Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: It's been one month since Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin was taken by Regina and Emma is a wreck... until she runs into someone very familiar at the diner. Part Seven of The Devil Series
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all. Just thought I'd take a minute to let you all know that I plan on taking you all on yet another roller coaster ride. This story will see the return of Fairy Tale Land bit, mysteries to be unraveled and will reveal just exactly what Regina did to Belle. Hope you all enjoy and review just like you have been. I haven't had time to thank anyone but I do read my reviews and it makes me happy to know you all are loving this. Now, without further ado... onto the next act of the story..._

* * *

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat in a back booth at Granny's, poking at her oatmeal but not really eating it. She was too lost in her own mind and she really wasn't that hungry. She had been up since seven that morning, sick to her stomach anyway. The nausea had finally calmed down enough to give her the courage to face food and she headed out to the cafe.

She knew she had to eat, Mary-Margret reminding her of that fact almost every day for a month. It had been that long since Mr. Gold had been taken and Emma found herself in a deep dark hole of the worst depression she had ever felt. It was all she could do to get out of bed in the mornings, much less leave the apartment. She was forced to this morning because Mary-Margret had to go to school early and David had to be at the pet shelter early as well.

She had been battling the nausea for a week now, never knowing when it would strike. That was why she picked the booth closest to the restrooms, in case she needed to make a break for it at a moments notice. Mary-Margret said that maybe it was caused by the fact she hadn't been eating all that much, just enough to get by. Emma had never had a delicate stomach before though.

She had been prone to getting sick when she was overwhelmed by too much but that really hadn't been that often, not until lately anyway. Believing in the curse had taken its toll on her, so many unfamiliar things assaulting at once. She had struggled to believe it all just like Mr. Gold had told her to do but it was hard and getting harder. Her mind returned to the night Jefferson kidnapped her and the things she should have done to stop what had happened while he had her in his control, guilt welling up inside of her once again.

She was just going to have dinner with her family, something Mr. Gold had encouraged her to do. Even after the accident in the study, she still thought she should go. The accident should have changed her mind and she was still unsure why it hadn't. Even now, she was still beating herself up for not staying to protect him and just facing the disappointment of her family.

If she had done that then maybe, just maybe she could have stopped Belle from taking him. She had never trusted the girl though she had tried to, though Mr. Gold had encouraged her to do so or at least until she found the mirror. He was beginning to change his mind just a little but he hadn't completely. It was obvious he still had feelings for the girl even though so many years had passed.

Emma knew it was those feelings that had blinded him though he tried to see past them. He was torn between them, obviously having some deep seated feelings for them both. For a month, she wondered just what he had felt for her and what he had felt for Belle. She also wondered if it were different things or the same. It was a question she knew she would never get an answer to but still it nagged at her mind.

" Hey, " Ruby had walked up without Emma noticing. She was wearing her waitress uniform that consisted of the white button down shirt, red pants and knee high flat black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her right shoulder, the last faint glimmers of the red hair dye still visible in the ends.

" Hi, " Emma still poked at her oatmeal.

" Is there something wrong with that? " Ruby asked. " I told the cook to make it the way you wanted it. Did he mess up? "

Emma shook her head, " No. It's perfect. I'm just not hungry. "

Ruby sighed, " Maybe if I brought you some fruit and some toast to go with it? "

Emma looked up at her, the mention of more food making her stomach clench in revolt. " I said I'm not hungry. "

Ruby glanced around before sitting down across from Emma. She grabbed her left hand in both of hers, " What's wrong? You've been in this funk since we rescued you from the cemetery. "

Emma sighed heavily at the words. She could still recall that night like it had only be yesterday. Jefferson had kidnapped her and forced her down into The Mills' family mausoleum in search of Belle's heart. However, Regina had taken it and had hidden away in parts unknown, using it to taunt them when they finally came face to face with The Evil Queen.

The hardest part about the memory was the vision she had of Belle betraying Mr. Gold and using his own dagger against him. There was no telling what had happened after that, a thousand possibilities tormenting Emma whenever she thought about it. Regina could have him trapped in a dungeon or she could have even killed him. Something inside of her told her that wasn't the case, knowing she would have felt something if Regina had taken his life.

" Have you talk to anyone about what happened down there? " Ruby squeezed Emma's hand, bringing her out of the constant stream of 'what-if' thoughts that filled her mind.

Emma shook her head. Who would understand when she barely understood herself? She would have to tell everything and she wasn't ready to, " No. Who can I talk to? "

" Me, " Ruby shrugged her shoulders. " Jiminy... your mother... somebody, Emma. It's eating you alive and I can't stand to see you like this any more. "

" I don't even know where to start, " Emma felt tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to talk but she didn't know how she could. The things that had happened between her and Mr. Gold were just that, between them. It wasn't anyone else's business but their own. Emma hated to keep secrets but she knew she had to keep this one, even if it ate her alive.

All it seemed like she had been doing was crying or thinking and she was getting tired of it. She felt so helpless and so guilty she just wanted to crawl off in a corner and never move again. " I just don't know. "

" You need to talk to someone, Emma. Please? " Ruby pleaded. " You're a wreck. "

" I know, " Emma said. " I know. "

" So... " Ruby said, looking like she would get the idea of what she wanted to say.

Emma shook her head, " I can't... I just... can't. "

" But why? " Ruby's voice took on a pleading edge.

Emma stared at her silently, her tongue numb in her mouth as a million reasons tried to spill across it. She was supposed to be The Savior, the hope for everyone against Regina and her evil. How would people look upon her if they knew she had slept with a man that had been reviled for centuries? A boogie man that parents told their children stories of at night to keep them on the straight and narrow.

She knew he wasn't a monster but who would listen if she tried to say it? The answer to that question was painfully obvious and she knew she was better off keeping quiet. She hung her head, " Ruby... I said I can't. "

Ruby looked around before leaning closer, " It's about Rumplestiltskin, isn't it? No one's seen him for over a month and people are saying that he's plotting something. "

" They don't know anything! " Emma said louder than she had intended. The diner fell silent, everyone looking at her for what seemed like an excruciating eternity before going back to their conversations and food. Emma sighed, " I... it's... I can't talk about it yet. "

Ruby gave her hand a squeeze, " I'll be willing to listen when you are, okay? "

Emma nodded, just hoping she would go away. She couldn't bear to be with anyone for too long and Ruby had overstayed her limit. " Yeah. When I'm ready. "

Ruby stood up, " Okay. You know where to find me. "

Emma nodded once as she walked away, deciding the oatmeal was a lost cause before pushing it away. She slowly scooted out of the booth, picking up her red leather jacket as she moved. She stood up and started to put it on, the sound of the front door bell's jingle catching her attention. It sent a shiver through her, the sound almost similar to the one from the shop.

She shut her eyes, wishing everything around her didn't remind her of him. When she thought she could, she opened her eyes and walked to the counter to pay for her uneaten meal. Ruby was at the other end of the counter, talking to what looked like a delivery driver. The driver was small framed, had on a baseball cap that covered auburn hair that was tied up in a bun and wore a jacket that bore the logo of the flower shop owned by Moe French.

Emma assumed it was the one he had hired after being put on probation. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for the shop to open and the driver was most likely picking up breakfast for themselves and Mr. French. Emma was somehow glad that the man did not know his daughter had been alive and was unaware of the things she had done. Emma wished she could be so unaware instead of painfully so like she was.

" Right, the same as always, " The driver's voice reached Emma's ears and her heart skipped a beat. It was a woman's voice and it was very familiar.

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman as she waited for her order. She must have sensed she was being watched for she glanced over her shoulder, her pale blue eyes catching Emma's blue-green ones. She froze, looking a bit frightened and gave Emma a good look at her face before she looked away. She scooted down the counter a bit, fidgeting nervously as Emma continued to stare.

If Emma didn't know better, she would have sworn it was Belle. Everything was the same. Her eyes, nose and the way she held her mouth, all of it. She then recalled Belle's repeated requested to find her father.

Had that been the deal she made with Regina? Rumplestiltskin in exchange to going back to her father? Emma thought about it and it did seem possible. If that were the case, why bother with the dagger?

Her mind was coming out it's haze as more and more question ran through it. If this were her chance to find out why then she had to take it but her mouth did not work. She couldn't utter a single word to the woman only a few feet from her. All she could do was stare as her heart raced, pounding in her ears as she clenched her jaw.

A few minutes later, Ruby gave the woman her order in a large brown take-out bag. " Just put it on my father's tab. He'll pay at the end of the month, " The woman's voice was trembling.

Emma continued to watch as the woman then walked quickly to the door, stealing one last fear fill glance at her before leaving. " What's up with her? Do you know her? " Ruby asked as Emma continued to stare at the door.

Emma shook her head, still staring at the street. " No... she just looks like someone I thought I knew. "

" Oh, " Ruby nodded. " You started acting kind of weird when you heard her voice. I've never seen you look at anyone like you were looking at her. It was like she did something to really piss you off. "

Emma turned to look at her, " She just sounded really familiar, that's all. "

" Well I feel sorry for the person she sounded like, " Ruby said. " You looked like you were about ready to kill her or at least beat her up really good. "

" Maybe I do want to do that to the person she sounded like, " Emma muttered.

Ruby put her hands up, " Remind me not to get on your bad side. "

" You'll never be there so don't worry, " Emma said. " Hey, I got to run. "

" And do what? " Ruby asked.

" I still have a job, you know, " Emma motioned to the street. " The town isn't going to police itself. "

Ruby rolled her eyes, " There's nothing going on out there. You're just going to sit in that office and stare at the walls. "

Emma looked at her again, " Maybe not today. "

* * *

Belle walked down the path through the forest. It was night but a huge full moon lit up the sky, almost as bright as daylight. The air was cool and felt good on her skin, so much so she carried her traveling cloak over her arms so she could enjoy the perfection of the night air. It was a night excellent for traveling and she wasn't going to waste it.

She had been on the moved for quite some time after being thrown out of Rumplestiltskin's castle. Instead of going straight back home, she decide she would seize her dream and see the world. It had been possible with the few spools of golden thread she had snatched from Rumplestiltskin, something she knew he would never miss. She wondered if he missed her though, her thoughts usually returning to him when she had nothing else to think of.

Her eyes were drawn to a particularly bright blue star overhead and she realized it was the wishing star. She stared at it for long time, marveling in its beauty when she heard the sound of a light tinkling. It was a magical sound, something akin to the tinkle of the chandeliers in Rumplestiltskin's castle when she would dust them. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sensed a growing light and she turned to face it.

" Do not be afraid, " The fairy that approached said. " I am Ruel Ghorm. I mean you no harm. "

Belle sensed no ill-will from the fairy and nodded, " I am Belle. Belle French. "

" Why are you traveling alone this night, Belle? " Ruel asked.

Belle smiled and looked at the ground. She had never seen a fairy before and the sight of it made her feel all giddy inside. She forced herself to look up and at the fairy, " I am on my way home. "

Ruel eyed her carefully, " But your home is quite far from here, is it not? "

Belle let out a nervous chuckle, " Perhaps it is. I wanted to see some of the world before I went back though. "

Ruel eyed her more closely now, her expression becoming solemn. " I see you've been touched by magic... dark magic. "

Belle fidgeted, " I was Rumplestiltskin's... housekeeper. "

" You were more than that, " Ruel said quietly. " You love him, don't you? "

" I do but he does not love me back, " Belle replied quietly. " I kissed him and he threw me out. "

Ruel moved closer, " Do not blame yourself, child. He had sworn never to love anyone or anything. "

Belle furrowed her brow, " But if that is true, why did True Love's Kiss almost work on him? "

" Almost? " Ruel looked surprised.

" When I kissed him, he started to change, " Belle explained.

Ruel frowned, " He is under a powerful curse, child. Even more powerful than True Love's Kiss. "

" If that is so, how do I break it? " Belle clutched her hands to her chest.

" There is only one way to break it but I don't think you will like it, " Ruel said. She sighed, " There is a dagger that is the key to his power. Anyone who possesses this dagger will control him. He will be their servant. "

" I don't want to control him, " Belle said. " I just want him to love me. "

" But if you have that dagger the next time you kiss him, the curse can be truly broken. The dagger will absorb his powers and then it must be destroyed, " Ruel explained.

Belle thought it over, hope welling up inside of her. " So you are saying that I can still break the curse? "

" Indeed, " Ruel replied. " You must return to him and try, child. If you say you love him like you do, then you must try. "

Belle took a sharp breath, " But how will I know this dagger? I have seen many weapons in his house. "

" It has his name written on the blade, " Ruel explained.

Belle thought long and hard, realizing she had never seen such a dagger in the house. There were many locked rooms though, rooms she had not been allowed in so she wondered if it was in one of those said rooms. She looked at Ruel, " So I must go back. "

" You must, " Ruel nodded. " You are his only hope of becoming human again. "

Belle looked back down the path then at Ruel, " Thank you. Thank you so much. "

" Do not tarry, my child! " Ruel called as Belle turned to go back to the place she had fled. " You must return to him as soon as you can. "

" I intend to, " Belle called as she practically ran back in the direction she had come from.

* * *

Emma pulled up to the corner just down from Moe French's flower shop. The delivery van was parked in front, the driver probably inside collecting orders. She had tried to concentrate at the police station but her mind kept returning to the woman and her similarities to Belle.

The resemblance was almost uncanny and she needed to sate her curiosity. She didn't have to wait long until the woman came out of the shop, carrying an armload of deliveries. Moe French was close behind her with another armload and the were followed by a tall handsome man with dark hair. Emma looked him over, seeing he almost looked like a model until her eyes reached his legs.

He walked with a stiff gait, the answer to why becoming clear when Emma's eyes settled on his ankles. They were shiny like plastic and she immediately knew he had two artificial legs. Though he looked strong, he carried the least. Emma figured it was the last of the orders and had nothing to do with his strength.

They loaded the truck, the man staying outside as the woman and Moe climbed inside. A few moments later, they climbed out and the man went back into the shop. The woman lingered and Moe said something to her. She looked nervous as she talked to him, motioning in the direction of Granny's and probably relating the story of her strange encounter with Emma.

Moe slipped his arms around her and held her tight, probably muttering fatherly assurances to her. They stayed like that for about a minute before he let her go and motioned to the truck. He was most likely saying something about the flowers and the deliveries that needed to be made. She nodded and walked to the driver's side, getting in.

Emma watched as she started the truck and pulled away from the curb, waiting a few ticks before starting the cruiser and driving down the street...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Regina was livid as she watched Belle retreat back down the path she had taken. She had turned back just a scant mile from where there was a trap waiting for her. Regina had planned to capture the girl and use her against Rumplestiltskin. He had fallen in love with her and that weakness would have benefited Regina in the long run.

But no... Belle came across The Blue Fairy according to her sources and the little wench had convinced Belle to return to the imp. The source couldn't quite recall the particulars of the conversation but it really wasn't important. What was important was that Regina stop Belle before reaching Rumplestiltskin's estate. She would have to set up another trap on the way.

" Mirror! " She shouted, her faithful servant appearing almost immediately as the words left her lips.

" Yes, your majesty? " He replied.

" Show me a map of all the routes that Belle can take to get back to Rumplestiltskin. I need to plan another trap, " Regina walked over to the large round mirror she enjoyed using more than any others in the castle.

" I have already been studying the ways she can get back to him, " The mirror showed her the map of the region around the imp's castle. " There are two paths that are easy to use, the others are impassible. "

Regina studied the map, " Which one connects to the path she is on now? "

" They both do, your majesty. Which one will you pick? " The mirror asked.

Regina thought it over. She had enough soldiers she could set traps along both paths, giving Belle no chance to escape her trap again. She smirked, " I'll pick both. "

" Good choice. Do you wish for me to summon your commander so you can give him the instructions? " The mirror let the map fade, his face returning to the glass.

Regina opened her mouth to speak when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She turned to face the source of those footsteps, finding it was The Huntsman. She narrowed her eyes, " Don't you ever knock? "

The Huntsman blinked, " I did but you did not hear. "

Regina frowned, " Oh. Well, I was busy. Why are you here? "

" There is a man wishing an audience with you, " The Huntsman replied. " A royal from one of the smaller kingdoms. "

" Hmm, " Regina snorted. She was used to royalty from the smaller realms coming to her with offers of joining up with her in exchange for protection and to enjoy the prosperity her kingdom had. She often refused unless they had something really substantial to offer. After a moment of silent debate, she waved her hand, " Show him in. "

The Huntsman bowed and went back to the door, opening it. " She will see you, " He said to the unseen guest.

" Thank you, " The voice that reached Regina's ears wasn't familiar. The man walked in and The Huntsman closed the door. He was a tall, fat man dressed in a red fur-trimmed cloak, orange floor-length robe and red leather crown. He was an older man, probably in his late fifties.

He bowed before Regina, " Your majesty. I have made a mistake and I need your assistance to help me fix it. "

" Oh? " Regina arched an eyebrow. " What kind of mistake? "

" A foolish one, " The man said.

Regina put her hand up, " Before we go any further, I would like to know your name. You haven't given it. "

The man nodded, " Forgive me. It is Maurice. Maurice French. "

" Maurice French, " Regina repeated it. " And what kingdom do you come from? "

Maurice frowned, " If you can call what I have left a kingdom. It has been ravaged by the Ogre Wars, leaving me with practically nothing. "

Regina waved her hand, " The name of your home really isn't that important to me anyway. Tell me why you have come to me and what you have to offer me in return if I choose to do you this favor. "

Maurice heaved a great sigh, " I made a deal with... Rumplestiltskin to save what was left of my kingdom. I offered him gold in return for his protection. "

Regina snorted, " Gold. The man is swimming in it. Did he laugh in your face? "

Maurice shook his head, " Yes. He made a counter offer though. "

" And what was this counter offer? " Regina stepped closer.

" He said he would protect my kingdom from the ogres if he could have my daughter, " Maurice got quiet towards the end of his sentence.

Regina fought the urge to smile. If her assumption was correct then the man who stood before her was none other than Belle's father. The wheels in her mind began to turn as she spoke, " And you let him have her? "

Maurice shook his head, " I refused but it was my daughter that agreed to go with him. I tried to reason with her but she refused to listen. "

" I see, " Regina said. " So you have come to me to find a way to get her back then? "

Maurice nodded, " I sent her fiancee to retrieve her but he has not returned. I fear he has been killed at the hands of that monster and I can only fathom what he will do with my daughter if he grows weary of her. "

" And what can you offer me in return if I successfully bring your daughter home? " Regina arched an eyebrow. She sneered, " You just told me your kingdom has nothing. "

Maurice frowned, " It is poor, yes. I do have one thing I can offer to you though. "

" And what is that? " Regina asked.

" My loyalty to you and your kingdom. Anything you ask of me, I will do, " Maurice said.

Regina smiled, " Until you die? "

" Until I die, " Maurice nodded. " Just help me get my daughter back and my life and my loyalty are yours. "

Regina pretended to think it over though she had already made the decision. She then smiled, " I understand. I promise to bring your daughter back from Rumplestiltskin before he can harm her. "

" Thank you so much, " Maurice said, tears coming to his eyes. " She is all I have left in this world. "

Regina gave him the gentlest smile she could muster though the show of emotion was making her sick. " Just one more thing before I can do this for you. "

" What is it? " Maurice said.

" What is her name? " Regina asked. She gave a short chuckle, " I don't know it. How can I find her if I don't know it? "

Maurice sighed, " It's Belle. "

* * *

Emma had followed the delivery truck for most of the day, being careful not to follow it too closely or get too close to the flower shop when the driver would return to pick up more orders. Each time she laid eyes on the driver, the more certain she became it was Belle. She walked the same, was built the same and there was no way she could have been anyone else.

It was getting close to closing time for the shop so she decided to give up for the day. She would need to get home to Mary-Margret and David or they would worry. She had heard them talk about the state she was in when they thought she wasn't listening and they were scared she would do something to hurt herself. She was trying her best to silently assure them she wouldn't but they still worried.

She had tried to be home each night for dinner even though she couldn't eat much. She also forced herself to spend time with them when all she wanted was to be alone. Even Henry was suffering from her condition, trying to do things to make her smile and get her to talk about why she was acting the way she was. She really didn't know how she could explain it all to him though.

She drove back to the police station, taking the back drive to put the cruiser in its parking place. She got out after turning the engine off and headed for the building. She scaled the back stairs to her office, replacing the keys on their hook and shutting everything down for the night. It was all automatic though, her mind still on the same thing it had been on all day long.

How could Belle do what she had done and come back to live in town like nothing had happened? She was probably unaware that Emma knew anything, possibly thinking she was under the same impression as everyone else that Mr. Gold had just up and vanished. She was scared when she saw Emma though, almost petrified. There had to be reason why.

Once everything was in order, Emma moved to the door and flipped off the lights. She took a look around the outer office and the unoccupied jail cells, her eyes settling on the right hand one. She had to fight back tears, recalling one of the past occupants. Oh what she would give to see his face again...

* * *

Regina watched through the mirror as her forces laid traps along the only two routes Belle could take to get back to Rumplestiltskin's estate. No matter which way she decided to go, she would not make it back to him. She was still days away from the traps but she didn't want to fail in capturing the girl. She smiled when the traps were set, her men hiding in the woods to wait.

She turned from the mirror, walking back toward the fireplace when the sound of the mirror clearing his throat caught her attention. She turned back to face him, " Is there a problem? "

" Not really a problem, your majesty, " The mirror replied. " More like a question. "

" Then ask it so I can decide if I want to answer it, " Regina snapped. She hated to be questioned.

The mirror looked like was thinking it over before he said, " How are you going to use Belle against Rumplestiltskin if you promised to give her back to her father? "

Regina smirked, " Wait and see. "

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's, her eyes scanning the diner for the person she hoped could answer her questions. Her eyes settled on Ruby and she quickly made her way to her. Ruby looked up from the table she was wiping down, her brow furrowing at the sight of Emma approaching. " Hey girl, what's up? " She asked. She furrowed her brow again, this time in concern, " Are you hot or something? You're really sweating. "

" I'm fine. Can I ask you about something? " Emma said quickly. She looked around, seeing the diner was actually a little empty. She then looked at Ruby again, " In private? "

" Uh, sure. " Ruby said. She again looked concerned, " Are you sure you're okay? You look pale. "

" I said I'm fine, " Emma snapped. " Come on. "

Ruby let out a surprised squeak when Emma seized her by the arm. "The dinner rush is going to start soon though so... "

" Then we need to hurry, " Emma said as she pulled Ruby towards the back room.

" What is this all about? " Ruby asked as Emma pulled her along. They reached the back room and Emma opened the door, pulling Ruby inside before closing the door. " Emma! Answer me! "

Emma let Ruby go then motioned to the diner, " That woman that was in here this morning... the delivery driver. "

" I remember. You looked like you were about to beat the crap out of her, " Ruby did indeed remember.

" What can you tell me about her? " Emma asked.

Ruby blinked, " You think I know everything that goes on around here? "

" Yes, " Emma said sharply. " How could you not? Everyone and their mother comes here. "

" Point taken, " Ruby said. " But I can't tell you much about her. She just started coming in here recently. "

" Oh, " Emma frowned. She had hoped for something to put her suspicions to rest but they had just increased from Ruby's answer.

There was a knock at the door, " Eliza? Are you in there? " It was Granny.

Ruby rolled her eyes, " Yes, Granny! "

" Get out here then, " Granny called back. " The dinner rush is started and I need your help. "

Emma sighed, " You better go. I think I asked you everything I needed to know for right now. "

Ruby nodded, " Okay. If you think of anything else, I'll answer it. "

" I hope you can, " Emma said as Ruby opened the door.

Granny blinked, " Oh. Hello, Emma. I didn't know you were in there. I thought maybe Eliza was stealing a few moments with... "

" Granny! " Ruby cut her off. " I told him we couldn't do that here anymore. "

" I hope so, " Granny said firmly. " I'll give you two a minute to say your goodbyes the you need to get your butt to work. "

" Yeah, yeah, " Ruby rolled her eyes. She waited for Granny to walk away then looked at Emma, " Can I ask you something now? "

" Sure, " Emma said. She was pretty sure what it would be. She had been asking the same question for a month.

" When are you going to talk to Pinocchio again? " Ruby asked quietly.

Emma frowned, " I told you. I'm not ready to. When I am, I'll let him know. "

" He still says he's your friend, " Ruby said quietly. " He saw you the other day and he asked me a million questions about how you are. "

" Tell him I'm fine, " Emma waved her hand. She was still angry with him over what he had done to Mr. Gold. She just got angry all over again when she'd think of him.

Ruby grabbed Emma by the shoulders and gave her a shake, " You're not fine, Emma! You're sick and you need some help. Please, just let someone help you. Whatever it is you're facing, you shouldn't face it alone. "

Emma shook Ruby's hands loose from her shoulders, " I'll get help when I'm ready, okay? I... I'm just not ready yet. "

" When will you be though? How long are you going to torture us all by being like this? " Ruby pleaded. " You are hurting all of your friends by going around like this. We all want to do something for you but you won't let us. "

Emma felt a lump rise up in her throat. She took a step back, " I really have to go now, Ruby. Mary-Margret is probably home and waiting for me. "

Ruby's shoulders slumped in resignation, " Alright but don't forget what I just said. We all love you and we can't stand to see you like this. "

" Thanks, " Emma almost choked on the word as the lump started to give way to hot tears. She turned and practically ran from the diner. She went out the door and down the path, practically blinded by the tears in her eyes. She somehow managed to get to her car, opening the driver's side door and getting inside.

It was like a dam broke as soon as her ass hit the seat, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. She cried and cried until she had nothing left, finally able to start the car and head home. She arrived at the apartment a few moments later, parking the car along the curb before checking herself in the rear view mirror. There would be no hiding she had been crying and she knew what it would do to Mary-Margret to see her in such a state.

She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes dry before getting out of the car. She looked along the street, trying to see if there was any sign of Mary-Margret or David's cars but she didn't see either. She felt strangely relieved and turned to head into the building. Perhaps she would get a chance to take a shower and get herself together before they got home.

She could only hope so as she walked up the stairs, going to the door and unlocking it. The door swung open, deafening silence reaching her ears. She walked inside, kicking the door closed as she took off her jacket and placed it on a hook by the door. She then headed for her room for some clean clothes to put on after her shower.

As she walked up to her room, she suddenly didn't feel so good. It was all she could do to make it to the bed, collapsing on it just as the room and everything went black...

* * *

The steady beeping of hospital monitors was the first thing Emma became aware of, her eyelids feeling like they were glued shut. The next thing she became aware of was the needle in her right arm and a length of tubing taped to the side of the arm. As she slowly regained the ability to think, she realized she was in the hospital. She struggled to remember how she had ended up there but came up blank.

She flexed her fingers, her right index one heavy with the weight of an oxygen monitor. She could feel someone at her side but she wasn't sure who it was until they spoke. " Are you back with us, Sheriff Swan? " It was Doctor Whale.

" I think, " Emma rasped out. Speaking was a bit hard, her mind still a bit foggy though her body was regaining it's feeling. She tried to move but Doctor Whale stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" Lay still, " He said. " You need to rest some more. "

" What happened? " Emma then swallowed in an attempt to get some moisture to her throat. Her mouth was dry though, the attempt proving to be futile.

" You passed out, " Doctor Whale replied. " We ran a few tests and you had rather low blood sugar. Tell me, have you eaten anything today? "

Emma shook her head or at least tried to, " No. "

" Snow says you haven't been eating well for a while, " Doctor Whale said. It was odd still to hear others refer to the people she knew by their real names. Her mind was still having trouble with it all, calling them what she always had. It was the names she knew them by, the people she knew them as.

" Water, " Emma said. " I need water. "

" Oh, right, " Doctor Whale set something down on the bedside table then pushed a button, the head of the bed coming up slowly. He pressed a cup to Emma's lips, " Small sips. You've been unconscious for several hours. "

Emma did as she was told, the coolness of the water feeling like heaven in her parched mouth and throat. She let it go down as he took the cup away from her lips. " How long? "

" It's almost midnight so I'd say about six hours. I think you needed to get some sleep too. Snow says you haven't been getting much of that either, " Doctor Whale replied.

Emma frowned. She hadn't been sleeping for any more than two hours at one go, either waking up crying or having to make a dead run to the bathroom before she threw up on the floor. She sighed, " Not really. "

" She also said you've been throwing up a lot lately, " It sounded like Mary-Margret had given Doctor Whale a full report.

" I have, " Emma sighed. She didn't have the energy to lie about it.

" How long has this been going on? " Doctor Whale now sounded very concerned.

" Which part? " Emma asked. " The no sleeping and eating or the vomiting? "

Doctor Whale sighed, " Both. "

Emma felt trapped. Even though her eyes weren't open, she knew he was looking at her with a great deal of professional concern. She would have to answer his questions or he wouldn't stop asking them. " The not sleeping and eating since... since I was kidnapped. "

" I see, " Doctor Whale said. " And the other thing? "

" Just the last week or so, " Emma struggled to remember in her clearing mind.

Doctor Whale sighed, " I see. When does it usually happen? "

" Randomly, " Emma replied. " I never know when I'm going to get sick. "

Doctor Whale sighed, " Okay then. When is it the worst? "

" The morning... " Emma's voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. It was all starting to add up and she felt stupid for not realizing it before.

" That explains the other thing the test showed then, " Doctor Whale said quietly. " Sheriff Swan... you're pregnant. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma poked at her breakfast. She hated hospital food. It was all so bland and gross. The food before her was no exception.

The oatmeal was too watery and the jello had no flavor unless too sweet was considered a flavor. Even the orange juice didn't taste right, tasting bitter it was squeezed from unripened oranges. The fact that she still didn't have much of an appetite didn't help matters either. She sighed, pushing the tray away and looking out the window across from her.

She had other things on her mind than food, like how she would tell Mary-Margret that she was pregnant. She was a grown woman and she was frightened of telling her mother she was carrying a child It scared her even more to tell David. She knew her father would react badly, even more so when she revealed who the father was.

She curled up in a ball on the bed, clutching her knees to her chest. How would she raise this baby? Would she tell it about it's father or pretend her never existed. How was she supposed to save Storybrooke with a baby on her hip?

She suddenly went ice cold, wondering what would happen if Regina found out. Emma thought it was very likely for her to attempt to take this child as some petty revenge for her taking Henry. Even worse, Regina could try to do something to keep the child from even being born. Emma burrowed her head deeper in the pillow, fighting the tears she knew were coming.

" Sheriff Swan, " Doctor Whale's voice startled her. " Are you awake? "

Emma nodded, her hair rubbing against the pillow. " Yes. "

There was a silence before Doctor Whale sighed, " You haven't eaten your breakfast. "

" It's nasty, " Emma replied. " The jello's too sweet, the oatmeal is too bland and the orange juice is bitter. "

" It's the nausea making you feel that way, " Doctor Whale explained. " Maybe I can have the cafeteria send you some plain toast and some fruit to put in the oatmeal? Does that sound better? "

" Not really, " Emma sighed. She just wanted to have a good cry and he had interrupted it. She sighed, " Me getting out of here sounds great though. "

" That's what I came to talk to you about, " Doctor Whale walked around to the side of the bed Emma was facing.

Emma looked up at him, " You're releasing me? "

" Uh, no. Emma, I've been talking with Snow, Prince James and a few other people, " Doctor Whale started.

" Are they here? You didn't tell them about... " Emma was afraid he had said something about her being pregnant.

Doctor Whale shook his head, " It isn't my place. I'll leave that to you. "

" Why haven't they come to see me if they're here then? " Emma was puzzled. She was certain Mary-Margret would been there all night with her. She was actually kind of shocked when she woke up and no one was at her bedside.

" I don't think you're up to visitors at the moment, " Doctor Whale said. " They just came to talk to me. I listened to what they had to say and I said I wanted to talk to you first. "

" But why? Why can't I see them? " Emma blinked.

" They say your depression is scaring them. From what I've seen, they have every right to be. I've noticed it too, " Doctor Whale said the last four words quietly.

" I can handle it, " Emma glanced away from him. " And I'd do a lot better if everyone would just get off of my ass about it. "

Doctor Whale frowned, " Well, I can't release you with a clear conscious in the shape you are in at this very moment. I want you to have a psychiatric evaluation before I'll even consider letting you out. "

" What? You can't do that! " Emma sat up, shocked he would even think of such a thing.

" I can and I will, Sheriff Swan, " Doctor Whale said firmly.

" What if I refuse to go through with it? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Then I hope you like being here, " Doctor Whale frowned. The frown softened into a look of concern, " Look. I can't let you go until I am certain there is no chance you'll hurt yourself or that baby you're carrying. It's my job and my duty as a doctor. "

Emma thought his words over and he seemed like he was being earnest. She had a lot of things she needed to do but she wouldn't get to do them unless she relented. She narrowed her eyes at him, " Who will do the evaluation? "

" Doctor Hopper, " Doctor Whale replied. " He's already on his way. "

Emma scoffed, " I haven't agreed to anything yet. "

" I have a feeling you don't want to stay here longer than you have to, Sheriff. Just talk to him and I'll sign the papers if he says you're well enough to leave. "

Emma sighed, " Fine. "

Doctor Whale pulled the tray table back in front of Emma, " Eat. Doctor's orders. "

Emma looked at the revolting spread in front of her before looking at Doctor Whale, " Is that offer for the toast and fruit still good? "

* * *

Belle moved carefully through the forest. She still had a day or so of traveling before she reached Rumplestiltskin's castle, her mind filled with all kinds of thoughts about how the reunion would be. She thought she had seen a glimmer of doubt in his eyes when he had kicked her out and he would be remorseful for doing so. She also considered the other side of the coin and what she would do if he ran her off once more.

She was prepared for anything, even prepared to apologize for trying to change him. She herself had said that love was layered and a mystery to be discovered. She wanted nothing more to discover his mysteries and embrace them, love him for the things he had been through. She knew it had to be many, many sad things just from the way he acted and when he talked about his son.

She was still intrigued by this child he held so much love for. He hadn't told her much but she knew what had ever become of him must have been tragically sad. She let her mind wander as she walked, wondering about what Rumplestiltskin's son must have looked like. She gasped suddenly, a sharp pain coming from her left arm.

She looked down, furrowing her brow at the dart that stuck out of it. She reached to pull it out but was quickly becoming very dizzy. The world began to blur as she fell to the ground, everything going dark...

* * *

Emma lay in the bed, staring at the white curtain that separated her from the next bed, which was empty. Her bed was close to the glass doors and the thought crossed her mind that it was probably the same one Kathryn Nolan had been in during her stay in the hospital. She had seen her around town with her boyfriend, a man named Jim. Emma knew him as the gym teacher at the school.

According to the storybook, Kathryn was actually King Midas' daughter Abigail and she had been in love with one of her father's guards who had tragically been turned to gold defending the king's life. That guard was named Frederick and she still was in love with him after she had been betrothed to Prince James. It was much like how James still loved Snow White in spite of the fact King George wanted him to marry into wealth. She scoffed, thinking about all the things her parents had to endure in order to finally be together and hoped her journey to happiness wouldn't be nearly so difficult.

It was shaping up to be that way it seemed. Her mind then wandered to the dream she had the summer house way back when she was protecting Mr. Gold from Harold Durbin. She had told the dream to him and he told her it meant she was going to have to endure many hardships before her transformation would take place. She thought she had suffered quite few before the curse was broken but it seemed there were more to be had.

There was a light knock on the glass, " Miss Swan? Are you awake? " It was Archie.

" Yeah. Come in, " Emma sighed, reaching for the button on the bed rail that would bring the head of the bed up. When it was where she wanted it, she turned so she could sit up. She smoothed her hair with her hand and gave him a terse smile. " Doctor Whale says I have to talk to you before I can leave. "

Archie was wearing his brown coat, a white shirt, brown tie and a brown suit. He pushed his glasses up and nodded, " Yes. You've not been yourself for quite a while and all of your friends are very worried. He's worried as well. "

Emma scoffed, " I noticed. Everyone keeps telling me they are. "

Archie opened his briefcase and got out a legal pad and a pen. " I guess we should get started. "

Emma sighed, " The sooner we do, the sooner I get out of here. "

" That depends on what I think once the evaluation is done, " Archie reminded her.

Emma sighed, " Oh yeah. I forgot. "

Archie asked as he clicked his pen so he could start writing. He glanced at her before saying, " This depression that everyone says you're suffering from, when did it start? "

Emma thought back to the night Jefferson had taken her and they had gone to the mausoleum. The feeling began after her vision of Belle taking Mr. Gold away. She couldn't tell that to him though. She didn't want overwhelm him even though he was familiar with magic.

" Miss Swan? " Archie said gently.

" I was thinking, " Emma said. " It seems like forever... but I guess it was about a month ago. "

Archie blinked, " The night you were rescued from the graveyard. Is that correct? "

Emma nodded, " Yes. I guess you heard about that, huh? "

" I was in the search party, " Archie said quietly. He gave her a concerned look, " Don't you remember? "

" No, " Emma muttered. All she remembered was David coming to her side and Mary-Margret beating the crap out of Jefferson before he was subdued and tied up. " The EMTs said I was in shock when they got to me so I really don't remember everything. "

" What happened down there? " Archie asked.

Emma sighed, " Can we start with something easier? "

" Uh... okay, " Archie blinked like she had said something strange. He scribbled something down then looked at Emma, " What happened with that man that kidnapped you then? "

" Pass, " Emma waved her hand.

Archie frowned, " Miss Swan, you have to cooperate or Doctor Whale isn't going to release you. In fact, we discussed an extended stay in the psychiatric wing if I thought it would benefit you. "

Emma gasped then narrowed her eyes, " You would recommend committing me? "

" If I felt you were a danger to yourself and... " Archie motioned to her stomach. He could get his mouth around the word so he didn't bother saying it. " Yes. I would. "

" So he told you about this? " Emma pointed to her stomach.

" I'm a consulting physician so yes. Yes he did, " Archie shrank back in his seat at the glare Emma was giving him. He then looked away, " Unless you're not planning on keeping it. "

The mere suggestion made Emma's anger spike, regardless if he meant termination of the pregnancy or adoption. She was going to keep the baby, come Hell or high water. It was all she had left of Mr. Gold and she was going to protect it with her life. Emma narrowed her eyes, " Get out. "

" What? " Archie blinked.

" I said get out, " Emma hissed. " How dare you suggest I would EVEN think of such a thing. "

Archie put his hands up, " Calm down, Miss Swan. It's just... I wasn't suggesting that you... "

" Out! " Emma pointed to the door.

Archie picked up his briefcase and put the legal pad back in it. He then stood up slowly, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to look strict. He looked a little sad though as he said, " I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Swan. "

Emma watched as Archie walked to the door. She couldn't stay in the hospital, not if she wanted to catch Belle and find out what she did with Mr. Gold. She would have to talk if she wanted out but she wouldn't tell him everything, just enough to get him off of her back. She closed her eyes, " Archie. Come back. "

Archie stopped, not looking at her as he said, " Are you going to talk? "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. I'll try anyway. "

Archie came back into the room, closing the door behind him, " Then let's try this again. "

* * *

Belle groaned as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark dampness that surrounded her. She was on her side but forced herself into a sitting position as she tried to recall what had happened. She remembered she had been on the path to Rumplestiltskin's estate when the world suddenly went black. There was dull throb in her arm, like she had been stabbed in it.

Panic seized her as she realized she was in a cell, the bars reflecting the fire light from torches somewhere out in the hallway that ran in front of them. She struggled to her feet, stumbling to the front of the cell and grasping the bars to keep from falling because she was still dizzy. " Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? " She called out.

Nothing answered her but her own voice echoing back to her, the crackle of the torches and the distant drip of water. The echoes faded, making the other noises seem louder. She called out again with the same result. She frowned, leaning on the bars as she wracked her brain.

She knew she wasn't in Rumplestiltskin's castle. His dungeon was much nicer than the one she was in now. No, this one was intended to make the occupant feel completely stifled and alone. She thought she'd never miss her 'room' but she was starting to.

She frowned, letting go of the bars and walking to the back of the cell as she steadied herself with her left hand on the damp wall. She then turned and walked back to the front, trying to think of what she was going to do. She did it a few more times before the sound of a heavy door opening reached her ears. She dashed to the bars, " Who's there? "

No answer came, just the sound of high heeled boots clicking on the stone floor after the door was closed. When the owner of the boots came into view, Belle narrowed her eyes. " You, " She hissed. " You're that woman I met on the road... the one Rumplestiltskin says is The Queen. "

" Yes, " She nodded. " I was surprised you didn't know. Then again, your kingdom is so far out in the back woods, I'm surprised anyone there knows anything at all. "

Belle gripped the bars tighter, " There's nothing wrong with my kingdom. "

" Then why did you leave it? " The Queen arched an eyebrow.

Belle frowned, " To save my people. Rumplestiltskin promised to protect them if I came with him. "

" There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity, " She smirked. She then turned, looking like she was going to head for the door.

" Where are you going? " Belle reached for her. " I still have questions. "

The Queen looked at her, " And you will get answers soon. "

Belle watched as The Queen left, sliding down to the floor when the sound of the heavy door opening then closing reached her ears...

* * *

Emma startled and opened her eyes when someone touched her left shoulder lightly. She looked over, Mary-Margret's worried face greeting her. She forced a smile, " Hey. "

" Hi, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " Doctor Whale said you could have visitors. "

" Great, " Emma said, knowing that also meant she would be released. She had talked to Archie for over two hours, somehow coming up with enough to tell him without touching on her relationship with Mr. Gold. He knew about being kidnapped twice by Jefferson and how deranged he was. She talked about how she was having trouble adjusting to the town now magic had returned and how she didn't know how she was going to save everyone. She also touched on the fact that she was going to try to do everything she could for the child she was carrying.

The question of who the father of the child was came up but Emma refused to give it. Archie backed off instantly and continued to listen until Emma ran out of things to talk about. When she was finished, Archie wrote on his legal pad for a long time before telling her what he though. He told her that she was probably suffering from post-traumatic stress but couldn't give her any medicine to help her because of the baby.

The only things he could really suggest were for her to take it one day at a time and come to him any time she needed to talk. She said she would and he left. That had been at least three hours before, Emma needing to rest after baring so much of her soul. She hadn't even talked that much to Mr. Gold about the things she had talk to Archie about but deep inside, she knew he would have listened and understood.

Emma looked around the room. She had expected to see David and Henry there as well but didn't. She looked at Mary-Margret again, " Are you it? "

" No, " Mary-Margret said. " Doctor Whale didn't want to overwhelm you so he said one at a time. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. " But they are here. "

" In the waiting room, " Mary-Margret motioned in the direction of it. " But I wanted to come talk to you first. "

Emma nodded once, " Oh. "

Mary-Margret took Emma's hand in both of hers, " What happened? I came home and saw your things but you didn't answer when I called. I went upstairs and I found you passed out. "

Emma sighed, " Doctor Whale said it was low blood sugar. I sort of forgot to eat yesterday. "

" Oh Emma, " Mary-Margret gasped. " You can't keep doing that. You barely eat as it is. "

" I know but I got... busy and it didn't cross my mind, " Emma felt like a small child explaining herself to her mother. " And there's always the chance it won't stay down. "

Mary-Margret held her hand tighter, " What did he think was causing you to throw up so much? "

Emma looked into her mother's eyes, " I think you should sit down. "

" Why, Emma? " Mary-Margret looked puzzled by the request.

" Just sit down, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret pulled up the chair Archie had been sitting in and sat down. " Is it what I thought it was and the fact you weren't eating that was making you sick? "

" Um, no. It wasn't that, " Emma said quietly. She looked toward the door then back at Mary-Margret. She took a deep breath, " I'm... I'm going to have a baby. "

" Oh my God, Emma, " Mary-Margret gasped. She then blinked a couple of times, " How... how far along are you? "

" Doctor Whale isn't exactly sure. He said morning sickness usually hits around the fourth week and I've been sick for a week so yeah, " Emma explained. She figured she was more like six weeks along but decided to keep it to herself.

Mary-Margret looked away, muttering to herself like she was trying to remember something. She fell silent, her mouth dropping open. She looked at Emma slowly, " Emma... it's been a month since you were kidnapped. "

Emma nodded and quietly muttered, " Yeah. "

Mary-Margret grabbed Emma's hand once again, " Please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong. Please tell me Jefferson didn't... "

Emma shook her head, " He didn't. He was too focused on other things. "

" Oh thank goodness, " Mary-Margret sighed in relief, but it was short lived as she suddenly became puzzled. She furrowed her brow, " But if it wasn't him then who? "

Emma let out a nervous chuckle then gave Mary-Margret a sheepish grin. " Do you remember what you told me on the back of the truck the night I was rescued? "


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat on the edge of the hospital bed, tired of laying down and nervous. She had just finished talking to Mary-Margret, begging her to not tell David about her condition. Mary-Margret agreed even though she was still in a bit of a daze from getting the news herself. A few moments after that, she left to go get David so he could see her.

It was pretty obvious she was trying to get her head around the concept of Emma having Rumplestiltskin's child. ~ Rumplestiltskin, ~ She thought, the name really starting to take the place of his Storybrooke alias in her mind. It wasn't the first time she had thought it but she had yet to speak it, much like the real names of her mother and father. She hoped some day she would be able to but it was still a little unreal to think of them as Snow White and Prince Charming.

She was worried about how David would react to the news and really didn't want to face him so soon. Mary-Margret had convinced her to though, telling her he had been just as worried about her. David was easy to please though, taking short answers and never pressing for details. She hoped he would be the same way now.

She looked down at the floor, sighing. The longer she waited, the more agitated she was getting. She gripped the edge of the bed, startling when there was a knock on the glass. She looked up to find David standing there, a gentle smile on his lips and a foot tall brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck in the crook of his left arm.

Her stomach flipped as she went cold, her heart stopping in her chest. She was certain he knew but hadn't expected him to react in such a way. Mary-Margret had explained that, in spite of everything Rumplestiltskin had done to get them together, David still had quite the grudge against him. Emma hadn't read the story in the book but made a mental note of doing so once she got home.

His sweet expression changed to one of concern, " Are you okay? "

" The bear, " Emma motioned to it as a wave of nausea washed over her. The shock was almost too much for her stomach to bear, feeling like she was going to be sick.

David looked down at it and frowned, " You don't like it? "

" It's cute, " Emma said. She braced herself before asking the next question. She didn't know if she wanted the answer. " Why did you get it? "

David sighed, " I got it for you to make you feel better. "

Emma let out a chuckle in spite of her queasiness. She was happy it wasn't what she thought it was but could only hope he would have as good of a reaction to the news she dreaded telling him. She shook her head gently, " I'm not a little girl. "

David gave her a warm smile, " You're my little girl. "

" I'm not little, " Emma sighed. She felt tears come to her eyes but quickly blinked them away. She looked at the floor, knowing the words she was about to say would probably lead to a tough conversation. " You missed that. "

David sighed, moving closer. He reached down with his right hand, hooking his fingers under Emma's chin and gently made her face him. He looked into her eyes and said, " If I could have helped it, I wouldn't have. It's just... it's just that was what had to be done. "

Emma pulled away slowly, " I know. "

David let his hand fall back to his side before he placed the teddy bear on the bedside table. " Emma, we had planned on coming though with you but you came early and the wardrobe could only hold one... " David's voice trailed off.

Emma blinked, realizing Mary-Margret had not told him about her discovery. Perhaps she was protecting him but she couldn't say that for sure. " It's not your fault, " Emma said quietly. " I don't blame you... not now. "

" You must have hated your mother and I for years though, " David said. He brought his left hand up and ran a finger along the teddy bear's right ear. " Not knowing why. "

Emma was silent for she had. She had looked for them for so long so she could find out what kind of people they were to throw out a baby. She had theories, thinking maybe she had been the result of a teenage tryst or just flat out abandoned. She thought of a thousand reasons why they had done what they had done but nothing seemed to soothe her.

She had decided long ago that the only thing that would satisfy her was the truth. Now she had it, she wasn't quite for sure what to do with it. She understood but it was still strange to believe and not fully grasp it all.

She knew it was what faith most likely felt like. To believe without bothering to dissect it and find proof within it's glittering depths. It wasn't as hard as before but she still had some reservations. She wondered if those lingering doubts in herself were what was keeping her from realizing her true potential.

~ Rumplestiltskin said it would take time, ~ The words passed through her mind, a tear sliding down her cheek at the thought of his name. She needed someone there to hold her hand and lead her to what she needed to do but there was no one to do that. She would have to stand on her own two feet and find it for herself, a prospect that daunted her to say the least.

David took his hand away from the teddy bear, " And then... "

Emma looked at him, noticing his face had changed. He had been a bit sad but now he looked like he was getting angry. Emma furrowed her brow, " And then what? "

" And then I wonder just how much of the vision that bastard Rumplestiltskin didn't tell your mother and I, " David said as he began to clench his left hand into a fist. " If he could have warned us that only you would be able to go and he kept it from us so we would have to send you away. "

" You probably wouldn't have had a choice either way, " Emma replied.

" There's always a choice, " David said sharply. " And he made the choice to not tell us everything. "

Emma frowned, " What if he had? Would it have changed anything at all? "

" Are you defending him? " David asked, his tone harsh. " You sound like you're defending him. "

Emma blinked. She wasn't really but she did want to give him the benefit of the doubt. She shook her head, " No. I'm... I'm just trying to look at things from a different angle. I wasn't even there so how can I defend him? "

David relaxed his fist but he still looked worked up over talking about Rumplestiltskin. He thought for a long time before sighing, " I guess you're right. "

" It's the past now anyway, " Emma made a mental note not to bring up Rumplestiltskin again. It was apparent that David was still holding a grudge against him. She would have to talk to Mary-Margret and get her to help to figure out a way to either tell David about the baby or to keep it a secret for as long as they could. Emma wanted to go with the second option but she knew Mary-Margret would want to go with the first.

Emma sighed, " Can't we just move forward? "

David nodded, " I'd love to. "

There was a silence before Emma spoke again, " So... has Doctor Whale said anything about releasing me yet? "

David quirked his mouth, " That's a good question. I'd like to know too. "

" Maybe you should go find him and ask, " Emma said. There was a knock on the door and she looked around David to see who it was.

" What did you want to ask me, Sheriff Swan? " Doctor Whale said with a slight smirk. He held Emma's chart in his hands.

David had turned as well. He motioned to Emma, " She wanted to know when she's leaving. "

" Soon, " Doctor Whale said. " I just sent Snow to go get her some clean clothes. "

David frowned, " So where's Henry? Is he alone in the waiting room? "

" He left with her, " Doctor Whale replied.

" Oh, " David nodded once. " I guess he can come see Emma when they get back. "

" Yes, " Doctor Whale nodded then stepped out of the door. He motioned towards it with his left hand, " I need to talk to Sheriff Swan in private so if you could... "

" Right, right, " David said and walked to the door. He glanced back at Emma, " See you in a little while. "

Emma forced a smile, " We can only hope. "

David walked out and Doctor Whale closed the door behind him. He shut it and turned to face Emma. He tapped the chart against his right hand as he chewed his lip thoughtfully for a second then looked her in the eye. " Doctor Hopper had some interesting things to say. "

" He did? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " What did he tell you? "

Doctor Whale opened the folder, " He said you talked his ear off. I'm glad to hear it. You've probably kept way too much bottled up inside for far too long. I'm pretty sure you're aware everyone knows you haven't had the easiest life. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Yeah. Thanks to 'The Mirror' and Regina. "

Doctor Whale paused then continued, " I believe if you continue letting it out, you may be able to move on from what happened to you not only at the mausoleum but everything else you've been through. "

" So am I getting out? " Emma asked.

Doctor Whale nodded, " Yes but on two conditions. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " You and your conditions. "

Doctor Whale closed the folder, " I want you to promise me you'll keep your appointments with Doctor Hopper and I want you to eat regularly, even if you don't feel like it. "

" I'll do my best, " Emma said.

" I also want you to remember that you've got options when it comes to that baby, " Doctor Whale said. " Now I'm not going to tell you what to do about it but I'll support you no matter what decision you make. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I've already made a decision, Doctor. "

Doctor Whale arched an eyebrow, " You have? I thought you would think about it a little longer. This isn't something you should make a rash decision about. You might be setting yourself up... "

" I'm keeping it, " Emma cut him off before he could he go into a spiel about setting herself up for more heartache. She knew he would because she had heard it before she had decided to keep Henry. It really wasn't that hard of a decision to make after seeing the sonogram and realizing he was a living person.

Doctor Whale blinked, " Uh, okay. Considering the circumstances, I didn't expect that. "

" What circumstances? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She instantly knew what he was getting at. He had come to the same conclusion Mary-Margret had.

" Uh, " Doctor Whale floundered. " You mean it wasn't the guy that kidnapped you? "

Emma shook her head, " No. I made this baby with someone I care about deeply and it may be all I have left of him. I'll do everything I can to hold onto it. "

Doctor Whale nodded, ' Well then, that means you have to agree to the terms I set forth a few minutes ago. You need to take better care of yourself and get some help. You can't do it all alone, Emma. "

Hearing Doctor Whale use her name made her realize just how earnest he was. He really did seem to care about her. She relaxed her shoulders, sighing. She thought about his words and quirked her mouth, " I know I can't but who's going to help me? "

" Just look around, " Doctor Whale said. " You're surrounded by people who will. "

* * *

Regina poured over the pages of her purple spell book, looking for the spell she needed. She had no need for it before but it was vital she find it. She had plans that hinged on it. As she searched, The Mirror cleared his throat. She didn't bother to look up as she said, " Yes? What is it? "

" You still haven't told me what you are up to, Your Highness. How are you going to use Belle against Rumplestiltskin and still give her back to her father? "

Regina looked up, narrowing her eyes. " There is a spell in one of my books that will help me accomplish it. "

" I know what spell you are looking for but that is the wrong book, " The Mirror said. " It's in the black one. '

Regina frowned, " I guess it would be, wouldn't it? What I want to do is rather diabolical and dark. "

" Indeed it is, " The Mirror said. " And you need some rather special ingredients. "

Regina furrowed her brow, " You know a lot about this spell then? "

" I do, " The Mirror said. " And it requires another living person in order to accomplish the goal you're trying to reach. "

Regina scoffed, " That much I recall. A doppelganger if I remember correctly. "

" It's preferable, " The Mirror nodded. " If you really want it to succeed. "

Regina smiled wickedly, " Then I think I have a job for you while I find the spell and gather what I need. "

" I understand, Your Highness, " The Mirror said and faded.

* * *

Emma sat in the passenger seat, absently stroking the teddy bear as she looked out the window. Mary-Margret had brought her a pair of jeans and a plain gray sweater to wear home. She was glad for it would be easy to change for bed once she got there. She would go to bed but start in again early in the morning to follow Belle.

She couldn't let her get away with what she had done but she wanted to hang back, maybe see if she would lead her to Regina. There was a chance she was still in contact with her and she didn't want her own chance to catch her to slip away. Even if there was nothing left she could do for Rumplestiltskin, she would be damned if she let Regina get away. She wanted to stop The Evil Queen now more than ever.

Mary-Margret was driving, trying to concentrate on the road but Emma could feel her stealing glances at her. She took a deep breath then let it out before quietly saying, " Emma? "

" Hmm? " Emma replied.

" David said he came in to talk to you while I was gone, " Mary-Margret said. " What did you talk about? "

Emma looked down at the teddy bear, " He came in to give me this and we ended up talking about what happened when you had to let me go. "

Mary-Margret was silent for a long moment before saying, " Oh. "

" You haven't told him yet, have you? " Emma said. She knew Mary-Margret would know what she meant.

" I haven't figured out how to tell him The Blue Fairy lied to us, " Mary-Margret replied. " Your father has a temper and I've been trying to think of a way to say it without setting him off. "

" He does, " Emma said. " He started talking about Rumplestiltskin and he got very worked up. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. He thinks he didn't tell us everything when he told us of his vision. He think he kept some really important things from us. Of course, he really didn't give him much of a chance to talk. He got mad and we left before he could really tell us everything. "

" Do you think he would have if you stayed? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret thought about it then shrugged, " Who knows? Maybe? Maybe not? "

" Oh, " Emma said then looked at the teddy bear. " I guess telling him about the baby wouldn't be a good idea then. "

" We'll have eventually, " Mary-Margret said. " You won't be able to hide it forever. "

" I know, I know. But I can just seeing him going ballistic when he does find out, " Emma started plucking at the teddy bear's slightly fuzzy fur. She wasn't pulling it out but she needed to do more than stroke it. The thought of David's reaction filled her with dread.

" He'll have a huge fit, that's for sure, " Mary-Margret said. She then shrugged, " But once he calms down, he may accept it. "

" We can only hope, " Emma said.

There was a silence before Mary-Margret looked at Emma again, " So... having that talk with Jiminy help? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " A bit. I really didn't want to do it. "

" You really do need to talk about things, Emma. You can't keep everything pent up inside forever, " Mary-Margret's tone was serious. " You don't know how much it hurt me to watch you suffer over this last month. "

Emma frowned, not sure how react. It hadn't gone unnoticed but the thought of explaining it all anyone, even her mother, seemed impossible. Emma sighed, " I just don't know how. "

" Then just listen to me, " Mary-Margret said. " Maybe if you listen to how I've felt maybe you'll feel more like talking. "

Emma looked at her, knowing she had felt horrible because of her condition but she was getting the idea that it may have been worse than what she had seen on the surface. " Okay. I'm listening. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " To watch you be so upset and depressed has hurt me deeply. Do you know how bad it feels to be a mother and not be able to do anything for your child? "

Emma frowned because she did know the feeling. She had felt that way during the time Regina had kept Henry from her. She would catch glimpses of him on the street, looking forlorn but knew better than to pull the cruiser over and ask him what was wrong. She had a good idea, knowing that Regina was probably bad mouthing her the entire time and tried to break the boy's faith in her. Henry was unshakable though, Regina's lies making the boy's love for Emma even stronger.

" A little, " Emma said.

" Then you should know what you have been doing to your father and I over the last month, " Mary-Margret said. " James and I put off moving out because we didn't want to leave you alone. We knew you needed us and we stopped looking for a house and everything. We wanted to be there for when you wanted to talk and you've been dodging us. "

" I don't know if you would understand, " Emma said, looking down at the teddy bear.

" Then try to talk about it to me, Emma. I'll listen even if I don't get it. You have a family now and families talk to each other in times of trouble, " Mary-Margret said. " Let's start with where you were that few days before you were kidnapped. You were home so little and... "

" It has to do with magic, " Emma cut her off. " My magic. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said. She frowned, " Were you practicing it? "

Emma nodded, " Sort of. I really didn't get to do much with it before... before Mr. Gold disappeared. "

" Wait, " Mary-Margret said. " So you were with Rumplestiltskin? "

" It's complicated but... yes. I was with him and dealing with that whole mess with August and Marco too, " Emma said. " All of it kept me very busy. "

" Don't I know it, " Mary-Margret said. She then frowned, " You said you hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin since the magic came back... you lied to me. "

" To keep things easy, " Emma turned the teddy bear over and wrapped her arms around it. She hugged it to her chest, its softness giving her a little comfort.

Mary-Margret scoffed, " Emma. Life isn't easy and lies complicate it even more. If you had told me the truth I would have... "

" You told me to stay away from him, " Emma cut her off. " I knew... I knew it would hurt you if I told you. "

" And you think lying to me was going to hurt me less? " Mary-Margret's voice was coming up. She was actually sounding angry or at least frustrated with Emma. She glanced at her with a hard look, " What were you doing with him? Wait, I think I can guess. "

Emma frowned, " No. We weren't doing that. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " Then when did you two... "

Emma sighed, " After your welcome home party. "

" You were mad at him that night, " Mary-Margret recalled correctly.

" It was a couple of days after, " Emma said. " I found out he wasn't lying to me about Kathryn and I felt so bad about it, I went to apologize. "

" And one thing led to another? " Mary-Margret asked.

" You could say that, " Emma nodded once. " It was the only time we did anything like that. "

" Oooh, " Mary-Margret said. " So what was going on when you spending all day at his house? "

Emma sighed, " It wasn't all day. I was dealing with August too. "

" I don't care about that, " Mary-Margret said. " Why were you with Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma chewed her lip then muttered, " He said he would teach me how to use my magic. "

" Surely you could have picked someone else, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma frowned, " I thought you told me you were alright with me being around him. "

" That was before I knew all of this, " Mary-Margret replied. " I had no idea the two of you had gotten so far. "

Emma sighed, " I don't know how we did. "

Mary-Margret pulled up to the curb just outside the apartment building. She looked toward it then at Emma, " Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? The boys will be here any second. "

" I don't want to talk about anything else tonight, " Emma said. " I just want to eat something and lay down. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Fine then. I just have one more thing to say before we go inside. "

" What's that? " Emma had been reaching for her seat belt but paused.

Mary-Margret reached over and grabbed Emma's right hand in both of hers. " You are surrounded by people who love you and will do anything for you. Please don't forget that. We'll help you any way we can, all you have to do is ask. Alright? "

Emma felt a lump rise in her throat at the action, the look in Mary-Margret's eyes telling her it was indeed the truth. She took a deep breath and nodded, " Okay. I'll remember that. "

Mary-Margret let her hand go, " Now. Let's get you inside. I'll get you upstairs and I'll fix you anything you want. Just ask. "

Emma unbuckled for her seat belt, " Anything sounds good right now. I'm not that nauseous so let's take advantage of it. "

" Right, " Mary-Margret smiled and unbuckled her own seat belt. She opened the driver's side door and got out, shutting it before walking over to the passenger side. She opened the door and Emma got out. A slow smile came to her lips as she looked at the teddy bear, " I can't believe your father got you that. "

Emma chuckled, " I don't either. "

Mary-Margret shut the door once Emma was on the sidewalk and they walked up the path slowly. They remained silent as they climbed the stairs and Mary-Margret opened the door. They went inside, Mary-Margret closing the door behind them. " You go on upstairs and get comfortable while I fix the food. "

Emma nodded, " Sure. "

Mary-Margret walked over to the kitchen and Emma walked up the stairs. As she reached the top, something just felt off. She scanned the room, knowing something was different and her eyes fell on what it was. Propped up against the pillows on the bed was a large stuffed white rabbit, about the size of the teddy bear.

Emma had still been carrying her father's present but it slipped from her arms and hit the floor without a sound as she stared at the rabbit. It wore a paisley waistcoat and held a teacup in its right paw. In its left paw, a small envelope was taped. Emma moved slowly to the bed, fairly sure who the gift was from.

Her right hand shook as she reached for the envelope and opened it. A small note card was inside, Emma slipping it out in spite of her trembling fingers. Three words were elegantly written on the card: 'Come See Me'.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat at the counter in the kitchen as Mary-Margret cooked breakfast. She hadn't got much sleep after finding Jefferson's present. She hoped it wasn't evident though. She didn't want to worry Mary-Margret any more than necessary.

She had stashed the rabbit in her wardrobe, hiding it mere moments before Mary-Margret came upstairs with her supper. She knew if she had seen it, she would have not reacted well. She had scolded Emma for letting Jefferson go instead of arresting him. Emma had made a deal with him to stay away from her until she could make his hat.

He agreed, saying it was reasonable and adding he would have just escaped from jail anyway. Emma didn't find it amusing even though it was true. She hadn't seen a sign of him until the rabbit appeared on her bed. She tried not to look too anxious as she tried to think of what he wanted to see her about.

She hoped it was Belle and not to nag her about the hat. She hadn't had a chance to work on her magic at all so it was still weak. She startled when Mary-Margret set a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. " You look like you're thinking pretty hard, " She said when Emma looked into her eyes.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " I got a lot to think about. "

" It'll be alright, " Mary-Margret said. " Just eat now and we'll worry about that stuff later. We can talk once the boys are gone. "

" Okay, " Emma nodded. Mary-Margret had taken time off from school to look after her. David was still working but he was just down the street. Henry, in spite of all his begging and negotiating, still had to go to school or risk being held back.

Mary-Margret started to dish up another plate as she glanced to wards the bathroom, " Did you do your homework like I told you to? "

" Yeah, " Henry replied. He hopped up on the bar stool next to Emma. He looked at her, concern etching his face. He frowned, " Can I stay home with you? Just for today? "

" Henry, " Emma sighed. " We've talked about this. "

Mary-Margret gave him a stern look, " I told you not to ask again. "

Henry sighed, " Okay. "

Emma watched as the boy started in on breakfast, " Maybe I can walk you to the bus stop? "

" I don't know if you should be out yet, " Mary-Margret looked at Emma. " Doctor Whale said you need to take it easy until you get your strength back. "

" A walk to the bus stop isn't going to kill me, " Emma replied.

Mary-Margret looked like she was thinking it over then relented. She put her right index finger up and pointed at Emma, " No stopping anywhere. Straight down and straight back. "

" Okay, " Emma put her hands up. " I swear. "

" Good, " Mary-Margret nodded then looked at Henry then Emma. " Eat. Your food is getting cold. "

* * *

Regina watched as Belle huddled in the corner of the cell. She had been in it for five days without food, only water to drink. She had not been down there since Belle had been captured, leaving the girl on her own. Belle had called out several times, complaining of her hunger.

Regina smirked, it lessening a little when The Mirror took the place of the image of the girl. " What is it? "

" What good will she be to you if you starve her to death? " He asked.

" I'm not starving her to death, " Regina replied. " Just to desperation. "

The Mirror ached an eyebrow, " Desperation to what? "

" Eat anything I bring her, " Regina smiled. " A couple more days and she'll eat roots if I offer. "

" Be careful, Your Majesty. She may not tolerate much more, " The Mirror began.

Regina narrowed her eyes, " Are YOU telling me what to do? "

The Mirror paused then sighed, " No. I guess not. "

Regina smirked, " Good. Is there anything else? "

" Yes, " The Mirror said. " I found the last part of our plan. Look. "

Regina watched as The Mirror faded, a scene of a street taking his place. It bustled with activity, giving Regina the impression that it was a market place. It took a moment before her eyes settled on a beggar girl standing in the middle of the crowd, asking people for money and food. Most of them simply shoved her off and walked away.

Though she was a bit dirty and disheveled, Regina could see quite a few similarities to Belle. Her hair was almost the same shade of auburn, her eyes the same shade of blue. Regina smiled, " Yes... excellent. I believe she is the one. "

" Shall I send out your guards to collect her? " The Mirror returned to the glass.

Regina smirked, " I believe I shall go meet her myself. "

* * *

Emma walked down the sidewalk with Henry, wishing she had worn something a little heavier than her green sweater and blue jeans. She hadn't expected to be out longer than the time it would take to get to the bus stop but she had also expected it to be a bit warmer than it was. Henry had been quiet since they left the apartment but he made a little noise that caught Emma's attention. " Yeah, kid? "

Henry looked up at her, " Are you still sick? "

Emma shook her head, " No. It was just low blood sugar. I just have to remember to eat and I should be fine. "

" So is that why you were throwing up too? " Henry asked.

Emma blinked. She hadn't realized he had noticed. " Uh... I hope. I've just had a really delicate stomach lately. "

" You've been crying a lot too. I can hear you from the couch at night, " Henry looked really concerned. " Why? "

Emma sighed, " I'm not in the mood to answer twenty questions, Henry. I was just... really upset over what happened last month but I'm getting over it now. "

" So you really went down into Regina's crypt? " Henry asked.

" Where did you hear that? " Emma arched an eyebrow. He hadn't been told all the details of Emma's ordeal. David and Mary-Margret had tried to keep it from him while Emma just didn't feel like talking about it.

Henry blinked, " Uh. Around? "

" Ah, " Emma was starting to suspect he was quite the little eavesdropper.

" So is it true? " Henry's eagerness was overwhelming.

Emma quirked her mouth She decided it would be better for him to tell him than to hear it second or even third hand. She nodded, " Yeah. "

" Cool! " Henry said, smiling a bit. " What was it like? Can you tell me that at least? She never took me with her when she took flowers to her dad's grave. "

Emma sighed, " Dusty and smelly. "

" Did you find anything magical? " Henry's curiosity was in high gear.

Emma frowned. She wasn't about to tell him she had found her stash of hearts, not while they were walking right through the middle of town. There was no telling who the remaining hearts belonged to or how many there were. Emma shook her head, " Not really. "

" And what about that guy that kidnapped you? " Henry asked. " What happened to him? "

They reached the bus stop as the school bus pulled up to the curb, essentially saving Emma from a lengthy explanation. Emma had let Jefferson go, knowing he wouldn't stay in any jail cell long. He was just too crafty to be locked up. Instead, they had struck a deal.

They had agreed that she would make him his hat when her magic was strong enough but he had to leave her alone in return. He had done rather well until the rabbit appeared on her bed. She was pretty sure he was still watching her though. " He's not a problem anymore, " Emma hated to lie but she didn't want to scare Henry... or get him more excited.

" Oh, " Henry nodded once. " I guess he was taken care of. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " He was. "

Henry looked at the bus then at Emma, " See you later, Emma. "

" Later kid, " Emma ruffled his hair and smiled. She watched as he got on the bus. She waved when he waved at her from his seat as the bus pulled away from the curb. She watched until the bus vanished from sight before turning to head back to the apartment.

As she walked, she looked across the street at Mr. Gold's shop. She looked up the street then down before walking across. She stepped up on the sidewalk, her eyes focused on the door. As she approached, her mind flooded with all the memories she had attached to the shop, good and bad.

She touched the window with her right hand, sighing as everything went through her mind. He had given her the walkie-talkies there, the first time she had even seen beneath the surface of his facade. She had come in, the episode with Ashley still fresh in her mind so his show of emotion had thrown her off a bit. She was also still grieving for Graham, the sadness Mr. Gold displayed touching her through her own haze of the same emotion.

Shortly after that, she had come to him in anger for what he had done. He had set the fire at city hall to make her look like a hero. She had walked right into his trap by exposing him at the debate, her courage to do so winning her the election. She had managed to avoid him for a while after that but she had to go to him to help find Nick and Ava's father.

It was then he asked for her forgiveness but she only offered tolerance. That tolerance was what allowed her to accept his request for police protection in spite of the feelings she was slowly becoming aware of. Those nights spent protecting him had shed new light on him, bringing out things she thought she never knew existed. Some of the things he had told her turned out to be lies but had been quite convincing when he had told them.

She realized now he was just trying to protect himself, the truth probably being too unbelievable at the time since she really didn't believe in the curse. Her mind then went to the day he gave her the case of valuables to keep at the police station. Her left hand went to her cheek, remembering the kiss he had given her there as a 'thank you' for protecting him. It had been gentlemanly and sweet, something she wasn't used to.

He continued to be chivalrous, taking things slowly as she became more comfortable around him. Even the kiss he had given her in the police station had been rather chaste, as if he were still gauging her feelings towards him. She had never felt rushed, like she was being pushed into anything. Even when they ended up in bed together, she felt she was in complete control of the situation.

She curled her fingers against the window, recalling how rejected she had felt after that night when he refused to take Henry's custody case. It took her a while to understand why he had done it but she was beginning to. It pushed her towards august and he tried to get her to believe. In retrospect, it seemed Rumplestiltskin was trying to do the same thing, just more subtly.

She started to feel tears form in her eyes, wishing she could just see him one more time. It had been so long since he was taken, each day that passed making her feel more and more certain he was dead. She kept telling herself she would know if he were but doubted it a little, remembering how he had said Regina could block him. She had a bit of him in her so it was completely possible Regina could block her as well.

She closed her eyes, the tears slipping down her cheeks. She took her hand away from the window and wiped them away. She lingered there for a long moment before walking slowly up the street. As she approached Granny's, she decided to stop in and see Ruby.

She hadn't talked to the girl since the morning before she passed out and wanted to let her know she was alright. She looked both ways before crossing the street and heading up the path. As she approached the door, it opened and Archie stepped out. He blinked then smiled, " Miss Swan. Out and about I see. "

" I walked Henry to the bus, " Emma replied as she lamely motioned towards the bus stop.

" Oh, " Archie nodded. He then looked around to see if anyone was close then said, " Have you told him the news? "

Emma frowned. If she told Henry then she would have to tell David as well and she still wasn't ready for that. She shook her head, " No. Not yet. "

Archie frowned, " I see. Well, we can talk about that at your appointment. "

" Appointment? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " I don't know anything about an appointment. "

Archie sighed, " You have four twice a week sessions scheduled, Miss Swan. They were written in your take home instructions Doctor Whale should have given you when you were discharged. "

Emma frowned, " Oh. I haven't looked at those yet. I just went straight to bed when I got home. "

" I see, " Archie nodded once. " Well, if you want to get better, you need to take all of this seriously. "

Emma nodded, " I know. I know. Give me a chance. "

" I want to but I know how you like to run from your problems, " Archie said.

Emma quirked her mouth but could think of no rebuttal. Finally she said, " So when's the first one? "

Archie sighed, " This afternoon at four o'clock. "

" Right, " Emma nodded. " I'll be there. "

" I hope so, " Archie replied. " See you then. "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. Bye. "

Archie walked away and Emma walked up to the door to the diner. She opened it, the bell announcing her arrival. She scanned the crowd of diners before looking towards the counter. Ruby was leaning on it, talking to... August. Emma took a step back, still not sure if she could face him.

As she went to turn, he looked away from Ruby and looked at her. He blinked as he rose to his feet. Emma went back out the door, skipping steps as she tried to retreat to the sidewalk outside. She almost made it when August called her name.

" Go away, " Emma called over her shoulder. " I'm still mad at you. "

August caught up quickly, " Please, Emma. Wait. "

" No, " Emma could still recall the vision she had of August betraying Rumplestiltskin. It had explained why he had been so torn down the night she had gone to apologize. She still couldn't fathom anyone doing something so cruel but August had. From what Emma knew, Rumplestiltskin's son meant the world to him and to exploit that had been deplorable.

" Please! " August called after her.

Emma continued to walk. The apartment wasn't that much further and she had been gone longer than she had intended. Any longer and she knew Mary-Margret would be rounding up a search party to find her. She was about to make it when August grabbed her by the arm.

Emma swung around and glared at him, " Let me go! "

" Damn it, Emma! Please talk to me! " August didn't let go.

" I don't have to, " Emma reached up to pull at his hand but she couldn't pry his fingers loose. He just tightened his grip. " I'll break that hand if I have to. "

" Just let me explain, Please! " August was starting to sound desperate. " You've been avoiding me for over a month. At least let me tell you my side. "

" What's going on here? " David's voice startled Emma. He had come down unnoticed. She turned to face him, finding he looked confused by the scene in front of him.

" Prince James, " August breathed. " I was just... "

His confusion turned to anger when he saw how tightly August was holding Emma's arm, " Let my daughter go, Pinocchio. Now. "

August released Emma's arm, " I... I need to talk to her about something that happened last month. "

" Last month? " David asked sharply. " Whatever it is can wait. She's in no condition to have any heated conversations. "

" It wasn't going to be heated, " August put his hands up.

David scoffed, " It looks like it was going to be. "

" I was going to try to keep it from being so, " August said.

David looked at Emma then back at August, " Look. She's been sick, Pinocchio. I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready. "

August sighed, " Fine then. I'll go. "

" You better, " David said. " Emma doesn't need to be stressed right now. "

August nodded, " I guess you're right. Goodbye then. "

David waited until August had walked back down the path and turned to go back to Granny's before turning to Emma. " Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, " Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

David motioned in the direction August had walked in, " What was that all about? "

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, " It's complicated. I don't have time to explain it all. "

" Oh, " David nodded once. He touched Emma's crossed arms, " I'll listen if you want me to. "

Emma opened her eyes, the tender look on David's face making a lump rise in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to talk to her father the way a daughter was supposed to but she couldn't. If she did, it would expose many secrets that had been kept from him and he probably wouldn't react well to any of them. She forced a tiny smile, " Not right now but maybe soon. "

David sighed, " Okay. I'm going to hold you to that. "

" I know you will, " Emma sighed. She then pulled one of her arms free and motioned towards the apartment. She let out a strained chuckle, " I better get inside. I bet Mary-Margret is already worrying about me. "

David quirked his mouth, " She is. She sent me to look for you. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Of course she did. "

David looked at his watch, " Oh wow. I gotta run. I need to go open the pet shelter and feed everything. "

" You go on, " Emma said. " We'll call you if we need anything. "

" Don't hesitate to, " David said. He then leaned in and kissed Emma on the forehead. " Bye, sweetie. "

Emma sighed, " Bye... dad. "


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Chapter Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Regina stepped out if the carriage, opening her black lace parasol to protect her hair from the sun above. She was forced to leave the carriage outside marketplace because it was way too packed. Even if the bustling crowd tried to part to allow her passage, the path would have still been too narrow for her carriage and entourage to pass. Two guards came to flank her sides as she moved towards the hive of activity before her.

As she approached the throng, they began to become aware of her presence. They started to part, murmuring and whispering to each other but falling silent as she passed. She smiled as the marketplace fell still, people bowing their heads in respect as she moved. She glanced past them all, her dark eyes seeking out one person in particular.

It didn't take long for her find her quarry, a single voice making noise in the otherwise quiet area. " Please help me! I just need a little grain to get through this week, " The woman's voice was wrought with desperation. Regina recognized it from the scene The Mirror had shown her.

" Away with ye, " A gruff voice replied. " I have none to spare to a filthy little thing like you! "

A muffled slap reached Regina's ears and she looked at the guard to her right. " Find where that noise just came from and bring me the girl."

" Right, your highness, " The guard said and moved towards the source of the sounds.

Regina walked towards a nearby fruit cart, scanning the items for sale. She scoffed, " No apples? "

" A thousand pardons, your majesty! " The vendor, a short dirty little man wearing an equally dirty tunic, bowed. He kept his head bowed, " I sold out of them early this morning. I can offer you some fine peaches though. "

" Keep your peaches, " Regina said. " It's too early in the season for them. They will be bitter. "

The vendor blanched as the other people around the cart looked at one another and moved on. He frowned then thought better of what he was going to say. He sighed, " Perhaps you're right. "

" Of course I am, " Regina smirked. She could hear the guard returning so she turned, finding he had the woman by her left arm.

" Is this the woman, your highness? " The guard asked.

Regina looked her over her carefully, trying not to frown. Her auburn hair was in desperate need of washing and she overall looked like she hadn't seen a bath in weeks. Regina could see her hunger in her eyes and noticed how her filthy dress hung on her like it was a couple of sizes too big. Regardless of those things, she was a dead ringer for Belle.

Regina forced a smile, " Indeed it is. "

The woman blinked, " What do you want with me, your highness? "

Regina quirked her mouth, " I need a... servant for my castle. "

The woman furrowed her brow, " And you chose me? "

Regina looked her over again, " You look like you could use the job. "

The woman nodded, " I could. I have been barely surviving since my family died in a fire. I've had to beg for months. Not very successfully I might add. "

Regina waved her hand, " Well, those days are over. You look like a strong girl and I'm sure you'll be obedient. "

" I will not disappoint you, my Queen. I will do whatever you ask of me, " The woman was trembling now. She looked like she was going to cry as well.

Regina smirked, " Good. Now, let's go to the castle and get you started. "

" I... I start TODAY? " The woman blinked.

Regina nodded, " Yes. Come along. "

The guard let the woman go and she bowed to Regina, " Thank you so much. "

" You can show your gratitude later, child. My carriage is parked at the edge of the market, " Regina motioned in the general direction. " Follow my guards and I. "

" Yes ma'am, " The woman nodded.

Regina smiled, handing her the parasol. " Hold this for me, dear. My arm is getting tired. "

The woman took it, " Yes ma'am. "

Regina walked back towards the carriage, the woman keeping up with her and the guards. When they reached the carriage, she turned and smiled. " Oh my. I fear I haven't caught your name. "

The woman looked at the ground, " I forgot to tell it to you. Forgive me. "

" Well? What is it? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" Perdita. "

Regina smirked, " Pretty. Perhaps you will be as well once we get you cleaned up. "

Perdita blinked, looking unsure if she had been insulted or complimented. She bowed, " Thank you? "

One of the guards opened the door for Regina to get into the carriage, Perdita acting like she was going to follow. Regina put her hand up, " You ride with the driver. There is not enough room in the carriage for us both. "

Perdita nodded, " Yes, My Queen. "

Regina then took her parasol from the girl. She then motioned to the driver's seat, " Well? Go on. We haven't got all day. "

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, looking through her discharge paperwork and frowning. Along with the visits with Archie, Doctor Whale had also given her a list of foods and activities to avoid. She already knew most of it because of what she had gone through with Henry. It had been easier in a way since she was in jail and couldn't have any of the things listed anyway.

She frowned when she saw she would have to cut down on coffee. She practically lived on the stuff and now he expected her to cut her intake down to one cup a day. She threw the papers aside and sighed. ~One day at a time... one day at a time, ~ She told herself.

She looked over at the storybook on the kitchen table, deciding she would get her mind off of Doctor Whale's demands disguised as instructions by reading to fill in some of the blanks she had in her mind. She still had a thousand questions and she knew the answers to them all were in the book. She got up, walking to it. As she reached for it, Mary-Margret came in from her bedroom. She had been in there putting away clean laundry and looked like she was on her way to get another load.

" Mary-Margret, " Emma spoke her name before she realized she was speaking.

" Yes? " Mary-Margret stopped. She furrowed her brow, " Is there something wrong, Emma? "

Emma sighed, " Can I ask you something? I mean, like something important? "

Mary-Margret walked over and sat the laundry basket she was carrying on the table, " Sure. Anything. "

Emma bit her lip then said, " Why does David hate Rumplestiltskin so much? From everything I've read, he HELPED you two more than hurt. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I... I think you'd better ask him about it. "

" Don't you know why? " Emma furrowed her brow. " Haven't you ever talked about it? "

" No, " Mary-Margret shook her head slowly. " I tried once but he said I didn't need to know. He said it was deeply personal and didn't want to talk about it. "

Emma put her hand on the book, " Do you think its in here? "

" Could be, " Mary-Margret said. " Even I haven't read all of it. "

" Oh, " Emma ran a finger over the lettering on the cover. She was distracted from it when there was a timid knock on the front door. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Are you expecting anyone? "

" No, " Mary-Margret shook her head. " Who could it be? "

Emma walked over to the door, " Who's there? "

" Uh, flower delivery, " Though the voice was muffled, it sent a chill through Emma.

Emma unlocked the door, flinging it open. She narrowed her eyes when they fell on Belle. She was standing there holding a vase of lavender hydrangeas, matching lavender roses and white lilies. Belle looked scared by the icy look she was getting, her hand trembling slightly.

Emma wanted to question her on the spot but couldn't. She knew better than to do so with Mary-Margret in the room. Emma hadn't told her anything about the time she had been at the summer house except that Rumplestiltskin had been helping her with her magic. She knew nothing of the whole episode with Belle and Emma hoped to keep it that way.

" Oh! What beautiful flowers, " Mary-Margret's voice startled Emma. She had come up behind her unnoticed. She took them from Belle, " Thank you so much. "

Belle took a step back, " Good day. "

" Wait, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll give you your tip. "

" It's not necessary, " Belle continued to walk backwards until she reached the stairs. She then made a hasty exit down them.

" Huh, " Mary-Margret sounded puzzled. " I wonder what go into her? She acted like she couldn't wait to leave. "

Emma knew why but she wasn't going to say. She closed the door, her eyes going to the flowers, " I wonder who sent these? "

" Look for the card, " Mary-Margret said. " It's not on my side. "

Emma looked closer, finding the card had been hidden deep in the flowers. She reached in and plucked it out, holding her breath as she opened it. She read the card to herself, " Now will you see me? "

" See who? " Mary-Margret moved so she could see the card as well. She looked at Emma, " Who wants to see you? "

Emma flipped the card over but it was blank, " That's all it says. There's no name. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " Weird. "

" I'll say, " Emma looked at the flowers again. She thought about the stuffed white rabbit in the wardrobe. She hadn't really been given a chance to answer Jefferson's summons or even make up her mind if she was going to. He wasn't necessarily the most patient man in the world but he had to give her a chance.

She then thought of August. It wouldn't surprise her if he had sent the flowers. He had seemed genuinely sorry when he chased her down that morning. She just wasn't ready to talk to him though for the mere sight of him still made her angry.

" I'm going to put these on the counter, " Mary-Margret said as she walked towards the bar. " They'll brighten the place up for us, don't you think? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah... I guess. "

Mary-Margret set the vase down then looked at Emma, " Let's not worry abut who they're from, okay? We'll might find out soon enough. "

" I hope so, " Emma sighed.

* * *

Belle stared at the wall, not having the energy to do anything else. Days had started running into each other, her hunger making it hard for her to think. The first couple of days had been alright with only the water to get by on but now she was ravenous. She had never been so hungry in her life, even when food had been scarce in her own kingdom.

She thought back to the day she had to go without food while she was with Rumplestiltskin. She had uncovered a mirror in the house and he had somehow known about it. At the time, she thought he kept the mirrors covered because he thought he was ugly. She knew better now, realizing the mirrors were covered to keep Regina from spying on him.

He locked her in her room for an entire day with nothing to eat and only water to drink. When he released her, she apologized and said she would never anger him again. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing she had when she had fallen into Regina's trap by kissing him. She still felt stupid for being so naïve.

All she wanted to do now was get out of the dungeon and flee back to him. She would promise him anything as long as he would take her back. She even made up her mind never to leave the castle again if it would please him. She just wanted to see his face again.

She closed her eyes, thinking of her father and how he would react when he saw her in such condition. He was probably unaware she was even captured, possibly thinking she was still with Rumplestiltskin. She missed him dearly but she made her decision, knowing it was the right thing to do for her people. She had hoped for it to end differently though.

She heard the heavy wooden door to the dungeons creak open and then thud shut. A guard brought her water like clockwork and she figured it was time for her next ration. She waited until the footsteps were near the cell before opening her eyes. " Are you awake, my lady? " The guard was always so polite.

Belle nodded, " Yes. "

He was a handsome man with short dark hair and a beard. His blue eyes were kind and glinted a bit in the torch light. He looked up the corridor then down before leaning into the bars a close as he could as he held out a canteen. It was bigger than the others he had been bringing and he looked a little scared.

" What's wrong? " Belle moved to get to her feet to take the canteen.

" I brought you more than your allotment, " He said quietly. " I also added a bit of honey and nectar to it so you get some nourishment. It's not much but I don't dare risk smuggling you food. "

" The honey and nectar will be fine, " Belle took the canteen. " Don't risk you life for me. "

The man looked sad, " I have no life. The Queen took mine away. "

" How? " Belle blinked. " Were you drafted? "

" You could say that, " The man sighed.

Belle looked around then reached out to touch his hand, " Do you care to tell me your story? "

He looked frightened for a moment then relaxed, " I was a huntsman. She employed me to kill her step-daughter but I could not do it. "

" She just didn't kill you? " Belle was surprised. The Queen seemed the type to cut down anyone who crossed her.

The guard scoffed, " Death would have been a blessing. She took my freedom away, locking me here in the castle. She... she made me her slave and stole my heart. "

Belle furrowed her brow, " Stole your heart? You mean you love her? "

" No, " The guard shook his head. " She literally stole my heart. She controls me and I must do as she says or she will really kill me. "

" But you made this choice on your own, didn't you? " Belle asked.

The guard sighed, " I still have my free will. I am... just too scared to use it some times. "

" But why aren't you scared now? " Belle was puzzled.

The guard looked solemn as he said, " I cannot stand to see any living thing suffer. "

" What will happen if she finds out about this? " Belle shook the canteen.

The guard frowned, " Punish me I am sure... if not kill me. "

Belle looked at the canteen then shoved it back through the bars at him, " Take this. I don't need it. "

The guard looked confused, " What? "

Belle pushed the canteen against his chest, " You risked your life to bring me this. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of your compassion. "

The guard slowly took the canteen then pushed it back at Belle, " Are you sure? "

Belle pushed it away, " Yes. Go. Just bring me regular water with nothing in it. "

The guard frowned, " But you need... "

" I need nothing if it will put you in danger, " Belle cut him off. " Now go. My hunger isn't so bad that I want someone to die for me. "

The guard's shoulders sagged and he sighed, " As you wish. "

A chill ran down Belle's spine, the guard inadvertently using a phrase that made her think of Rumplestiltskin. She thought of him for that brief moment before returning her attention to the kind-hearted man before her. " Hurry. Before anyone becomes suspicious. "

The guard took the canteen back with a reluctant hand. He paused for a long moment then nodded, " Alright then. I shall return. "


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat on the couch in Archie's office, doing her best not to look him in the face. She had been there for half an hour, talking with him. She had walked to the appointment to prepare herself for it but she was still reluctant to talk about anything but her past. Wen she ran out of things to talk about, the room became silent save for the scratching of Archie's pen on his notepad.

She was distracted with her thoughts so talking about the past was just easier. All she could think about was finding out what Belle had done with Rumplestiltskin and how she would confront her. She was also wondering what Jefferson wanted and why he was being so pushy about her meeting with him. She didn't know if she was up to seeing him again so soon.

" Miss Swan? " Archie had been looking at her in a concerned fashion for several moments, long enough to make Emma uncomfortable.

" What? " She said, sounding a little snappier than she intended.

" You look like you your mind is somewhere else, " Archie said quietly. " It's like you don't want to be here. "

Emma quirked her mouth. She had to come up with something he would believe. She sighed, " I've never been comfortable talking about myself. I'm even less comfortable with shrinks. "

Archie sighed, " I see. I assume that you haven't had good experiences with them? "

Emma scoffed, " You could say that. The ones in the foster system were all jerks. They always wanted to tell me what was wrong with me but never helped me fix it. "

" You have to be willing to accept help if you want to be helped, Emma, " Archie replied. " You don't seem like the type to do that. "

Emma frowned and blinked. " How can you say that? I've accepted a lot of help since coming here. "

" Yes but not with yourself, " Archie pointed out. " The way you behaved towards me at the hospital showed me that you are reluctant when it comes to you. "

Emma had no rebuttal. It was true. She never wanted to talk about herself... it was just too painful. She would have rather forgotten the things she had been through than bring them and the emotions they made her feel up again.

Archie sighed and moved forward to the edge of his seat. He looked really sincere as he started to speak. " Emma, I know things haven't been easy for you... "

Emma scoffed, cutting him off. " You think? "

He frowned then continued, " But you can't carry all that anger and pain around with you for the rest of your life. You need to let it go and not let it have power over you any more. It will eat you alive from the inside and hinder you. It will keep you from being the best mother you can be to Henry and that baby you're carrying. "

Emma put her hand on her stomach, his words ringing through her mind. She really wanted to be her best for Henry and the baby but she was unsure if she wanted to take on the daunting task of releasing all of her baggage. She didn't want the things she had been through to affect them but she wasn't sure if she could let go of it all so easily.

" Speaking of that, " Archie's voice brought her back from her thoughts. " Have you been taking care of yourself? Eating regularly and such? "

Emma nodded, " I still have the morning sickness but I manage. I try to eat plenty. "

" Have you talked to Doctor Whale about that? " Archie asked. " I'm sure he knows some tricks to make it a little more bearable. "

" He wrote something about lollipops in the discharge paperwork, " Emma said. She scoffed, " I hate sweets though. "

" Try it, " Archie said. " I'm sure you'll tolerate it if it keeps the nausea at bay. "

" Maybe, " Emma sighed.

Archie was silent for a long moment then said, " Now, about the actual baby. "

" What about it? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" When are you planning on telling Henry? " Archie asked. " You won't be able to hide it forever and he needs to be prepared. "

" I know, " Emma shut her eyes. " I know but I'm not ready for the questions he'll ask. "

" Like who the father is? " Archie hit the nail on the head.

Emma frowned, " Yes. "

" I see, " Archie nodded. " If you tell me who he is now, it will be kept in confidence. It's part of my profession. "

Emma stared at Archie for a long time then sighed, " Can I just tell you about him and not mention his name? I... I don't feel like telling it to anyone yet. "

" You mean you haven't told a single soul? " Archie furrowed his brow.

Emma shook her head, " I've told one person but I'm going to tell anyone else until I'm ready. "

" Do you feel ashamed of what you did with this man? " Archie asked. " Was it some kind of drunken indiscretion? "

Emma shook her head, " No. We were completely sober. "

" Then how did it happen? " Archie started writing on the notepad.

Emma took a deep breath, suddenly feeling the need to let it all out. She needed to explain it so maybe someone else besides her understood. " I went over to his house to apologize to him because I had accused him of something he had not done. "

" And the apology led to... " Archie motioned to her stomach as if he were hoping she would understand.

Emma nodded, " Yes. He asked me to stay and I did. Something in the way he asked it made me feel like he needed me to be with him. "

" And did you find out what that was? " Archie scribbled some more.

" I did, " Emma nodded. " It was later but I found out he really did need me that night. "

Archie nodded, " And what was it? "

" It's his business, not mine. All I can say is it was very emotionally draining and he was feeling very beat down after it happened, " Emma replied.

Archie nodded, " So you were both emotional that night? "

" Yeah, " Emma sighed. " You could say that. "

Archie made some more notes, " And how do you feel about this man? "

Emma let out a strained chuckle, " I really don't know. I met him when I came to town and didn't think much of him but the more I was around him, I started feeling things for him. He then offered to take care of me. "

" And how did you react to that? " Archie wrote quickly.

" I refused at first but he just kept doing little things to make sure I was alright, " Emma said. " I... I just began accepting it. "

" How much do you trust him? " Archie stopped writing.

Emma frowned, " Now or then? "

" Then first, " Archie readied his pen to write more notes.

" I didn't. I thought he was a creep at first but he slowly won me over, " Emma said.

Archie nodded, " How? "

" He shared things with me I don't think he's shared with anyone in a long time, " Emma said. " Deeply personal things that took me completely unaware. When he would talk about those things, I couldn't help but feel for him because it mirrored so many things I had felt. "

" I see, " Archie said. " So you feel he's some kind of kindred spirit? "

Emma paused as she thought. He was indeed like her in so many ways. " You could say that. "

" Tell me, Emma. How do you feel when you're with him? " Archie laid the pen down.

Emma quirked her mouth, " Like things aren't so bad. He's been through so much more than I have but he's still going. That gives me hope and I feel at ease more than I ever have. "

" Hope for what, Emma? " Archie took off his glasses.

Emma shut her eyes and shook her head, " I don't know. That maybe I can defeat Regina and everyone will get their happy endings. "

" And does he know how you feel? " Archie leaned forward. " Have you told him? "

" Not yet, " Emma replied quietly.

" You should, " Archie played with his glasses. " It sounds like he means quite a bit to you and he deserves to know you're carrying his child if he feels the same about you. "

Emma let out another strained chuckle. She recalled how he had behaved when Belle was at the summer house, like he was pulling away from her and on the cusp of abandoning her. " That's the thing. I don't know if he does. "

" Then you should ask him when you tell him how you feel, " Archie offered.

Emma sighed, " But what if he says he doesn't? Then what? "

" We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, " Archie replied.

" I hope it doesn't burn down, " Emma muttered.

* * *

Regina stood over the ingredients that were spread out on the table as she looked at the spell. She had read it five times to make sure she didn't miss anything. It was a complex spell and missing any bit of it would render it useless. As she started mixing the things she needed, The Mirror appeared in the small mirror that sat on the table.

She glanced at him, " What do you want? "

" I guess I'm just curious, " The Mirror replied.

" Curious? " Regina arched an eyebrow. " I've explained my plan to you in detail already. "

The Mirror moved to a larger looking glass on the other side of the room, " But what if the spell doesn't work? "

" It will, " Regina replied as she continued to mix the powdered ingredients. She stirred them before covering the bowl they were in with her hand and muttering some magic words as she read them from the page. The bowl glowed then went dim.

" But what if Belle is greedy and won't share the food? " The Mirror asked.

Regina scoffed, " Not in her nature. Besides, she'll have compassion on poor Perdita when she sees how hungry she is. "

" You've been starving her as well? " The Mirror almost sounded appalled... almost.

Regina smirked, " I have. I have to insure they will both eat the same food and then the spell will work. "

" Your majesty? " The castle chef stood in the doorway of the room. " The dinner you requested. "

Regina smiled at the portly little woman, " Thank you. Please bring it over here. "

The woman carried the tray in, setting it on the table in front of Regina. " Double portions like you requested. "

" Excellent, " Regina said then waved her hand. " You may go. "

The chef bowed and scuttled out of the room. Regina waited a moment before removing the cover from the tray. She was pleased with the food, all of it looking too delicious to resist. She was tempted to take a bite herself but she forced the urge away. She picked up the bowl with the enchanted powder, taking pinches of it and sprinkling it on every dish...

* * *

Emma walked back down the sidewalk, heading home from her appointment with Archie. After talking for about an hour, he said she could go. She walked slowly, thinking over the things he said. She would really have to try to let go of her past if she wanted to embrace her future. She needed to do it not only for herself but for Henry and the baby growing inside of her.

She came to a cross street and was about to step off the curb when a big black car suddenly pulled across the crosswalk and blocked her path. She narrowed her eyes as the driver rolled down the window, ready to give him and earful until she saw who it was. She blinked, " Jefferson? "

" You've been ignoring my invitations, " Jefferson smirked the smirk that made the bad kind of chills run down Emma's spine.

" I don't want to see you, " Emma said sharply. " We had a deal, remember? "

" Oooh, " Jefferson said with a devil-may-care smirk. " Sounding like Rumplestiltskin there. "

Emma growled, " I told you not to contact me. I would find you when I could make your hat. I'm nowhere close to ready so just fu... "

" It's about Belle, " Jefferson's playful nature vanished in a split second, his demeanor becoming dead serious. He quirked his mouth, " You've seen her. "

Emma frowned, " Of course I have. I ran into her at the diner and you sent her to my door. "

" Oh good. I was afraid your mother had answered the door since you didn't get a hold of me right away, " Jefferson said.

" I had no idea it was about her, " Emma said. " I just thought... "

" Get in the car, " Jefferson cut her off. " We can talk on the way.

" Oh the way where? " Emma asked.

Jefferson frowned, " Get in the car and I'll tell you. We can't waste any more time. "

Emma thought it over. She really wanted to know what he knew about Belle but she was apprehensive about getting in the car with him. He was crazy after all. " Tell me where we're going. "

Jefferson sighed, " Fine. She goes to this house on the edge of town. It's way out in the woods and I think she might be contacting Regina from there. Happy? "

" Oh, " Emma said but didn't move to get in the car. She was still stuck on the whole being trapped in the same car with a madman thing. She had the safety of not only herself but the baby to think about.

Jefferson narrowed his eyes, " You want Rumplestiltskin back, don't you? "

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't miss a chance to get him back and have the knowledge he was safe. She needed him to teach her how to use her magic and she also wanted to tell him about the baby. She closed her eyes and reached for the door handle, " Fine. I'll go. "

Jefferson smiled, " I knew you would. "

* * *

" Mirror, " Regina turned to the huge mirror on the wall.

" Yes, your majesty? " The Mirror replied.

" Summon Perdita. It's time, " Regina smiled wickedly.

The Mirror nodded, " Yes, your majesty. "

The Mirror faded and Regina turned back to the covered tray of food. All the preparations had been made and all that was left for Belle and her doppelganger to share the meal. When that occurred, Belle's memories would be ripped from her and go into Perdita. It was vital Belle ate first and offered Perdita the food or the spell would backfire.

If Perdita sneaked a nibble before giving it to Belle, the process would be reversed, leaving Perdita with no memories while Belle would have all of hers. Regina would have to come up with another plan if that happened. She wasn't for sure what she would do since the spell couldn't be reversed but she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She smiled to herself when she could hear the click of shoes on the stone floor.

" You summoned me, your majesty? " Perdita asked then bowed when Regina turned to face her.

" Yes, " Regina pointed to the tray of food. " I want you to take that to the young lady down in the dungeon. She needs to be fed and I have no other servants available to complete the task. "

Perdita walked to the tray, " Yes, your majesty. "

Regina watched as she picked it up before she looked Perdita in the eye, " Don't touch any of it. Do you understand? "

Perdita blinked, looking like she had been kicked. The girl had only been given one meal since arriving at the castle but was other wise getting the same treatment as Belle. No food, just water. She bowed her head though, " I understand. "

Regina motioned to the mirror, " I'll be watching. "

* * *

Jefferson parked behind some bushes not far from a tiny cottage that sat not two miles from the northern border of Storybrooke. It was quaint and only looked big enough for two people. There was a small yet well tended garden in front of it, filled mostly with red rose bushes. He shut off the car and looked at Emma, " This is the place. "

Emma looked it over again then turned to him, " So this is where she comes after she finishes up at the flower shop? "

Jefferson nodded, " Yes. She's come out here a few times. Otherwise, she stays at her father's house. "

" What about that man that's with them at the shop? " Emma asked. She was curious about him though she had only seen him once.

Jefferson quirked his mouth, " I'm not sure. He comes out here with her sometimes though. "

" I see, " Emma nodded once. She wondered if he was someone else that was working for Regina.

Jefferson opened his door, " Enough talking. We need to hurry if we want to find anything. I don't know if she's coming out here today or not. "

" Right, " Emma opened her door and got out. She watched as Jefferson walked around the front of the car then up the path to the house. He looked around for a second before pulling some lock picking tools from his coat. Emma waited for him to pick the lock before joining him on the porch.

" Ladies first, " He said then stepped aside so Emma could go inside.

" Thanks, " Emma muttered as she stepped into the foyer. She looked around, finding the house was sparsely furnished and the furniture had no dust on it. She glanced at Jefferson after he closed and locked the front door, " It looks like they just moved in. "

" Or she's a really good housekeeper, " Jefferson offered. He motioned over his shoulder, " She's obviously got a green thumb. "

" If those plants weren't already here when they moved in, " Emma countered. " It's just too... clean for this house to be lived in. "

" But wouldn't it be dusty if it weren't? " Jefferson pointed out.

Emma frowned, " I thought we were here to see if she has any way to connect to Regina, not discuss her housekeeping habits. "

" Right, " Jefferson nodded. " Let's start looking. "

" Look for any mirrors, " Emma said as she walked further into the living room. " She was using one to talk to Regina at the summer house. "

" I'm on it, " Jefferson went the opposite way. " I'll check this side of the house. "

" Right, " Emma nodded. She went to the middle of the room, looking carefully to see if anything suspicious jumped out at her. Other than the fact the furniture was grouped tightly together, she could see nothing. She began walking slowly across the floor, looking for any loose boards that could be used as a hiding place.

She searched the whole room in a matter of minutes, finding nothing. She then moved towards an open door, finding it led to a small kitchen. It was only big enough for a small refrigerator, a two burner stove and a small sink. A dish drainer sat to the left of the sink, two plates and two cups the only things in it.

There were only three drawers under the counter and she opened them all, finding two were empty, the top most containing a sparse amount of silverware. There were no cabinets so she checked the floor like she had in the living room, all the boards secure. She decided to join Jefferson in his search since she was having no luck with hers. She walked through the living room, crossing it just as Jefferson appeared from the other door that led out of it.

" Find anything? " They both asked each other at the same time.

They blinked and Emma motioned over her shoulder, " No. Nothing. "

Jefferson motioned toward the direction he came from, " Me neither. No mirrors, nothing magical. Nothing. "

Emma frowned, " Then why does she come out here? "

" I don't know, " Jefferson said. " I thought we could find some answers here but I guess I was wrong. "

Emma opened her mouth to say something but the sound of footsteps on the porch making her fall silent. Belle's voice reached her ears though it was muffled. " Gaston, you're so stubborn. I told you it would be easier to go around back and use the ramp. "

" I will not let a few steps defeat me, " A man replied. Emma assumed it was the man from the flower shop. " I will master using these blasted things or die trying. "

" Don't be so dramatic, " Belle chided playfully.

" Quick, " Jefferson put his hand in the middle of Emma's back and pushed her. " Out the back door. "

" Where's that? " Emma hissed.

Jefferson then grabbed her hand when the sound of a key scraping in the lock reached their ears, " I'll show you. Just hurry. "

Emma let out a squeak as he pulled her hard to make her follow but they weren't fast enough. The door creaked open and Belle let out a shocked scream. " Run! " Jefferson hissed.

Emma could do nothing but obey, the sound of heavy footsteps following her and Jefferson as they ran for the back of the house. " Come back here! Who are you? " Gaston shouted after them. There was a loud thud, like he fell and he yelped in pain.

" Gaston! " Belle shouted as Jefferson and Emma reached the back door. He opened it and they fled around the side of the house back to where they had hidden the car...


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked up the path to the apartment building, her feet feeling like lead weights. Jefferson had dropped her off a good ways away so the sight of his unfamiliar car wouldn't raise suspicions. She was rather certain Mary-Margret and David both would be looking for her since she didn't come back right away after her appointment with Archie. She had already been thinking of excuse to give them when they asked where she had been.

She passed through the front door and walked up the stairs, rehearsing the story in her mind. She decided to go with a simple explanation, something easy to remember if she was asked to repeat the story. She would tell them she had gone for a walk to think and lost track of time. She knew that would be feasible enough considering she was still walking around in a bit of a daze, her body and mind still partly numb to the things going on around her.

The only things she could really grasp were the need to find out what Belle had done with Rumplestiltskin and what she was going to do to find him. Everything else was like sand. She tried to hold onto it but the tighter she tried to, the more it would slip through her fingers. It frustrated her but she just felt like she had no ability to hold on to it all.

It didn't help that her emotions made her feel like she was on a roller coaster with no way to get off. She had not been nearly emotional when she was pregnant with Henry but the circumstances had been different. Things had almost been serene and stable at that time though it was brief. She had been under the illusion that things were finally looking up for her at that point and would only get better.

Those were blissful days compared to what she was going through now. She was depressed over losing Rumplestiltskin, feeling pressured by her role as savior and conflicted about just who she could tell her troubles to. She wanted to share her problems but she knew it would only raise more questions and she wasn't in the mood to answer any. There was also no telling if her secrets would stay that way for long if she spoke them aloud.

She reached the front door, feeling in her jacket pocket for her keys. She frowned, recalling she hadn't taken them with her because she wasn't supposed to be gone that long. She steeled herself and knocked on the door. There was silence so she knocked again. " It's open, " Mary-Margret called, sounding like she wasn't that close to the door.

Emma thought it odd that she would leave the door unlocked. In fact, she distinctly recalled Mary-Margret locking it behind her when she left. August's lock made a loud thunk whenever it was used and she had heard it as she walked down the stairs. She reached for the knob and turned, opening the door just enough to slip inside before closing the door behind her.

She scanned the room, finding Mary-Margret was standing in the kitchen. She looked like she had the day Emma had come back from trying to leave and take Henry with her. That look alone let Emma know she was not happy with her for being gone for so long. " Mary-Margret... I can explain. "

" I hope so, " Mary-Margret said evenly.

Emma motioned lamely over her shoulder as she tried to keep the story she had come up with straight, reminding herself to keep it simple. The way Mary-Margret looked at her made it hard to though. " Uh, I went for a walk to the waterfront. I needed to think after I talked to Archie and I lost track of time. "

" David and Henry are out there looking for you, " Mary-Margret's tone stayed even and her eyes were slightly narrowed. Emma could almost feel her unhappiness with her. " If that were true, they would have found you. "

Emma blinked, " Maybe they were going in the opposite direction? "

" You sound like you're questioning that, " Mary-Margret replied. " Emma, where were you... really? I'm giving you one more chance. "

Emma swallowed, sensing something was different from when she had left. She noticed the flowers were no longer on the counter. " What happened to my flowers? "

Mary-Margret's frown deepened, " I threw them away after I found this. "

Emma's eyes went wide when Mary-Margret put the stuffed rabbit on the counter. She thought she had hidden it well enough. " How did you... "

" I decided to hang your clothes up instead of leaving them on the bed for you to do it. I was trying to help you out a little. Imagine my surprise when I found this, " Mary-Margret motioned to it. She then looked at Emma again, " So is it from Jefferson like I think it is? "

Emma sagged her shoulders, " Yes. He... "

" How did he get it to you? " Mary-Margret cut her off. " Have you been seeing him even though you told your father and I you told him to leave you alone? "

" He left it here while we were all at the hospital, " Emma said. " I found it when we came home. "

" But when? How? " Mary-Margret's eyes went wide. " I came home and got you some clothes. I didn't see it then. "

" He must have done it after Henry and you left, " Emma reasoned.

Mary-Margret scoffed, " Obviously. "

" Look, " Emma said. " I was just as shocked when I saw it. That's why I shoved it in the wardrobe. "

" So it was a surprise for you? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

" Yes, " Emma motioned to the spot the flowers had previously occupied. " Those were a surprise too. "

Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest, " So were you with him? "

" Mary-Margret... " Emma started. She had no idea how she would explain it to her since she knew nothing of Belle or the events that led up to Jefferson kidnapping her.

" You were, weren't you? " Mary-Margret said sharply. She shook her head, " I can't understand you right now. How could you put yourself and the baby in danger like that? "

" Look, " Emma replied just as sharply. " We made a deal that he wouldn't come after me or watch me anymore if I let him go but... something came up. "

" What was so important that he had to break his deal with you? " Mary-Margret asked, looking rather confused. " Why did he have to see you so badly? "

Emma shut her eyes, " Something that happened last month. "

" I'm tired of hearing 'something', Emma. I want to know what it is, " Mary-Margret sounded exasperated with the word. " We can't help you unless you start telling us these things. We want to help you but we can't fix anything unless we know what's wrong. "

Emma opened her eyes, " I don't need you to fix things. I'm a grown woman and I can handle it myself. "

" If you call what you've been doing handling, " Mary-Margret said, her voice becoming pleading. " We've been watching you struggle for a month and we can't take it any more. I'm your mother and James is your father If we can't help you then no one can. Just please talk to us... talk to me at least. "

A lump rose in Emma's throat, fear and confusion flooding her so quickly it overwhelmed her. She couldn't fight the tears that came to her eyes, some slipping down her cheeks as she looked at her mother. She was the kind, compassionate and caring mother she had always wished for but now she couldn't even tell her problems to her though she desperately wanted to know. She was too scared how she would react to the things she would have to tell her.

Mary-Margret walked around the bar, reaching for Emma. " Come here, " She said. " I just want to help you. Why can't you let me? "

" I can't... " Emma took a step back the looked at the stairs to her room. She just couldn't bring herself to staying in the same room with Mary-Margret. She would still want to know about everything and Emma just couldn't bring herself to talk about any of it. She moved towards them but Mary-Margret grabbed her arms.

" Emma! You can't keep running away! " Mary-Margret said as she held on, her strength surprising Emma. " I want you to stay here and talk to me! "

" I can't! " Emma sobbed as she tried to break free of Mary-Margret's grip. " I... just can't! "

" Stop fighting! " Mary-Margret grunted. " You're going to hurt yourself and... "

Just then, the front door opened, David and Henry standing there. David blinked, " What's going on here? "

Emma managed to get loose from Mary-Margret before she dashed up the stairs. She threw herself down on the bed face first into her pillow, gripping it tightly as a flood of tears rushed forth. Each sob wracked her body violently, screaming into the pillow as she cried. " Why?! " She shouted, her voice muffled by the pillow. " Why does it have to be like this?! "

* * *

Belle looked towards the cell door when she heard the heavy wood door of the dungeon creak open. She furrowed her brow, " Huntsman? " She called, surprised by the weakness of her own voice.

" No, " A woman's voice answered her.

Belle got to her feet, using the wall next to her for support. No women had visited her except for the Queen but this voice was not hers. " Then who are you? "

" A servant, " The woman replied. " My name is Perdita and I have brought you a meal. "

" Food? Really? " Belle wasn't expecting that. She had decided the Queen had made up her mind to starve her to death then dump her body where Rumplestiltskin could find it. She figured the Queen was evil enough to do something so cruel.

" Yes, " Perdita finally appeared in front of the cell door. She was carrying a large covered tray that looked like it could hold enough food for two. She looked at Belle and startled, almost dropping the tray but she recovered. " Oh my! You look like me! "

" And you look like me, " Belle whispered. She peered at Perdita in the dim light of the torches. She indeed bear an uncanny resemblance to herself. " It is said that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. "

" Yes, " Perdita nodded, her eyes still fixed on Belle. " But I never thought I'd meet mine. "

" Nor did I, " Belle replied. " Are you from around here? "

Perdita nodded, " The village not too far from here. Where are you from? "

" My kingdom is quite far away, " Belle said.

" How in the world did you end up here then? " Perdita asked.

Belle sighed, " It is a long story. "

" I have nothing but time so I can listen, " Perdita said. She then looked at the floor, " If you're willing to tell that is. "

" I am willing, " Belle said and let out a strained chuckle. " I've been alone down here for so long, I would enjoy the company. "

" Then I shall keep you company while you eat, " Perdita set the tray down and lifted the cover. " My lady had sent plenty of food for you. "

Belle looked at it and then at Perdita. She noticed her cheeks were a bit sunken in and she looked at the food with obvious want in her eyes. If Belle didn't know any better, she would have sworn she heard the woman's stomach growl as she looked at the food. She gave her a gentle smile, " There is too much for me here and you do look like you could use something to eat. "

" Oh, " Perdita waved her hand. " I couldn't. My lady forbade me from eating any of it. She said it was for you. "

" Then I shall eat my fill and you can have the leftovers, alright? " Belle offered. " I'm not a big eater and so much will go to waste if you don't have some. "

" But aren't you hungry? " Perdita asked. " You look positively starving. "

" I am but I still could not manage all of that, " Belle said. She smiled again, " I have an idea. Let us talk and eat. I'm as curious about you as you are of me I'm sure. "

Perdita sighed, " I'm sure it will not hurt anything if I keep you company. "

" Oh would you? " Belle asked. " It's been so long since I've seen anyone but the guards and the Queen. "

Perdita gave Belle a tiny smile, " Alright. "

* * *

Emma lay on the bed, unsure of how much time had passed. She had cried until she had no tears left and now was on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was flooded with thoughts which she picked apart one by one. As she did, she cuddled the teddy bear David had gotten her because she needed to hold onto something as she thought.

She heard someone on the stairs and she moved so she could see who it was, surprised to see David standing there. He had a concerned look on his face as he looked at Emma. " Are you okay? "

Emma sighed, " I had a rough day. "

" I saw that, " David replied. He took a step into the room, " Do you want to talk to me about it? "

Emma frowned, " My session with Archie brought up a lot of things I don't want to deal with right now. "

" So is that why you went off with that Jefferson guy? " David arched an eyebrow.

" I guess Mary-Margret told you about that, huh? " Emma frowned. She had hoped Mary-Margret would keep quiet about that.

" Yeah, " David took another step into the room. " I was afraid he wouldn't stay away. I told you to lock him up. "

Emma forced herself into a sitting position, " What? So he could escape from jail? "

David frowned, " You said he had agreed to stay away from you. "

" He did, " Emma sighed.

" So why was he sending you those gifts? Why did he want to meet with you? " David furrowed his brow. He sighed, " I'm just trying to understand. "

" It was about that thing last month, " Emma replied. " We were looking for something and he thought he had a lead on it. "

" And did he? " David moved closer to the bed.

Emma frowned, " We didn't really get a chance to find it. "

" Oh, " David said quietly. " He didn't try to hurt you, did he? "

Emma shook her head, " No. He didn't. "

" Good, " David said firmly. " I didn't want you to have to put me in jail for murder. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I would have let you off on self defense. "

David was silent for a long moment before he motioned to the bed, " Can I sit? "

" Sure, " Emma moved her legs. " But why? "

" I came up here for another reason than to ask you about Jefferson, " David sat down. He looked at the floor then at Emma again. " Mary-Margret said you had a question for me. "

Emma blinked, recalling how she had asked Mary-Margret about David's hatred towards Rumplestiltskin. She had told her to ask him because she didn't know. She hadn't expected her to mention it to David though. Emma nodded then looked away, " At the hospital, you started to get angry when you thought I was defending Rumplestiltskin. Why? "

David frowned, " I thought you were reading the book. "

" I was, " Emma said. " Not recently though. I haven't had the concentration to but I did read a lot of the later stories. "

" You should have read the early ones as well, " David said. He sighed, " Then you would know why. "

" Why can't you just tell me? " Emma asked. " It doesn't make sense for you to hate him so much when he did what he did to get you to Snow. Not to me anyway. "

David's frown deepened, " It makes sense to me. "

" Then help me understand, " Emma countered. " Please? I wouldn't be here if he didn't help the two of you together when Regina was working so hard to keep you apart. "

David stared at Emma for a long time then sighed, " That might may be so but it still doesn't excuse what he put me through. "

" What do you mean? " Emma cocked her head to the side.

" If you had read the beginning of the book, you would know. Emma, please... I... can't talk about it, " David moved to get up but Emma grabbed his arm.

" Dad, help me understand... please? " Emma held onto him gently enough he could pull away if he wanted to. She could feel his muscles were tense as he stared back at her. She took her hand away, " Never... "

David relaxed his shoulders, his expression softening. He looked at the bed, " I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later. "

" So you're going to tell me? " Emma felt hopeful he would.

David nodded, " I had a twin brother. Apparently, my mother and father were having trouble and were going to lose their farm while my mother was pregnant. Just when things looked like they were going to lose everything, a man came along with a deal. "

" And that was Rumplestiltskin, " Emma said.

" Yeah, " David nodded. " I, of course, didn't know any of this until much later so this is all the story my mother told me. "

" Go on, " Emma urged.

David sighed, " He told them he would protect the farm from being taken if they gave him my brother. He reasoned with them that they were barely getting by as it was and two babies would be too much of burden. My father and mother agreed because it would have been really bad to lose the farm. She said we all probably would have died if that had happened. "

" So he took your brother? " Emma asked.

" Yes. As it turned out, the king of the land and his wife could not have children of their own and had come to Rumplestiltskin as well for help. I don't know what the terms of the deal were for them but he gave them my brother in exchange for whatever they promised him in return. "

" I see, " Emma nodded. " Go on. "

David sighed and closed his eyes, " I didn't know any of this, even that I had a twin brother, until both my father and him were dead. Mother and I were just barely getting and were about to lose the farm again when Rumplestiltskin showed up again. It was then I found out about it all. "

" What was the deal this time? " Emma was curious.

David took a deep breath then let it out as he opened his eyes, " King George had promised Midas that his 'son' would slay a dragon but he was killed before he could accomplish the task. This really put King George in a bind because the kingdom was running out of money and was falling to pieces. Midas' reward for the dragon's death would have put the kingdom back in the black. So, he needed a stand-in for his dead son... my brother. "

" That much I read, David. But I want to know what Rumplestiltskin did to you that was so bad that you hate him so much. "

David stared at Emma, " He ruined my father. My mother said as soon as he took my brother, he was consumed with guilt. He could barely function as a farmer and a father. My mother and I had to do the bulk of the work while he sat and suffered. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. She could see David was tensing up, his fingers curling against her comforter. " You can stop if... "

" I always thought I was at fault somehow so I did everything I could to please him but nothing did, " David continued. " He would just look at me with this sad expression like he was disappointed in me somehow. I had to deal with that all of my life until he died. All of that guilt he carried killed him... Guilt that was brought on by the deal he made with Rumplestiltskin. "

Emma touched his hand, " I'm so sorry. I never knew. "

" I never knew either until he showed up and my mother told me the story, " Tears threatened the corners of David's eyes. " All those years, I thought I wasn't good enough for my father and thought he didn't love me. I felt worthless because of that... that demon. "

" So you blame him? " Emma asked. Deep inside, she was dreading telling David about the baby even more than she already had been. She knew he would totally lose it if he knew she was carrying the child of the man he blamed for ruining his life.

David looked at her, " Of course I do! If it weren't for him, I would have had my father and my brother! He took that all away from me! I can NEVER forgive him for that! "

Emma flinched at the sudden outburst then frowned, " But everything he did... "

" Means nothing. It doesn't fix what he did to me and it never will, " David cut her off. He stood up, " I'm done talking about this. There's dinner downstairs whenever you feel like coming down. "

Emma watched as David left the room, startling when she heard the slam of the front door. She drew her knees to her chest and pressed her face against them as new tears came to her eyes as she wondered just what she was supposed to...


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma lifted her head when she sensed someone was in the room. It had only been a few minutes since David had revealed why he hated Rumplestiltskin so much before storming out of the apartment. She sat up to find it was her mother at the top of the stairs, looking rather concerned. She furrowed her brow, " Mary-Margret? "

" I guess that didn't go well, huh? " Mary-Margret came into the room.

Emma nodded, " It was awful. He got really angry when I asked him about it. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " I know. He knocked a picture off the wall when he slammed the door. "

" So what am I going to do now? I can't tell him that this baby belongs to the man he hates more than anything in the world, " Emma put her hand on her stomach. " He'll go crazy. "

" Perhaps, " Mary-Margret said. " But once he calms down... "

Emma gasped, cutting her off as thought occurred to her. She went cold as she said, " What if he'll want me to get rid of it? "

Mary-Margret walked to the bed and sat down, " Maybe not. He's not that cold-hearted. He wouldn't want you to hurt an innocent baby. Besides, you're a grown woman. You can tell him 'no'. "

Emma frowned, " But how will he react if I tell him I'm going to keep it? "

Mary-Margret put her right hand on Emma's shoulder, " I can't tell you that. You might be worrying about nothing, Emma. "

" Nothing? After the way he stormed out of here? " Emma said sharply. " He'll... "

" What's going on up here? " Henry was on the stairs. He looked a little confused. " And why did grandpa leave like that? "

Emma's stomach dropped, unsure of how much of the conversation the boy had heard or if he heard any of it at all. Mary-Margret also looked scared, paling at the sight of the boy. " Uh, " Emma stammered. " Mary-Margret and I were just talking. "

" About what? " Henry asked.

Mary-Margret looked at Emma, " We really should tell him. He needs to know as well, " She said in a hushed tone.

" Really? Now? I thought we were going to wait, " Emma hissed back at Mary-Margret.

" YOU were going to wait, " Mary-Margret said. " I think its better we tell him now. "

Henry looked confused, " Uh, what are you talking about? "

Emma was getting the impression that Henry hadn't heard anything but it was too late, this new conversation piquing his curiosity. There was nothing left to do but tell him lest he keep asking questions. She sighed, " Come here. I have something really important to tell you but you have to keep it a secret from your grandfather, okay? "

" I'm good at keeping secrets, " Henry said as he walked into the room. " What is it? "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then sighed. When she thought she had her thoughts together, she said, " You know I've been sick lately. "

" Yeah, " Henry nodded. " You've been throwing up a lot. Is it the flu? "

Emma frowned, " No. It's not the flu, Henry. It's... I... "

" How do you feel about being a big brother? " Mary-Margret blurted out.

Emma glared at Mary-Margret. Emma had hoped to be more subtle than that. " Mary-Margret! "

" He has to know, " Mary-Margret replied. " We can beat around the bush with something like this. "

" So I'm going to be a big brother? " Henry asked slowly.

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. How do you feel about it? "

Henry looked between them for a long moment before a slow smile spread across his lips. " I think I might like that. How soon? "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. In about eight months, give or take a week or two. "

Henry ran to the bed and pounced on Emma, wrapping his arms around her. He started talking a mile minute as he clung to her, " This is great! Am I having a brother or a sister? Will I have to change diapers and babysit? Do you think it will like me? "

Emma brought her hands up slowly and put them around Henry, " I don't know yet. Maybe. I hope so. "

Henry then fell silent. He pulled back and looked at Emma, his brow creasing again, " Wait. Why can't we tell grandpa? "

" We can't tell him yet, " Emma stressed 'yet'. " He... he needs a little more time before we tell him about it. "

" Why? " Henry asked. " Don't you think he'll be excited? "

Emma sighed, " Oh, he will be. Trust me. "

* * *

Regina walked into the dungeon, smirking as she approached Belle's cell. She was slumped against the bars, a gash on the side of her head oozing blood. Where she sat was where she fell after her memories were ripped from her, the side of her head slamming into the bars as she went. Regina had seen it all through the mirror, even watching as she fled deeper into the dungeon, bewildered by the process that had put her in Perdita's body.

Regina looked down the hallway, deciding to deal with Belle's former body later. He true quarry was cowering somewhere in the shadows, curled up and clutching herself. She knew this because she had seen it in the mirror as well. She ran her fingers along the bars of the empty cells as she strolled towards the corner she was holed up in.

" Come out, come out, " She purred. " Come out, whoever you are. "

She smirked when she heard labored breathing echoing down the corridor, punctuated with the sound of crying. She followed the sound to where Belle, in her new home, was. She was huddled and sobbing. Regina smiled down at her, " Tsk. Tsk. Look what your kind little heart has gotten you into now. "

Perdita's form looked up, narrowing her eyes at Regina, " What have you done to me? Why am I in this body now? "

" Belle? " Regina asked though she knew the answer to the question.

" Yes! " Belle's voice came from Perdita's lips. Not that their voices were that dissimilar to begin with but there was a certain inflection Belle possessed that Perdita had lacked.

" Oh, " Regina said. " It DID work. Now I can carry on with my plans. "

" Your plans? " Belle gasped. " What are your plans? "

" You will see, " Regina said then seized Belle by the arm. She frowned when she resisted, " Come with me or I shall get the guards and they will NOT be gentle. "

Belle let Regina jerk her to her feet, knowing her threat was not idle. She let her lead her back to the cell where her body lay, gasping at the sight. " Is... is that me? " She asked.

" It used to be you, " Regina said.

" Am I... dead? " Belle looked at Regina.

Regina scoffed, " No. "

" What of the other girl's memories? Are they in my head now? " Belle asked.

Regina frowned, " You ask too many questions. "

Belle watched as Regina waved her hand, the cell door swinging open. Regina shoved her inside, closing the door behind her. She looked at her unconscious body then at Regina again, " Are you just going to leave me here with myself? "

" Only for a few minutes. I have to go get the guards and they will take... that away. Stop referring to it as yourself. That's no longer you. You are now what you are in that body. "

" And what of the girl? What became of her? " Belle asked though she was having trouble comprehending what was happening. It was all she could do to keep from getting overwhelmed by it all.

" That beggar? You don't have to worry about her anymore, " Regina smirked coldly. " She's gone. "

Belle's knees went weak, causing her to collapse next to her former body. In a strange way, she had hoped that Perdita had simply switched with her but the way Regina said 'gone' let her know she was most likely dead. " You terrible sick woman, " Belle whispered as she curled her fingers against the ground. " How can you be so evil? "

Regina smiled down at her, " It's an art. "

* * *

Emma walked down to Granny's, scanning the street for any sign of David. It had been over two hours since he had left the apartment and Mary-Margret had become worried. Emma offered to go check Granny's since it was close and she needed to clear her head with some fresh air. She was a little mad at Mary-Margret for all but forcing her to tell Henry about the baby.

She wasn't ready yet, not to tell Henry or David. Henry thankfully didn't ask about who the father was but she knew David would once he found out. After what had happened, she wasn't for sure if she could tell David at all. She entertained the thought of waiting until her condition was hard to hide but she knew that would still cause problems.

She sighed, looking up to find she was almost to Granny's. She walked towards the gate, jumping slightly when her progress was impeded by August. She hadn't seen him, distracted by her search for her father.

" Emma, " He said. " Hey. Hi. "

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. She really wasn't in the mood for dealing with him. She had other things on her mind, " August, please. I'm here... "

" Can I just please talk to you? I have something to say and I need to say it, " He cut her off.

Emma glanced into the diner's front window, seeing David at the bar. He had a half-empty glass of beer in front of him. He was looking down at the counter, tracing the smooth surface with his right index finger. He seemed lost in own thoughts and Emma frowned.

" Emma? Are you listening to me? " August asked.

" I can't right now, " Emma said as she tried to walk around August. " I'm here to do something else. "

" It can wait, " August said firmly. " We still need to talk about last month. I need to tell you why I did that. "

Emma pushed him with her left hand, " I don't feel listening to it. I'm busy. "

" Please, Emma! " August grabbed her by the arms and held her tightly. " Let me explain myself so maybe you can forgive me. "

Emma narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, " After what you did? I doubt I could. Now let me go! "

August stumbled back when Emma pushed him, slamming into the gate post if the diner's fencing.

" Let me explain, " August moved towards her, grabbing her again. " I was desperate. I... "

" I said get off! " Emma shoved him again but he grabbed onto her arms.

August held her tightly, " Please just listen to me and I won't bother you again! "

" Let me go! " Emma hissed. " I swear I'll kick you in the crotch if you don't. "

" Just let me talk, " August grunted as Emma struggled against him.

The sound of the diner door opening stopped the fight cold. He and Emma looked towards it to see David standing on the front step. " What's going on here? " He asked. Emma could see curious onlookers gathered at the windows.

" Prince James, " August breathed as he still held onto Emma. " I was just talking to Emma. "

" Didn't I just tell you this morning to leave her alone? " David walked down the front steps. " Get your hands off of her. "

August took his hands from Emma, " I know you did but I really need to talk to her. "

" Whatever it is, it can wait. She's in no condition to be stressed right now, " David stopped at Emma's side.

" But it's important and I can't stop thinking about it, " August said.

David frowned, " Are you deaf, blind or both? "

" No, " August said. " It's just... it's just I need her to forgive me for something. "

David scoffed, " What does she need to forgive you for? What did you do that was so bad? "

August fell silent, staring at them both. It looked like he was seriously thinking about the question and weighing out his options and consequences if he revealed the truth. Emma narrowed her eyes, " I found out that he came through the wardrobe before you put me in there. "

David looked between them and scoffed, " Impossible. The Blue Fairy said only one person could go through. "

" She lied, " Emma said. " Geppetto told her he wouldn't make the wardrobe unless Pinocchio could come too. "

David's jaw dropped open then looked at August, " Pinocchio... is this the truth? "

August frowned and closed his eyes, " Yeah... it's true. "

David narrowed his eyes, " So Snow could have come with Emma to raise her? "

" There was enough magic in the tree for two people, " August nodded. " But my father did not want to lose me. "

David looked at Emma, " And you've known this for how long? "

" A month, " Emma replied. She furrowed her brow at the glare David was giving her. " What? "

" Does your mother know? " David asked sharply.

Emma nodded, " Yes. "

David scoffed, " And you couldn't tell ME? I deserve to know something like that! "

Emma frowned, " We were afraid you would get angry... and it looks like you are. "

" Of course I am! " David snapped. " You could have grown up with your mother and avoided all that crap you had to go through! "

" I know, " Emma sighed. " I know but we can't change that now. "

David then turned to August, " What made your father think YOU were more important than the Savior? What was he thinking? " He poked August hard in the chest.

" He did it because he loved me and didn't want to lose me, " August said. He frowned, " He made me promise to protect Emma. "

David scoffed again, " A damn good job you did of it. How did she end up in the foster system all alone then? "

" I was a child! " August stressed the word.

" A willful one at that, " David snapped back. " I remember all the mischief you used to get into then and all the heartache you put your father through before you were a real boy. "

" I was learning! " August's voice cracked. " How else was I supposed to? "

David took a step back, " You know what? I'm done. We're done. I want you to leave Emma alone until she's ready to talk to you. If you don't, I'll be forced to do something drastic. "

" Prince James, " August took a step towards him. " I just want to apologize to her. That's all. "

" And she'll hear your apology when SHE'S ready, " David grabbed Emma by the arm. " Come on. Let's go home. "

Emma said nothing as David tugged her along back toward the apartment. She glanced over her shoulder as they walked, seeing Ruby comforting August as he covered his face with his hands, obviously crying...

* * *

Regina paced the throne room, waiting for her guest. She glanced at the mirror that showed Belle in her new cell, one where she could watch her constantly. She was curled up in the corner of it, looking very sad. Her former body was in the same room as Regina, laying on a chaise lounge in a state of unconsciousness.

There was knock at the door, Regina snapping her fingers to return the mirror to its reflective surface. She checked her hair then called, " Come in. "

The Huntsman came into the room, looking like he was about to speak but he stopped. His eyes went to Belle's former body and he looked quite worried. " Your majesty... " He whispered as he looked at Regina. " What happened to her? "

" Never you mind that, " Regina replied sharply. " Why have you come? "

" Your guest is waiting at the front gate, " The Huntsman's eyes went back to Belle's disheveled and bloody body. Her clothes were filthy and torn. Her pale white skin was bloodstained from the injury to her head and she looked very malnourished. " Do you wish for me to show him in? "

" Yes please, " Regina said.

" Are you sure? " The Huntsman asked. He motioned to Belle. " Do you want her father to see her in this shape? What if he... "

" I SAID show him in, " Regina hissed.

The Huntsman swallowed then nodded, " Yes, your majesty. "

Regina watched as The Huntsman left, smiling to herself as she thought of how well her plan was going. She would be able to keep Belle prisoner and give her back to Maurice, insuring he would remain loyal to her while she figured out a way to use Belle against Rumplestiltskin. " I'm so clever, " She muttered to herself.

" Indeed you are but how do you think Maurice will react when he sees his daughter's body in such a state? " The Mirror asked, his face appearing in the shiny surface.

Regina chuckled, " He will hate Rumplestiltskin even more than he already does. "

" I see, " The Mirror said. " He's here. "

Regina watched as The Mirror's face faded before turning back to the door. It opened slowly and The Huntsman showed Maurice in. The man's eyes lingered on Regina long enough for him to bow in her presence before they were drawn to the lounge. He took a sharp breath, " Oh my Gods! What happened to her? "

Regina sighed, " This is the way I found her... unconscious in the woods outside of Rumplestiltskin's castle. Apparently, he had his fun with her and disposed of her. "

Maurice walked to the lounge, reaching out to touch Belle's hair as tears filled his eyes. He sobbed as he stroked her matted dirty locks, " Oh my darling! I should have forced you to stay! "

" She was barely alive when I found her, " Regina sauntered over to him. " I've tried my best to keep her alive while I waited for you to come but I fear it is still touch and go at this point. "

Maurice continued to sob, " I should have never asked him for his help... I should have found another way. "

" Yes, you should have but what is done is just that, " Regina sighed heavily. " Perhaps with great care, she will recover but probably not fully. Only the Gods know what he did to her while she was with him. She may never be the same again after that. "

Maurice wiped his tears away, new ones streaming down his face. " I shall get her the best help I can find, " He sobbed. " And I will protect her like I should have before. "

" That's a good father, " Regina smiled. " Now, let me get you some help to get her to your carriage. "


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma came downstairs as she adjusted her sleep shirt and yoga pants, the smell of breakfast waking her from her fitful sleep, turning her stomach a bit. After revealing to David the truth about the wardrobe, she had not been able to rest well. Even thought it had been the truth about that, she had still lied to him about what she and August had been fighting over. She however couldn't tell him it was because August had pretended to be Rumplestiltskin's long lost son.

She still could not find it within herself to forgive such a cruel and heartless act. He had taken advantage of a weak spot, of something Rumplestiltskin had held dear. She knew he had been blinded by his emotions, just like she had when she made herself look like a fool in front of the whole town. She had been so blinded by her own need to expose the mayor, she couldn't see she had been walking into a carefully laid trap.

" Good morning, " Henry called from the counter, bringing Emma's attention to him.

She looked towards him then into the kitchen and furrowed her brow, " Where's Mary-Margret? "

" She's talking with grandpa in the bedroom, " Henry motioned to it. " He's really mad about what you told him last night. "

Emma frowned, " You weren't listening in, were you? "

" I don't have to, " Henry said. As if on cue, David's angry shouting could be heard through the closed door of the bedroom.

" Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out, Snow? " He said.

" Because I knew you'd act just like this! " Mary-Margret replied just as loudly. " Besides, that whole mess happened with Emma before I could. I wanted you to be able to focus on her. "

" You've had a month to tell me! " David shot back. " I would have liked to have known sooner than this. Is there anything else you're not telling me? "

" James, " Mary-Margret said. " We haven't got time... "

" Is there? " He cut her off.

" James! I have make sure Henry make-up work is done and get him off to school. You need to go to work soon or you'll be late, " Mary-Margret avoided the question. " Can we talk about it when we get home tonight? "

David was silent for a long time then sighed before muttering something Emma couldn't quite hear through the door. She skittered over to the counter when she head him walking to the bedroom door, hopping up on a bar stool next to Henry just as he opened it. He was already dressed for work, probably cornering Mary-Margret after he had gotten ready.

He walked over to the counter and glanced at Emma, " Good morning, sweetie. "

" Good morning, " Emma smiled the best one she could muster despite the tension in the air. She could see that David was still worked up but was trying to hide it for her sake. She watched as he slapped some scrambled eggs onto two pieces of toast, putting them together to make a sandwich. " In a hurry? "

" Yeah, " He said and took a bite. He chewed quickly then swallowed. He set the sandwich down, " The animals are waiting on me. "

Emma nodded and watched as he darted over to the coat hooks and grabbed his jacket. He put it on quickly before going back to his sandwich. He grabbed it up before going to Emma and giving her a sideways hug and ruffling Henry's hair. He went to the front door and left, Emma exhaling the breath she had been holding.

It seemed he wasn't aware that either one of them had heard the conversation or he just didn't care. Emma figured it was the former instead of the latter because it wasn't like David to be careless. Emma sighed and decided she would try to eat something even though her lingering nausea was starting to rear it's ugly head. It wasn't as bad at that particular moment but she knew if could get downright unbearable at the drop of a hat.

She got off the bar stool and walked around the counter, aware that Henry was watching her. The child hadn't said a single word since before David left. Emma glanced at him, finding that his gaze was intense, like he was thinking as he carefully eyed his mother. " What's up, kid? "

" Grandma and grandpa were yelling so I couldn't help but hear, " He chose his words carefully. " Is it true? "

" Is what true? " Emma asked as she grabbed some toast. She eyed the butter but her stomach protested. It wasn't too keen on handling anything greasy.

" What Geppetto did, " Henry said, making Emma freeze as she reached for the jar of jam Mary-Margret had set out.

She looked at Henry, " You heard that? "

" They _were_ yelling, " Henry reminded her. " I couldn't help but hear. "

Emma sighed, " I guess you have a point. It is true, Henry. "

" Wow, " Henry sat back a little. " So The Blue Fairy lied? "

Emma nodded once, " Yes. She did. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " But fairies are supposed to be good. They aren't supposed to lie. "

" But I guess she had to, " Emma set the toast down. " Geppetto said he wouldn't make the wardrobe unless Pinocchio could go. "

" Oh, " Henry frowned. " I guess so. "

Emma went back to getting her meager breakfast together, an uncomfortable silence filling the kitchen until Mary-Margret came out of the bedroom. She looked between Emma and Henry, " Is there something wrong? "

Emma shook her head, " Not really. We just got done talking about what David found out last night. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " Oh. So I guess you could hear us. "

" Yup, " Emma sighed as she picked up her plate and walked back around the bar. She resumed her seat next to Henry and picked up her first piece of toast. She glanced at the clock then quirked her mouth, " I better hurry if I'm going to walk you to the bus, kid. "

* * *

Belle, in Perdita's body, watched as a burly guard carried her former shell out of the throne room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her distraught father follow close behind, crying and swearing to never let any more harm come to her. She cried as well, wishing she could tell her father that the body he made his oaths to was no longer hers. She wondered if anything remained inside of it at all.

Once the door to the throne room closed, Regina turned to the mirror and smirked at her. " What a touching show of emotion, " She said sarcastically. " Poor old fool doesn't know a thing. "

" But why? " Belle cried. " Why are you doing this? "

Regina continued to smirk, " I'm killing two birds with one stone, my dear. I have you to use against Rumplestiltskin and your father has you... or what he thinks is you anyway, back like he asked me to do. "

" My father... asked you... " Belle frowned.

Regina nodded, " To retrieve you from Rumplestiltskin in exchange for his undying loyalty. He made no stipulations to what condition you had to be in. As far as he knows, that is you and just not a part. The best part is, he will blame it all on your lover. "

" You cold-hearted bitch, " Belle said. She didn't use such crass language but it fit this situation. There was no other way to describe Regina at that moment. " He was nothing but kind to me and would have never abused me so. "

Regina scoffed, " Your father doesn't know that so what does it matter? You're mine now to do with as I wish. "

" I will resist! " Belle struggled to her feet and grabbed the bars. " I will never do as you ask... NEVER! "

" Oh, we'll just see about that, " Regina narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers. With that, she was standing in front of Belle's cell. Wordlessly, she waved her hand and opened the door.

" What are you doing? " Belle asked as she backed into the corner with no chance for escape.

" Making sure you will ALWAYS mind me, " Regina hissed, plunging her hand into Belle's chest.

Belle gasped in pain, grabbing at Regina's arm as she tried to get her to let go but it was no use. She collapsed in a heap on the floor after Regina yanked her heart from her. She gasped for air, looking up at the Evil Queen with all the hate she could muster. " I will never... "

Regina cut her off, squeezing her heart and making her writhe on the damp floor in pain. She held on tightly for a long moment before letting up. " What was that? " She purred coldly.

" I will never... obey you, " Belle panted. She then got a defiant look on her face as something occurred to her. She summoned up a teasing smirk, " And I know you can't kill me... not yet. You'll ruin your plan if you do. "

Regina frowned. Belle had a point there. She then quirked her mouth, " Then I will find other means to control you until I no longer have a use for you. "

Belle watched as Regina walked to the cell door, opening it and walking out. She gave her one last glance before snapping her fingers and vanishing...

* * *

Emma looked through the storybook, trying to see if you could learn the answers to her questions when the house phone rang. She furrowed her brow as she reached for it and answered. " Hello? "

" Sheriff Swan? " It was the female dispatch operator. " How are you feeling? "

" I'm okay I guess, " Emma said. Outside of her immediate family, Doctor Hopper and Doctor Whale, no one knew anything except she had collapsed from low blood sugar. She had taken a few days off from the police department, feeling it was safe to since really nothing had happened since the magic had returned. " Is there a problem? "

The dispatch operator sighed, " Moe French called this morning. He said someone broke into his daughter's house last night. "

Emma's stomach dropped. She knew who the perpetrators had been. In hindsight, it had been a terrible idea but Jefferson had played the card he knew she couldn't resist. She tried to maintain her composure as she asked, " Was anything stolen? "

" Not that they could tell but his daughter's fiancee was hurt when he tried to chase after them, " The dispatcher replied. " He has prosthetic legs and he fell when he tried to run after them. "

~Fiancee? ~ The word stunned Emma. If Belle already had a fiancee, she had worked quite fast. She then remembered there had been one in the story about Belle and Rumplestiltskin but Belle hadn't cared that much for him. It confused her but she shook it off, trying to remain professional.

" Sheriff? " The dispatch operator asked. " Are you still there? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " I'm taking notes. Did they get a description of the intruders? "

The dispatcher sounded like she was rustling papers then said, " A tall man with wild hair and an ascot, dark coat and slacks... and a blonde woman. "

Emma inwardly sighed, glad they had not got a good look at her. She furrowed her brow, " Why did they wait until now to report it? "

" I asked him the same question, " The dispatcher said. " he said she was too shaken up over it last night but he finally talked her into it this morning. "

" Oh, " Emma said, trying to think of any more questions to ask to make it all sound routine.

" He said he wants to give you the directions at the flower shop since he can't take you out there himself, " The dispatcher said. " You know, the whole house arrest thing. "

" I guess I could head over there. It's really not that far, " Emma said. " I'll head right over. "

" Should I call him and let him know you're coming? " The dispatcher asked.

Emma sighed, " Yes. Tell him thirty minutes. "

" Will do, " The operator replied. " Goodbye, Sheriff. "

" Bye, " Emma said and hung up. She then leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. She knew it would be hard to face Moe after what she had done but she couldn't just let it go. She wanted to keep her reputation as intact as possible.

It had taken a bit of hit when people in town noticed she was spending a lot of time with Rumplestiltskin, the rumors Regina had conjured up flying about them. Some people would move away from her in the diner when they saw her, obviously believing the crap Regina had made up. She hadn't let it bother her then but now it sat in her churning stomach like a stone. Even Moe had hinted that he believed it when she had went to him when she had been search for Belle the month prior.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret had come in from the bedroom. " Who was on the phone? "

Emma looked up and sighed, " It was dispatch. There was break-in. "

" You're not going to go check it out, are you? You look like you're about to be sick, " Mary-Margret moved towards the wastebasket next to the desk. After dealing with it for over a week, she knew the drill.

" I have to, " Emma sighed. " I'm still the Sheriff. "


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Maurice hovered over his daughter, holding her hand. He had kept vigil by her side since bringing her home from Regina's castle. Since The Ogres had retreated from the kingdom's borders, he had one less thing to worry about. He still had to worry about rebuilding the kingdom and feeding his people though.

The war had sapped most of their resources, even the meager amount of gold in the treasury not being enough to keep the kingdom going for another month. He had thought of a way to save everyone but it would mean that he would lose his title and his lands. Everyone would survive but he would become a commoner. That mattered not for his first priority was his little girl.

Her injuries were slowly healing but she still had not woke up. He was starting to wonder if she ever would but told himself he had to keep faith she would. He could not fathom the cruelty she had been subjected to in Rumplestiltskin's clutches but she could see the evidence still showing on her delicate pale skin. Regina had hinted at the things he could have done to her, most of them making Maurice sick to think about.

" Oh Belle, " He muttered, kissing her hand. " I lost your mother... I cannot bear to lose you. "

Tears streamed down his cheek as he clutched her hand, recalling how a terrible illness had taken Belle's mother away when she was but a child. He also recalled how hard Belle had worked to care for him after she was gone. He thought he would always have her until Rumplestiltskin demanded her as payment for his help against the Ogres. He still regretted it, as he regretted send Gaston to retrieve her.

Gaston had left but never returned, making him believe he had been killed by Rumplestiltskin. He grieve for the young man, the only son of his best friend. He was sadly happy that his friend was long dead and did not know how his son's terrible fate... whatever it had been. Maurice did not know but he was sure it was torturous and horrible.

" Your highness, " A servant, one of the few left, had come into the room.

Maurice did not look away from his comatose daughter, " Yes? "

" Word has come from King Edmund's kingdom. He has happily accepted your offer, " The servant said.

Maurice sighed. He had offered the deal in desperation to a neighboring kingdom. They had been untouched by the Ogres, their advance being stopped by his kingdom. They were still rich and had plenty of food. Maurice had seen it as his only chance to save his people and decided to take it.

" What shall I tell King Edmund's messenger? " The servant asked, hesitating a bit.

Maurice released his left hand from Belle's and waved it, " Tell him I'll send the papers right over. "

The servant paused before quietly responding, "Yes, sire. "

Strangely enough, Maurice felt a great weight lift from his shoulders with his words. With it, he lost everything but he gained security in knowing his people would be taken care of. It also gave him the ability to focus completely on Belle. He took her hand in both of his again, kissing it.

He sighed after a long time, deciding he needed to leave her side just for a little while. He would need to have his scribe draw up the contracts for the transfer of the kingdom. He stood up, turning slowly to head for the door. He walked to it, his fingers barely touching the knob when he heard a gentle groan come from Belle.

He turned and rushed back to her, " Belle? Are you awake? "

Belle shifted and her eyes fluttered open. They darted around wildly as if she were trying to focus. When they did, they went to Maurice's face. She furrowed her brow in confusion and whispered, " Who are you? "

* * *

Emma walked up to the flower shop, her shoulders tight with tension. She had stalled for as long as she could but decided to just go ahead and face Moe. If she hesitated any longer, she knew it would look suspicious. She reached the front door and sighed, trying to relax a little before opening it.

Silently she prayed that Belle wouldn't be there even thought the van was parked outside. If she were, she could identify her and she would not be able to play innocent. She had practiced the act the entire time she was getting dressed and while she was driving over, hoping she could pull it off. She pushed the door open, the cowbell tied to the door announcing her arrival.

Moe was behind the counter, working on some papers but he looked up. He frowned, " I called you several hours ago. It's almost closing time. "

Emma sighed, " I would have been here sooner but some... things came up. I wasn't in the office. "

" The dispatcher said you were home sick, " Moe said flatly. He eyed her, " You do look a bit pale. "

Emma wasn't surprised he said that. The stress of meeting with him had made her nausea kick into high gear and she had spent the better part of an hour in the bathroom. She really wasn't for sure how she would deal with another twelve weeks of putting up with being sick all the time. She had been sick with Henry but nothing like she was experiencing now.

Even as she stood in front of Mr. French, she felt like she was going to lose it but thought it was more nervousness than anything. It was that nervousness that had kept her from coming out until late afternoon. " Yes but duty called. Tell me why you called me. "

" I told the dispatcher why I wanted to see you, " Moe said.

" Yes but I need more details, " Emma said. " I was told that someone broke into your daughter's house. A man and a woman? "

" I gave the dispatcher more details than that, " Moe replied. " I told her it was A tall man with wild hair and an ascot, dark coat and slacks. She was quite shaken up so she could only give me that much. He was with a blonde woman in a blue leather jacket but there's one funny thing. "

" What's that? " Emma furrowed her brow.

Moe frowned, " She said the blonde woman looked a lot like... you. "

Emma swallowed but hoped it wasn't visible. She tried not to stammer as she said, " Really? "

" Don't play dumb with me, Sheriff Swan. She said you've been following her for the last couple of days, " Moe pointed out the window. " I EVEN saw you watching her from the corner day before yesterday. Do you care to tell me why? "

Emma was stunned at how quickly Moe got to the point. The story she had rehearsed in her head vaporized, knowing he would never believe it. " It's just that... I can explain but it's... "

" I know that you were running around with Rumplestiltskin a lot before the magic returned and I heard whispers that the two of you had become lovers. Is this his idea, to stalk my daughter? Are you going to try to take her to him? " Moe asked, his barrage of questions leaving Emma speechless. He narrowed his eyes, " Say something, DAMN IT! "

" Why would I take her to him when she's already seen him? " Emma countered. " She was with him a month ago. Before that, she was locked away in a mental asylum."

Moe furrowed his brow, " Ridiculous. She's been here in town since the curse set in. Not a day has passed that I have not seen her. "

Emma frowned, " What? What are you talking about? I SAW her with... "

" That makes no sense, Sheriff. She has lived in that house you and your friend broke into for the last twenty-eight years, caring for her fiancee, " Moe said.

Emma shook her head, " NO! You're the one not making sense... I swear to you, she was with Rumplestiltskin. Are you sure she didn't go missing for a week about a month ago? "

" I am sure. She's been working as my delivery driver since I was put under house arrest. I could not afford to pay anyone to do the job so I asked her, " Moe said.

Emma shook her head, " No. I swear to you... "

" Have you lost your mind? " Moe asked seriously. " I can even have her tell you if that will help but she's petrified of you. "

" She's scared of me? " Emma blinked.

" Wouldn't you be if someone was stalking you? " Moe asked.

" Yes but... " Emma said then stopped. She shut her eyes, " I'm so confused. "

" As am I, " Moe replied. " How can you say that my Belle was with Rumplestiltskin a month ago? "

Emma opened her eyes, " Because I saw her. I touched her and she was there. Same walk, same voice, everything. "

Moe frowned, " You are most certainly mistaken. I think you're losing your mind, Sheriff. "

Emma frowned, " My mind is just fine. "

" I doubt that, " Moe scoffed.

The front bell of the shop rang as the door opened, stopping the conversation cold. " Papa? I finished cleaning the van and I... " Belle stood in the doorway of the shop, holding an empty glass vase in her right hand. She locked eyes with Emma, " What are you doing here? " She whispered as fear tainted her features.

Emma turned face her. They stared at each other for a long moment as she recalled the vision she had of Belle taking Rumplestiltskin away. She clenched her right fist at her side as all of her pent up anger and hate for the girl consumed her, " Belle! "

The menacing look Emma was giving Belle caused her to drop the vase. It fell to the floor shattering into a thousand pieces. Belle turned to run from the shop but tripped over her own feet, falling to the sidewalk outside. Emma dashed to the door was on her in a second, grabbing her by her work shirt and lifting her from the ground.

Belle looked terrified as Emma glared down at her, " Why are you doing this? "

Emma clenched her teeth and hissed, " You know why. You took him... he trusted you and you took him! "

" Took who? " Belle was trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. " I don't know... "

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT! " Emma shouted in her face. " What did you do with him? Did you take him to Regina? Did you? "

Suddenly, someone seized Emma by the shoulders. " Let her go! She's done nothing! " Moe shouted as he tried to get Emma to let go. " You're going to hurt her! "

" She deserves it! " Emma tried to throw Moe off of her as she kept her grip on Belle.

Moe held fast though the struggle was making him gasp for air. He was not in good physical shape at all and the struggled was making exert a lot of energy. " I beg of you, Sheriff! "

" Please, " Belle started to sob. " Let me go! "

" Where did you take him? " Emma ignored her cries.

" Take who? " Belle cried.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " Rumplestiltskin! "

" That foul... beast? " Belle gasped. " How would I know him? "

" From The Enchanted Forest! " Emma hissed. " Don't play stupid with me. The curse is broken. You should remember! "

Belle shook her head, " Well I don't. "

Emma gave her a quick shake, " Then how about Mr. Gold? If I call him that, will you tell me? "

" That evil, evil man who beat my father? " Belle said as she continued to cry.

" You were with us last month! Stop playing like you don't! " Emma said.

Belle was shaking with her fearful tears, her body trembling more than it had been before. " I don't know what you're talking about! Please stop! "

" For the love of God, Sheriff! " Moe panted. " She's not who you think she is! "

Emma pulled Belle closer, their noses almost touching. She stared deep into Belle's fearful eyes, " Tell me that again! "

Belle sobbed and choked a little before whispering, " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Where were you a month ago? " Emma asked. The first question had not set off her lie detecting ability but it had failed her before. It had with Sidney and she would not allow that to happen again.

" With my father and my fiancee, " Belle stammered. " They can tell you. "

Moe's grip was loosening as he started to become weak. " She was, Sheriff. I swear to you. "

Emma frowned, Belle's words still not setting of her super power. The fear and confusion in Belle's eyes also looked genuine, giving Emma pause. Either it was the truth or she was a very good liar. She frowned, " You don't know at all, do you? "

" No, " Belle sobbed. She cried harder, " Please... "

" I have been telling you that, " Moe gasped. " Please... Sheriff, let her go.

Emma let her down to the sidewalk, wondering just what was going on. Moe took his hands from her shoulders and she muttered, " If it wasn't you then who was it... "

It was then the murmuring of a crowd reached her ears and she realized quite a few people had stopped to stare at the scene. " Oh my God... " One person said. " What happened to her? "

" I think being around... _him _made her crazy, " Someone else whispered.

Emma looked around before she stepped from over Belle. She cringed at the way the onlookers stared back at her, a feeling of shame coming over her. She took a step back before running away from flower shop and to the safety of her beetle...

* * *

Regina smiled to herself, feeling very clever. She had just gotten back from telling Rumplestiltskin that Belle was dead. She had told him a horrible tale of how Belle's own people had turned against her because of her association with him. She was rather pleased with his reaction, his pain so great that he could not hide it.

Now, she had to tell Belle a story she would believe as well. She came up with the perfect one, deciding to go to the dungeon and see how the girl would react. She stood up and snapped her fingers, vanishing in a puff of smoke. A moment later, she rematerialized in front of the cell that held the amalgamated creation she had made.

Perdita's features were slowly changing, her subtle difference from Belle starting to vanish. A few more days and there would be no way to tell the two women part except for the lack of memories in the real Belle. Regina had gotten word that the girl had woken up but was clueless to her past, the doctors of the neighboring kingdom blaming her amnesia on a blow to the head. No one suspected the truth and no one would for the spell was irreversible and undetectable.

Belle sensed a presence at the bar of her cell, lifting her head and narrowing her eyes. " What do you want? "

" I was just checking up on you, " Regina purred. " How are you? "

" How dare you ask me that, " Belle hissed. " I wish I could die. "

" Too bad, " Regina said. " I have plans for you. "

Belle continued to glare at Regina, " I know Rumplestiltskin will know I'm still alive and he will come for me. When he does, he will kill you for what you have done. "

Regina laughed cruelly then gave Belle a cold smirk, " Oh, I doubt that. He believes you are dead. "

Belle gasped, " Why would he believe that? "

" Because I told him, " Regina said. " He believes you're dead just like your father believes that empty shell I gave him is really you. Face it, Belle. No one knows you're here and I can do as I please with you. "

Belle's defiant look faded to one of shock, " No. Impossible. "

" Oh, " Regina smiled coldly. " We'll just see about that. "


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. All she wanted to do was go to her room and pretend what had happened at the flower shop hadn't. She had embarrassed herself with her behavior but she knew she wouldn't have acted that way if Belle hadn't run away. She just couldn't make sense of it all though.

The Belle at the flower shop looked, talked and even smelled like the woman she had been with at Rumplestiltskin's house but she insisted on knowing nothing about it. She had been too terrified to lie successfully, looking like she was in mortal fear of Emma. She couldn't get the look that had been in Belle's eyes out of her head, making her feel like a total bitch. It also made her feel like she really was losing her grip on reality.

She walked to the stairs, stopping when she heard David call her name. She looked over to the kitchen, seeing her father standing on the other side of the counter, his face more serious than she had ever seen it. She frowned, " Is there something wrong? "

" I need to talk to you, " David said. " Alone. "

Emma furrowed her brow, realizing the apartment felt rather empty. She looked to the hooks on the wall and saw Mary-Margret and Henry's coats were gone. She panicked, thinking the worst things possible. " Where's Mary-Margret and Henry? "

" I sent them down to Granny's. They're going to stay there until we're finished talking, " David replied.

Emma walked towards him, wondering what he wanted to talk about that was so serious. She had so many things she was hiding from him and couldn't help but think it was about something she was keeping secret. She wasn't sure how he would have found out about any of those things though. " Uh, okay. What's up? "

David sighed, " I got off work early and went to go see The Blue Fairy. I needed some answers about what you told me. "

" Did you get them? " Emma asked, trying to keep her voice even though it wanted to tremble.

David nodded then shook his head before closing his eyes, " I think but a lot of it just made me have more questions. "

" What did she say? " Emma asked. She tried to remain calm, not wanting to show any apprehension. The Blue Fairy knew that she had a bit of Rumplestiltskin's power inside of her and was suspicious she had slept with him, two things she was trying to keep secret from her father.

David sighed, " She told me the entire story about what Geppetto did. She said she told him not to send Pinocchio but he did anyway. Your mother WAS supposed to go with you but you came early. After I thought about it, I decided maybe it was better that way. Your mother couldn't be moved after she had you because it was a hard labor. "

Emma nodded once, " I see. So does this mean you forgive Geppetto and August? "

" Forgive is pretty strong word. I UNDERSTAND why they did what they did, " David said then frowned. " But I think forgiveness might be a little ways off for me. "

Emma nodded, " It is for me too. That's why August keeps trying to get me to listen to him but I keep pushing him away. I'm not sure if I should forgive him just yet. "

David looked at her, " I'm thinking about forgiving Pinocchio though. After all, he was just a child and trying to please his father. "

" But not Geppetto? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

David thought for a moment then shook his head, " No. HE should have known better. "

" But he was scared he would lose his boy, " Emma reminded David. " He didn't want to lose his only child. "

David furrowed his brow, " Wait. It sounds like you're defending him. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I guess I understand why he did what he did too but I don't approve. "

David nodded, " I guess you're right. However, The Blue Fairy said we need to understand and forgive him. He's been coming to her and talking about it with her since the secret came out. She said he's trying to figure out a way to apologize to us. "

" What did you say? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I told her to tell him that I'm willing to listen whenever he's ready to come talk to us about it, " David said. " She said that we need to forgive him because we can't carry that kind of anger around without it becoming toxic. "

" I know, " Emma said. " I know, but how can I NOT be angry. He prevented me from having someone to take care of me and I ended up having a rough life. "

" I brought that up too. She said that you need to let your past go, " David said. " What matters now is that you focus on your future. "

Emma blinked. Her future was still up in the air. She had no one to teach her how to use her magic and she was carrying the child of the most hated man in The Enchanted Forest AND Storybrooke. She didn't know how people would view her if that ever came out. She really never cared what people had thought before but now it mattered.

She was supposed to save everyone but didn't know if that would be possible now. She recalled the shocked crowd from the flower shop and how they murmured. Those people knew she had spent time with Rumplestiltskin so who was to say the whole town didn't know. Regina had done quite a good job spreading rumors about them while they were working together so it was possible.

" Emma? " David furrowed his brow. " Did you hear me? "

Emma shook her head to clear the thoughts from it. " Yeah. You said I needed to focus on my future. "

David frowned, " No. After that. "

" You said something after that? " Emma hadn't heard anything. She was too lost in her thoughts.

David nodded, " Yes. I said The Blue Fairy asked me about you. "

Emma's stomach dropped. She could imagine what she wanted to know. " Oh? " Emma asked. " What did she ask about? "

" She asked if you had found someone to teach you to use your magic, " David said.

Emma's stomach twisted again. The Blue Fairy knew quite well that no one could show her how to use her powers besides Rumplestiltskin. She sighed, " No. I haven't. "

" Why can't she do it? " David asked. " She should be able to. "

Emma felt cornered, unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth for it would anger him. She wasn't sure if anyone had told him or Mary-Margret about the True Love potion or how she had been born because of the drop that had been put on the paper the curse had been written on. Emma decided to tell him a little truth to satisfy him, " I tried... a month ago. "

" To go to her for help? " David asked.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded once.

" And? " David asked.

Emma frowned, " She can't help me. "

" Why not? David was puzzled. " She should be able... "

" SHE CAN'T! " Emma said sharply. She was shocked that she had said it so loudly, ashamed of herself for yelling at her father in such a way. She shut her eyes, " She can't. We tried and... it didn't work. "

David was silent for a long moment then frowned, " But why? "

" Daddy, I just... " Emma started.

" I'm not asking you, " David cut her off. " I'm asking myself. Emma, we need to know why so we can fix it. We have to fix it before Regina comes back and tries to hurt us all. "

Emma didn't know how to respond and, thankfully, she didn't have to. The conversation was cut short by the sound of the front door opening. Emma turned, finding Mary-Margret and Henry standing there. " You're back. "

" Snow, I said to wait until I called you, " David said.

" I know, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at Emma, her expression unreadable. " Can I see you in the bedroom for a minute? "

" David and I were talking... " Emma started, her voice trailing off when Mary-Margret gave her a look that bode no argument.

" Now, " Mary-Margret said flatly.

" What's going on, Snow? " David sounded confused.

" I want to talk to Emma about it first, " Mary-Margret replied. She looked at Emma again, " Let's go. "

Emma waited for Mary-Margret to close the door to the apartment before following her to the bedroom. Once inside, she shut and locked the door. " What's wrong? " Emma asked.

Mary-Margret frowned, " Where did you go this afternoon? "

" You know where I went, " Emma said. " I had to go see Moe French about that break-in at his daughter's house. I told you when I got the call. "

" And what happened when you got to his flower shop? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow. Just the look she gave Emma let her know she already knew something.

" Uh, " Emma said. " Nothing? "

Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, " Wrong answer. Emma, I want you to stop lying to me. What happened when you got there? "

" Mary-Margret, I... " Emma started.

" I'll tell you what I heard happened, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " I heard you attacked Moe French's daughter right there in the street. "

Emma held her breath for she couldn't say anything in her defense. It was what had happened and there had been lots of witnesses as well. She let it out, " Fine then. I'll tell you but it's a really long story. "

" Then tell it to me, " Mary-Margret said. " I can't get my head around that fact you attacked someone like that. "

Emma walked to the bed and sat down, " It'll take a while to explain. "

Mary-Margret sat down next to her, " I'll listen to you all night if that's what it takes. "

* * *

" So let me get this right, " Belle said carefully. " You are my father and this is my home? "

Maurice nodded. He had been trying to get Belle to remember her life but it wasn't really working. The finest doctors in King Edmund's kingdom had come to see her and they all said the same thing. She had received a blow to the head that rendered her unable to remember anything from before he had brought her home. She retained the things she was told about but her memories were all gone.

She had re-learned the basic skills of caring for herself and a tutor was helping her re-learn how read. Her intelligence and creativity was still there but it looked like she would have to be re-educated from scratch. She yearned to learn like she always had and was coming along quite well in her schooling. Maurice knew she would be back to where she had been before too long but it was still agonizing to watch her struggle with recalling her identity.

Belle looked around the room, " Am I princess? "

Maurice sighed, " You were but... but the kingdom was in trouble and I had to do what I had to do. "

" Trouble? " Belle furrowed her brow. " What kind of trouble? "

Maurice hesitated to answer as he remembered what the doctors had said. He was not supposed to mention anything traumatic to jog her memory. If he did, he ran the risk of her going catatonic or even dying. He had come so close to losing her before and was not going to come that close again.

" We... we were attacked by ogres, " He said carefully, cursing himself almost as soon as the words left his mouth. It was too close to the truth, something he was trying to avoid for Belle's safety.

Belle covered her mouth with her hands, " Oh my! I've seen them in some of my books. They are dreadful creatures! "

" Indeed they are, " Maurice nodded, relieved he hadn't made a mistake. " They were on the verge of attacking us and... I did what I thought I had to do. "

" And what was that? " Belle asked, her eyes quizzical.

Maurice paused for a long time, unsure of how much of the story to tell her. Too little and she would continue to ask questions but too much would put her in danger. " Belle... uh... I... "

" Papa? " Belle's voice drew his attention.

" Yes Belle? " He looked at her, still unsure of what to tell her.

" Please tell me what you did. Please? " Belle pleaded.

Maurice sighed. After the shape she was in when he got her back, he was too scared to mention Rumplestiltskin and his deal. It was the kind of thing that would harm Belle more than help. He motioned to the window, " I signed the kingdom away to a stronger ally. "

Belle nodded once then her brow furrowed in confusion, " If that is so, how did I get hurt? "

Maurice frowned, " You know... you were hurt? "

Belle touched the side of her head where the wound had been, " Of course, papa. My head was bandaged when I woke up. Something must have happened to do that. "

Maurice was speechless. He couldn't gloss over something like that but he also didn't know for certain everything Rumplestiltskin had done to her. He sighed, " You got out of the castle and were attacked by an ogre, dear. A guard killed it but not before it hit you in the head. "

Belle looked like she was thinking it over then sighed, " I don't remember anything about it. "

" It was horrible, " Maurice sighed inwardly in relief. She had accepted the story. " It's better that you don't remember. "

" I suppose you are right, " Belle nodded.

Maurice stood up, " I must go. I have things I need to do and you need to rest. "

" Alright, papa, " Belle said.

Maurice walked to the door but stopped when Belle called out to him. He turned to face her, " Yes, my darling? "

" I was wondering, " Belle began before a slight blush came to her cheeks. " It's a ridiculous question. "

Maurice took a step back towards the bed, " What is it? "

Belle played with her fingers for a moment before she asked, " Did I have a lover? "

Maurice stood there, deciding what he would tell her. He walked back to the bed slowly as the story came together in his mind. He had to tell her something believable. He took a breath, deciding to keep it simple, " Indeed you did but he... he went to fight in the war and has not returned. "

Belle looked sad, " Oh... do you think he's dead? "

Maurice sighed. He was fairly certain that Gaston had met a grisly end at Rumplestiltskin's hand. He had never returned so Maurice couldn't think of any other reason. He couldn't tell that to Belle though, not in her condition. He sighed, " I don't know. "

* * *

" So you thought Moe's daughter was this woman that was at Mr. Gold's house a month ago, " Mary-Margret talked out the basics of the story Emma had told her. They had talked quite a while, Emma explaining jut enough to satisfy Mary-Margret's curiosity. It wasn't necessarily lying but she wasn't telling her everything.

Emma nodded, " Yes. "

" And you think she took Mr. Gold to Regina in order to get her heart back, " Mary-Margret continued. She seemed to understand what Emma had told her.

Emma nodded, " I had a vision of her taking him away. "

Mary-Margret then furrowed her brow, " And you think Regina would have actually let her go after she had Mr. Gold? "

" I... " Emma started then stopped. She really wasn't for sure.

" Emma, " Mary-Margret looked her in the eye. " Regina wouldn't do such a thing. She just would have killed her once she got what she wanted. Regina has no sense of honor at all. "

" But when I saw Belle in the diner, I thought maybe she had. I thought that... " Emma tried to explain but her mother had a point. She had been so hellbent on getting revenge, she hadn't even stopped to think about any of it. She was starting to feel very foolish, the urge to crawl off in a corner and never move again almost overwhelming her.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, stopping the conversation. Mary-Margret looked towards it, " What is it? "

" Uh, Emma, " It was David and he sounded strange.

" Yes? " Emma asked.

David was silent for a long moment then sighed, " There's a couple of people here to see you. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, furrowing her brow. " Who would be coming to see you? " Mary-Margret looked just as perplexed as Emma felt.

" I don't know, " Emma said. She looked at the door, " Who is it? "

" It's the coroner and his assistant, " David replied.

Emma took a sharp breath, " Oh my God. "

" Why would he be coming here? " Mary-Margret asked. She then covered her mouth, " What if someone died? "

" I hope not, " Emma replied as she stood up. She walked to the door, turning to look at Mary-Margret. " If someone did, I might have to go out again. "

" I know, " Mary-Margret replied. " Oh my God... what if it was Belle? "

Emma frowned, " I didn't beat her up. I just held her. "

" You said you shook her too, " Mary-Margret whispered sharply.

" Not that hard, " Emma said.

" Emma? He says it's really important, " David stressed the word 'important'.

Emma sighed and opened the door before walked out to the living room. She stopped when she saw Doctor Hargreaves standing just inside the front door. He was around six foot three and very thin, his features sort of gaunt. His light eyes were made even lighter looking by his dark skin and his limbs were gangly.

He wore a navy blue suit, a white shirt and black tie. She hadn't had to deal with him often since there weren't that many deaths in Storybrooke. The last time Emma had seen him was when Graham had died and he had given her the autopsy results. Otherwise, her contact with him was limited.

Standing with him was a burly man that Emma knew as his assistant. Much like Frederick with Rumplestiltskin, Mark Hansen was in charge of all the heavy lifting in the morgue. He was a bit taller than Doctor Hargreaves and twice as wide. His muscled form made him an intimidating presence indeed.

" Miss Swan, " Doctor Hargreaves had one of those velvet smooth deep voices that would have been soothing if you didn't take his profession into consideration. " I need you to come with me. "

" Why? " Emma asked. " Did something happen? "

" I believe you know, " Doctor Hargreaves replied. " It's about the incident that happened with Miss Belle French this afternoon. "

Emma went cold all over as she heard Mary-Margret gasp, " She's not dead is she? "

" No, " Doctor Hargreaves put a hand up. " She filed assault charges against you, Miss Swan. I have been given the duty of bringing you in. I would appreciate it if you come quietly. "

Emma took a step back, " You can't arrest me. "

" Actually I can, " Doctor Hargreaves said. " I have the authority to arrest you, and anyone for that matter, in the absence of a Sheriff. "

" In the absence of? " Emma was confused. " What do you mean? "

" You'll find out soon enough, " Doctor Hargreaves said. " Now, please don't make me have to get my deputy to use force to bring you in. I want this as peaceful as possible. "

" I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain what you just said, " Emma took a step back.

" I don't have to, " Doctor Hargreaves said as he got a pair of handcuffs from his jacket. He handed them to Mark, " You're only making this harder on yourself if you don't cooperate. "

" I'm not going anywhere without an explanation, " Emma took two more steps back.

" I want one too, " David spoke finally. He sounded just as puzzled as Emma. " And what are you talking about? What are these assault charges? "

Mary-Margret looked at David, " I'll explain that later. "

" Miss Swan, " Doctor Hargreaves was starting to get impatient. " If you take one more step back, I'll tack resisting arrest to your charges. "

Emma took the step back anyways, Mark moving towards her and grabbing her by her left arm. '" Come on, Miss Swan. I don't want to have to do this. "

" Let me go! " Emma shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see David holding Henry back.

" Let her go! " Henry shouted as he struggled against David's grip.

Mark managed to grab Emma's other arm before flipping her around and started to force her down to the floor. Mary-Margret darted forward, " Emma! Think about the baby! "

Emma went limp, realizing resisting against such a strong man would put her and the baby both in danger. She felt tears well up in her eyes as the cuffs clicked around her wrists. The last person she wanted to know about the baby now knew and she would have to explain to him, something she was not prepared to do. Mark pulled her to her feet and she did her best to avoid the intense stare David had aimed at her.

David looked away from Emma, turning his shocked face to Mary-Margret. " What did you just say? "

Mary-Margret covered her mouth with both of her hands before looking at the floor, " James... "

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? " David shouted.

Emma sobbed before choking out the words, " I'm pregnant, David. "

Henry wiggled free of David's grasp as he blinked. " Emma... how? When? "

" She can explain all of that to you at the jail, " Doctor Hargreaves said. He nodded to Mark, " Take her to the car. We need to get her to the station and process her. "

" Emma! " Henry shouted, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned down, doing the only thing she could do with her hands bound. She sobbed before kissing the top of his head, " I have to go, Henry but we'll get this all sorted out, okay? "

Henry wouldn't let her go, " Don't go. "

" She has to, " Doctor Hargreaves placed one of his long skinny hands on Henry's shoulder before trying to pull him away. " She has to face the consequences of her actions, son. "

" I'm not letting her go! " Henry held Emma tighter. " She's The Savior and you can't do this to her! "

Emma sobbed harder, " Henry... you're just making this harder for me. Please let me go. I'll come back, I swear. "

" Promise? " Henry looked up at her.

Emma nodded though she wasn't sure if she could keep her promise. " Yes. "


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Just fair warning... this first part is going to be just slightly gross so if you're super-sensitive to gross stuff, I recommend you proceed with caution.)

_ Emma woke with a gasp, finding herself in someplace dark and damp. It smelled... bad. She had never smelled anything like it so she couldn't describe it. The walls were made of rock and they were wet, large patches of mold spattered all over them._

_ As her eyes adjusted to the dim firelight, she could make out bars and behind them, empty cells. ~I'm in a dungeon, ~ the thought slipped across her mind. She took a sharp breath, her eyes scanning for a torch. They were sparse so she had to walk a bit before finding one. _

_ She pulled it free from the holder on the wall before going to the cells. If her hunch was correct then she was in Regina's prison. She didn't question how she had gotten there for she had something more important. She had to find Rumplestiltskin. _

_ If this were indeed the place she thought it was, he would either be there or a clue to his whereabouts. She needed to find him more than ever. She felt like she was starting to slowly lose control of everything and pull away from those she loved the most. He had told her she would have to face hardships before her transformation took place and that scared her deeply. _

_ She walked down the hall, poking the torch between the bars of each cell. She peered into them, finding they were empty save for some rats. She kept walking, the hallway's end becoming closer and her hopes falling with each step. She reached the last two cells, the smell of the air changing to one she knew... death._

_ She pulled the neck of her shirt up and covered her mouth and nose with it. She could breathe a little better but the smell was still strong. She turned to the cell to her right, pushing the torch into it. Her eyes lit upon a pair of ballerina-style flats, light blue and adorned with little bows._

_ Se went cold, recognizing the shoes as the pair that the woman she had believed to be Belle had worn at the summer house. She moved the torch higher, her stomach churning as she saw what remained of the woman. There were the rotten remains of the clothes she had been wearing the night she had taken Rumplestiltskin away and bones crawling with maggots. She jerked the torch out of the cell as she bent double, throwing up from the sight of it._

_ She threw up two more times before she forced herself to stand. As gruesome as it was, it was still a clue. It told her that Rumplestiltskin had indeed been brought to the place she was in now. It also told her Mary-Margret's words had been correct about Regina disposing of what she had believed was Belle._

_ Her breath caught in her throat as she jumped to a conclusion in her mind. She slowly turned to the last cell, hoping... no, praying that it was empty. She approached in carefully though it was just a few scant steps from where she stood. She could not bring herself to put the torch through the bars though. _

_ She held it close enough to shed just a little light into the cell, screaming when she saw what was left of Rumplestiltskin splayed out of the floor. She dropped the torch and backed away, slipping in her own vomit and tumbling to the floor. She then scooted back until the bars of the other cell stopped her. " No. You can't leave me... " She whispered to herself over and over again as she began to shake uncontrollably._

_ The halls echoed with evil laughter, letting Emma know she had company. She looked for a way to escape but she was trapped like the rats she had seen in the dungeon already. She moved closer to the back wall, huddling to it as the owner of the laugh came into view. It was Regina but... something was different about her._

_ Her jet black hair was piled high on her head, her make-up perfect though her skin was no longer the pale white it had been. Now, it was a dark shade of silver, almost gunmetal. Her teeth were jagged and rotten and her once perfect nails were black, looking as sharp as talons. Her irises were twice the size they were before, making her eyes look crazy and wild._

_ She wore a black leather dress and impossibly high heels, a black cape falling around her shoulders. She reminded Emma of something out of a horror movie but this was no movie. It was real. " You, " Emma whispered._

_ " Yes, " Regina smirked. " Well, a better version of me. "_

_ Emma tried not to look towards the cell that held Rumplestiltskin's body, " You killed him for his power, didn't you? "_

_ " Of course I did, " Regina replied. She then sneered, " Well, that and he was an annoying bastard. You're not mad at me for killing the father of your baby, are you? "_

_ Emma froze, the chill that ran down her spine making her whole body ache. " You know? " Emma hadn't realized she was speaking until the words left her mouth._

_ " Of course I do, " Regina walked closer. She looked down at the floor and sneered. " Did you really have to do that here? "_

_ " How do you know about my baby? " Emma asked sharply._

_ Regina scoffed, " I still have my sources in town. Did you think I wouldn't? "_

_ Emma knew Archie, Mary-Margret, Henry or David wouldn't have told Regina so it only left one person. She narrowed her eyes, " Doctor Whale? "_

_ Regina quirked her mouth, " I'm not telling you anything. It would be a waste since you're not leaving her alive. "_

_ Emma moved closer to the wall as Regina closed most of the gap between them. She had no weapons and there really was no escape unless she dared to knock the Evil Queen over. She was shaking so bad that she didn't know if she could do it though. She started to pull her legs under her so she could pounce but Regina waved her hand, paralyzing her._

_ " I told you, " Regina hissed as she then used her magic to lift Emma to her feet. " You're not getting out of here alive. "_

_ Emma was helpless to do anything as Regina wrapped her clawed fingers around her throat. She smirked before plunging her other hand into Emma's chest. Emma screamed in agony as Regina ripped her heart out. Her blue-green eyes opened wide in horror as Regina held her heart up, still smiling._

_ " Goodbye, Miss Swan, " She purred and started to squeeze..._

* * *

Emma bolted up in the bed, gasping for air as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She panicked when she saw bars and the stone walls that surrounded her. She scanned again, realizing she was in one of the cells at the police department. The events of the evening prior rushed into her mind, letting her know the dream she had was just that... a dream.

She threw off the scratchy wool blanket before scanning the office one more time. Doctor Hargreaves was nowhere in sight nor was Mark. The door to her office was closed and the blinds drawn, making her wonder if he was in there. She got to her feet, walking to the bars.

She listened carefully, the only sound being from the clock on the wall. She frowned, " Hello? "

There was no answer so she called again. This time, she saw the blinds part just slightly before the door to the office opened. Doctor Hargreaves stepped out. He was still dressed like an undertaker and Emma wondered if he changed since the night before. " Oh. So you're awake? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Can you tell me now what's going on? "

Doctor Hargreaves furrowed his brow, " You assaulted someone. Don't you remember? "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Of course I do. That's not what I mean. "

" Then what do you mean? " He asked.

" When am I getting arraigned? " Emma asked.

Doctor Hargreaves sighed, " Your arraignment is this afternoon. I assume you want to call your lawyer? "

Emma frowned, " I don't have one. "

" Oh, " Doctor Hargreaves said. " Then I guess I had better call the courthouse and see if we can't get one for you. There are quite a few nice public defenders... "

" I'll defend myself, " Emma said sharply. She hated public defenders. It was one that had messed up her case when she was a teenager and got her shoved in jail when she was pregnant.

" If you think its wise, Miss Swan. I will call the courthouse right now and let them know, " Doctor Hargreaves replied. He then looked at the clock on the wall, " Are you hungry? I was about to call Granny's before they stop serving breakfast. "

Emma looked at the clock as well, finding it was well past ten in the morning. She frowned, unsure of how she had slept so long. The only thing she could think of was that the day prior had taken a lot of her, both physically and emotionally. She also hadn't been sleeping that well since seeing Belle at the diner, her mind too busy to let her rest.

" Would you like for me to get you something to eat? " Doctor Hargreaves asked.

Emma shook her head. The vivid nightmare had sent her stomach into a fit of terrible nausea. She was surprised she hadn't thrown up the moment she woke up. She was also feeling groggy and sluggish, something she should have been feeling after so much sleep. She found it odd and was scared she was coming down with the flu or a cold.

She sighed, " I'm not feeling too good this morning. I feel like... "

" Oh yes. Morning sickness, " Doctor Hargreaves cut her off. " I understand. How bad is it right now? "

" I could use a wastebasket in her, " Emma replied. " You know, just in case. I was going to tell you I feel like I'm coming down with something before you cut me off. "

" You do look a little pale. Maybe I'll have Doctor Whale come look at you when you get back from the courthouse, " Doctor Hargreaves went to the deputy desk and picked up the trashcan there.

Emma took a sharp breath at the mention of Doctor Whale's name. She was beginning to wonder if her were connected to Regina somehow. She had not thought of it before but it made sense. She always seemed to know when anything was going on at the hospital, like when David had been found wandering the woods.

She started to piece together a few more odd things, like how Regina had hugged Doctor Whale after Henry had died. There was definitely some familiarity between them but she had been too busy to notice back then. Her stomach clenched tighter, the dreadful thought of Regina knowing about the baby crossing her mind. It was just the kind of juicy information a lackey of hers would love to pass along.

Doctor Hargreaves set the trashcan down in front of the cell. " Let me get my keys. "

" Hurry, " Emma said then gagged. She gagged again, praying she could hold it back. She looked up and watched him dig frantically in his jacket pocket. She looked past him to see the keys were still hanging in the office. " Uh Doc? " She gasped.

" Yes? " Doctor Hargreaves looked up.

" Over there, " Emma pointed. She was fighting so hard not to get sick but she knew she would lose the battle. The thought of Regina knowing about the child kept running through her head. She knew Regina would do everything in her power to either destroy it or take it from her.

Doctor Hargreaves looked to the office, " Oh. "

Emma watched as he ran back to the office, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway coming to Emma's ears. She wondered who it was but her question was soon answered. David appeared in the doorway of the office, his lips set in a hard frown but his eyes red, like he had been crying. His blue eyes fixed on Emma but he did not speak, something Emma felt was not a good sign.

" Oh damn, " Emma muttered, the added stress making her gag again and lose her fight...

* * *

Maurice watched from the old throne room as Belle wandered the gardens below, looking every boot the princess she no longer was in her yellow dress. The gardens had been returned to their former glory in the past months and she delighted in them like she always had. It was the first time she had been allowed outside since coming home and she reveled in it. He smiled to himself as she followed a large butterfly over to some roses and watched it carefully.

A smile came to her face as it fluttered up and away. He couldn't hear it but he knew she had laughed. She was returning to herself or some semblance thereof and he took solemn joy in that. She would never be the way she had been before but she was still kind and smart, something he could live with.

There was a knock at the throne room door and he turned to face it. " Yes? " He called.

" Sir Maurice, " The servant called through the door. Maurice had been able to keep a title though it was much lower than being king. " I bring news of Sir Gaston. "

Maurice went cold. It had been months since he had gone to retrieve Belle and never returned. He took a deep breath, " Come in. "

The servant opened the door, slipping inside. He approached Maurice, his eyes wide. " Sir, I think you might want to sit down for this. "

" I will stand, " Maurice replied. He knew the confirmation of what he already knew was true was coming. " Tell me this news you bring. "

The servant nodded once, " Alright. Sir Gaston was found... alive. "

Maurice's eyes went wide. It was not the news he had been expecting. " Alive you say? "

The servant nodded, " He is outside but you must prepare yourself. He is not unharmed. "

" Show him in, " Maurice said quickly. He was afraid to see what Rumplestiltskin had done to the young man but he wanted to see for himself that he was alive.

" Yes sir, " The servant skittered back to the door and opened it. " Bring him in, " He called out into the hallway.

Maurice watched as the servant opened the door wide, two men pushing a wheelbarrow that carried Gaston. He was thin and pale but very much alive. Maurice looked him over, gasping when he saw that his legs stopped abruptly below his knees. " Gaston... " He whispered as he walked towards him. " What happened? "

Gaston pushed himself up in the wheelbarrow, " I went to rescue Belle like you asked. "

" And Rumplestiltskin did this to you? " Maurice interjected. He would have put it past the imp to do such a thing.

" That is something I would like to discuss in private, sire, " Gaston said, glancing at the men who brought him in.

Maurice looked at the two men who had brought Gaston in, " You're dismissed. "

" Yes sir, " The men said together then left the room along with the servant who had let them in.

Once they were gone, Maurice looked at Gaston," Now, did Rumplestiltskin do this to you? "

Gaston frowned, " No. Rumplestiltskin turned me into a rose and gave me to Belle. "

" He did what? " Maurice furrowed his brow.

Gaston sighed, " He turned me into a rose and gave me to Belle. She... she did this. She did not know it was me. "

" Oh my, " Maurice muttered. " How did you get changed back? "

" I do not know, " Gaston said. " All I know is I turned back. I was no longer in the castle so I drug myself to the road. It took me days to get there and I was in a lot of pain. "

" Then what happened? " Maurice asked.

" A kind stranger picked me up and he took me to his home where he bandaged my wounds. When I was well enough, I left. It has taken me a long time to get back, " Gaston said. His overall tone was sad, like something was deeply troubling him.

" What else happened to you, Gaston? You seem... unhappy, " Maurice said.

Gaston closed his eyes, " After I was turned into the rose and Belle placed me in a vase, she told Rumplestiltskin that... she never loved me. Soon after that, I wilted and I was thrown out. I believe the magic wore off after that. "

" I see, " Maurice said.

Gaston looked away, " Sire... I believe she fell in love with him. "

Maurice frowned, " I wish that had been the case. "

Gaston looked at him, furrowing his brow. " Why do you say that? Doesn't it trouble you that she fell in love with that beast? "

Maurice sighed, " It would have been better than what really happened. "

Gaston blinked, " What are you talking about. "

Maurice opened his mouth the speak before looking towards the window. He went to it, making sure Belle was still in the garden. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. He knew he would have time to explain since she usually could get lost in a book for hours. He walked back to Gaston, " When you came back, I became desperate. I begged Queen Regina for her assistance. "

" She is a wicked woman, " Gaston said.

" I know but I had no choice, " Maurice said. " I told her I would be forever loyal to her if she would just get Belle back. "

" And did she get Belle back? " Gaston looked hopeful.

Maurice closed his eyes, " Yes... but it was too late. Rumplestiltskin had his way with her and threw her away like garbage once he was finished with her. "

" Oh no, " Gaston whispered. " Is she... "

" Dead? No, " Maurice said then opened his eyes. " However, she was severely injured when Regina returned her to me. It was pretty touch and go for a long time but she did survive. "

" Is she here? " Gaston asked. " Is she alright? "

Maurice nodded then shook his head, " Yes and no. She's healthy now but she does not remember anything about her life before she returned. She did not know me when she woke up. "

" Sire, " Gaston looked like he couldn't think of anything else to say before he looked away. He was silent for a long moment then looked back at Maurice, " Does she remember me? "

Maurice shook his head, " Sadly, she does not. As I said, she recalls nothing of her life before I got her back. She doesn't even remember her own mother. "

" So what are we going to about it? " Gaston asked.

" I have already done quite a bit. She's re-educated, she can care for herself but she must never know what happened when she was taken from here, " Maurice said. " As far as she is concerned, none of it happened. "

" And what did you tell her about me? " Gaston arched an eyebrow.

" I told her you went to fight the Ogres, " Maurice said.

" I see, " Gaston said. " and what about her injuries? Did she question you about that? " Gaston asked.

Maurice nodded, " I told her she was attacked by an ogre. She must never know what happened to her. "

Gaston sighed, " Whatever you think is best, sire. "

" Please stop calling me that. I am no longer a king, " Maurice said quietly.

" You aren't? " Gaston was shocked by this. " What happened? "

Maurice motioned to the back window of the room, " When Belle came back, the kingdom was spread pretty thin. We only had enough resources to survive a month so I... I signed an agreement with King Edmund. "

" What kind of agreement? ' Gaston asked.

" An agreement that gave him control of this kingdom in exchange for protection and the ability to feed our people, " Maurice explained. " I gave up everything, including my title. "

" Sire... " Gaston whispered. He then frowned, " I mean... Maurice. "

" Papa, " Belle's voice drew Maurice's attention to the door. She had come inside sooner than he expected. She furrowed her brow," Papa? What's going on? Who is this? "

Gaston looked at Maurice and mouthed the words, " Tell her. "

Maurice nodded then looked at Belle, " Darling. Do you remember how I told you that you indeed had a lover but he had gone away to war? "

Belle nodded, " Yes. "

Maurice motioned to Gaston, " He has returned. "

Belle gasped, dropping the book she had been holding. She ran into the room, going to where she could look at him. She looked him over before whispering," Gaston? "

" Yes, " he said quietly. " It is I."

Belle looked him over again,her eyes going to his legs. " Oh my God! What happened to your legs? "

Gaston looked at Maurice then at Belle. " I lost them in the war, " He stammered. Maurice knew it was hard for him to lie to Belle but she just couldn't know the truth.

" Oh no, " Belle covered her mouth with her hand. " How awful. "

" But he's alive, " Maurice stepped forward. He placed his hands on Belle's shoulders. " Take some solace in that, my darling. "

Belle nodded, " Alright, papa. "


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat in the cell at the jail. She had just returned from the arraignment and it had not gone well at all. David had went along and it prevented her from telling Judge Cates her reasons for what she did. Not that she could have anyway. The more she went over the story in her mind, the crazier it sounded.

She picked at the scrubs she wore, the only clothes Doctor Hargreaves could find for her to wear after she had gotten sick. Getting her cleaned up and hunting down the jail scrubs had taken a lot of time, the court officers arriving before David could even speak to her. He had vanished after the proceedings, probably to go tell Mary-Margret the judge's decision.

DA Spencer had recommended she be held without bond because she was a flight risk. He cited her past of not being able to settle anywhere for long and Judge Cates reluctantly agreed it would be best. That meant she would be in jail until the trial. She could get out of waiting by making a plea bargain but that would mean she would have to reveal her reasons for attacking Belle, something she didn't know if she could do and be believed.

Emma could tell that he was having a hard time dealing with the revelation she was pregnant. He kept looking at her, a million questions in his eyes but he just couldn't bring himself to ask them. He really didn't have much time to ask anything anyway. The court officers never let her leave their sight and didn't let anyone come close to her.

The stress of it all had sent her stomach churning again. Doctor Hargreaves had gotten her some plain crackers but she had barely picked at them. Even they weren't setting on her stomach, the scent of them making her want to heave. She was getting tired of being sick and just wished it would end.

Doctor Hargreaves walked in from the hallway. He had left for a few minutes to check with dispatch to see if she needed anything. He looked at Emma, " Still not feeling well, Miss Swan? "

Emma shook her head slowly, " Yeah. "

" It's a shame, " Doctor Hargreaves sighed. He looked towards the phone on the desk, " Are you sure you don't want me to call Doctor Whale? He may be able to help. "

Emma frowned. She was wary of the doctor after her nightmare. Her dreams had often contained a lot of truth lately and she did not want to let her guard down. If he really was in leagues with Regina, having continued contact with him would not be a good idea.

" Miss Swan? " Doctor Hargreaves took a step toward the deputy's desk.

" I'm fine, " Emma replied finally. " I have to put up with this for a while still so I might as well deal with it on my own. "

Doctor Hargreaves sighed, " There's no point in you being ill if you don't have to be. "

" I said I'm fine! " Emma snapped. She soon wished she hadn't because the surge of emotion made her stomach lurch. This day had to be, by far, the worst one she had ever had and the fact she felt like she was coming down with a cold didn't help.

" At least let me call Mr. Clark down at the pharmacy, " Doctor Hargreaves would not be deterred. Emma felt bad because he did seem genuinely concerned for her. " He probably knows a thing or two to help you. "

Emma sighed, " Fine. Call him. Maybe he can help. "

" Thank you, " Doctor Hargreaves finished walking to the phone. He picked it up and started to dial. He paused then spoke. " Uh, yes, Mr. Clark. This is Doctor Hargreaves. I'm down at the jail and I'm wondering if you can give me some ideas on how to help someone with morning sickness. "

Emma was glad he didn't mention her name. She wanted to keep the baby a secret for as long as she could, especially with people still on Regina's side lurking around. She knew Mr. Clark wasn't but still. Storybrooke was a small town and was not immune to gossip.

She had learned that when she had been helping Mr. Gold and he had been helping her. She would always hear hushed whispers about them at the diner or elsewhere. She had tried to ignore them, know it was just Regina trying to break her down. Even now that the subject of the rumors had come true, she would still remain strong and not succumb to such petty tactics.

" So ginger, ginger ale, crackers, " Doctor Hargreaves was writing the things Mr. Clark was telling him down. Doctor Hargreaves chuckled, " You don't say, huh? A dozen women already? "

Emma furrowed her brow, wondering what he was talking about. She didn't have to wait long to ask what he was talking about either. As soon as Doctor Hargreaves bid Mr. Clark 'goodbye' and hung up the phone, she asked. " A dozen what already? "

Doctor Hargreaves smirked, " Mr. Clark was just telling me a dozen women have come in so far looking for morning sickness cures. Looks like Storybrooke is fixing to have a baby boom. "

" Sounds like it, " Emma said. She wasn't surprised since the curse had weakened. When it was in full effect, she had not seen a single pregnant woman besides Ashley.

Doctor Hargreaves tore the notes he made from the notepad and folded the paper before putting it in his jacket pocket. " When Mark gets here, I'll go down and get these things for you. Mr. Clark said he would get them together to save me some time. He also said ginger will do you a lot of good. "

" Great, " Emma sighed. She wasn't that fond of ginger but she was willing to try anything. The sound of footsteps in the hall reached her ears. The familiar sound of heavy work boots made her look around the cell for the wastebasket, the sound making her stomach knot again.

She knew it was David returning to talk to her and she wasn't sure if she was prepared. When he appeared in the doorway, she frowned. " Emma, " David said. " Can I talk to you now? "

Emma glanced at Doctor Hargreaves, " Well? "

Doctor Hargreaves looked between them then nodded, " Sure. You haven't got to go anywhere for the rest of today. "

Emma had hoped he would tell David 'no' because she still wasn't ready but he hadn't picked up on that. Emma quirked her mouth, " Great. "

David took a step towards the cell before looking at Doctor Hargreaves, " Could I please talk to her alone? "

Doctor Hargreaves looked like he was thinking about it then nodded, " Sure. Why not? I have to go get these things down at the pharmacy. "

Emma blinked, " Wait. You're going to leave me alone with him? "

" Is there a problem with that? " Doctor Hargreaves arched an eyebrow.

Emma scrambled for an excuse other than the argument she was sure would happen between her and her father. She looked at the office, " What if he tries to break me out while you're gone? "

Doctor Hargreaves patted his jacket, " No chance. I have the keys. "

" I won't try to break you out, " David said quietly. He looked kind of sad and confused.

Emma blinked, wondering why he looked the way he did. " Oh, okay. "

Doctor Hargreaves took a step back, " So I'll leave you two alone. Have dispatch call me if you need anything. "

" I won't, " David said, his eyes never leaving Emma. He waited until Doctor Hargreaves had left the office before he spoke again. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and sighed, " So? Do you want to talk first or shall I? "

" I... " Emma started, a bit of sickness creeping up into her throat. She fought it back, willing herself not to get sick in front of her father again. " I don't know what to say. I don't know what you already know. "

David moved and sat on the edge of the deputy's desk, " Well, I know you're pregnant. I know you beat a woman in the street for reasons you refuse to share and I know that there's probably a few more secrets you're keeping from me. "

Emma sighed, " Is that all? "

David frowned, " I talked to you mother but she was no help. All she could say to me was 'ask Emma' and 'Emma can answer that better than I can'. "

" Oh, " Emma was glad her mother hadn't betrayed her trust to keep the secrets she had actually confided. Mary-Margret still didn't know everything but she did know more than David.

" I'm not leaving until I get the answers I want, " David said firmly. " And I hope you don't lie to me because I'll find out if you do. "

Emma leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She sighed, " But I don't want to you be angry with me. "

" It's too late for that, " David replied. " I'm so pissed off right now I could tear everything in this office apart. I thought you trusted me more than this. "

Emma closed her eyes, " I do but... but there are just some things... that are going to be hard to tell you. "

" Try to, " David said. " You're my daughter, Emma. If I can't help you then who can? "

Emma turned her head to look at him, " It's a matter if you'll want to help me after you find out the things I have done. "

" Tell me, " David said. " Please? Whatever you're going through, you shouldn't be going through it alone. "

Emma frowned. It was the only way she knew how to handle things and didn't know how anyone else could help her. " Where do you want me to start? " She said finally, something in the back of her mind telling her to give her father a chance.

" Why did you attack that woman? " David asked.

Emma shut her eyes, " I thought she was someone else. That's all I can really say right now. I... I don't think you would understand if I told you the whole story. It even sounds crazy to me. "

" I've seen a lot of crazy, Emma. Try me, " David replied.

Emma opened her eyes, " I thought she was someone who hurt... a friend. Turns out, it looks like I made a mistake. "

" Oh, " David nodded. " What did she do? "

" I don't want to talk about it, " Emma said. " I have to face the consequences of my actions now. End of story. "

David frowned, " Alright... if you want to be that way. I have another question for you now. "

" What's that? " Emma knew.

" Who is the father of that baby? " David asked. He frowned, " It isn't that guy that kidnapped you, is it? "

Emma shook her head, " No. He never did anything like that to me. "

" Are you sure? " David arched an eyebrow. " You said he knocked you out. "

" I'm sure, " Emma said. She sighed, " I didn't feel like he had when I woke up. "

David nodded, " I guess you would have known. I don't think that would be something easily covered up. "

" Yeah, " Emma replied.

" So if not him then who? " David arched an eyebrow. " August? Is that why you two have been fighting so much? Did something happen between you two? "

Emma shook her head slowly, " Not him. "

David furrowed his brow, " Then who? Sheriff Graham? "

" We never got that far, " Emma said. " We only kissed and then he died in my arms. "

David was silent as he thought. He frowned, " A one night stand with someone? "

" DAVID! " Emma said sharply. It had been only one night with Rumplestiltskin but way he said it made it sound so... dirty. The night had been anything but. He had needed her and she had needed him.

" Well? " David said. He quirked his mouth, " It had to happen somehow. Emma, please tell me. I promise I won't be angry. "

Emma sighed, " Well, don't make that promise so quickly. "

David furrowed his brow, " Why not? "

Emma looked at the floor again. " I want you to think really hard. Think about the people I was spending time with about a month ago and the answer should come to you. "

" I already did that, Emma. You said that it wasn't any of them... " David's voice trailed off and Emma knew the answer had hit him. " Oh God no, Emma... please tell me... anyone but him. "

Emma remained silent. She knew if she validated what he was thinking, he would most likely lose it. His reaction when she had asked him about why he hated Rumplestiltskin told her that much. She startled when he kicked the desk, making her snap her head up.

" DAMN IT, Emma! " He shouted. He looked furious as he said, " WHEN? "

" You know the answer to that, " Emma replied. The look in David's eyes frightened her. He looked like he was ready to go find Rumplestiltskin and kill him if he could.

David came to the bars, gripping them tightly. " How? Did he force you? Drug you? Knock you put and rape you while you were unconscious? "

Emma blinked, all the things he said completely unfathomable. Rumplestiltskin may have been crafty, conniving and a million other things but she didn't think he do any of that. He would get up when she entered a room, make sure she was first for everything they did together and get the door for her. He was a gentleman or at least he had given her that impression.

" Tell me, " David said. " I have to know. What did he make you do? "

" He didn't make me do anything, " Emma said sharply. She sighed, " I was willing. "

David's jaw dropped open and he looked stunned by her admission. He was dumbfounded by her words, unable to speak. He pushed away from the bars and paced in front of the cell for a long moment before returning his attention to Emma. " You... were willing? Are you sure? "

Emma nodded slowly, " He gave me a chance to leave and I stayed. "

" But why? " David furrowed his brow.

" If you had seen him that night, " Emma started then stopped. She knew she would have to reveal another secret to get him to understand where she was coming from. " August pretended to be... someone Rumplestiltskin lost a long time ago and he believed him. When he found out that August WASN'T that person, he was devastated. When I saw him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was hurting so bad and I couldn't leave him alone. "

" So you're saying it was a pity fu... " David started.

" DAD! " Emma cut him off sharply as she shot to her feet. " Don't call it that, please. It was something deeper than that. We... we had been slowly working up to it for a long time. "

" How do you mean? " David looked confused. " You mean all that time you two were together wasn't just business? "

Emma sighed and walked to the bars, " It started out that way but... but I started to understand him more and I discovered we had a lot of things in common. He has been through a lot pain, just like me. I could understand him and he could understand me. "

" What could you possibly have in common with HIM? " David walked back to the bars.

" I just told you, " Emma frowned. " He's hurt and I'm hurt too. He's lost so much but he's kept going. He's endured things that would make any normal man give up. "

" He's not even a man, " David said. " He's a monster... A demon. "

Emma shook her head, " Maybe not as much as you think he is. "

David frowned deeply, his face starting to turn red with anger, " Well, no daughter of MINE is going to have his child. "

" You can't stop me, " Emma said. " I'm not giving up this baby based on who the father is. I'm not abandoning it like I abandoned Henry. "

" Listen to yourself, Emma! " David pointed to her stomach. " That... thing growing inside of you is not just any baby. It's the child of the man that made life Hell for a lot of people. When they find out what you did, they might turn against you. We... we need to get rid of it before that happens. "

It was Emma's turn to be shocked. Never in a million years did she think David would say such a thing. She knew it had to be because of the way he felt about Rumplestiltskin. " I can't believe you just said that. "

" Well believe it, " David said. " There's no telling what it will be capable of. "

Emma reached out through the bars and slapped him hard across the face, " Would you listen to yourself? How can you stand here and tell me to kill my baby? "

David brought his hand up, rubbing his left cheek. It was already turning a dark red color from being hit so hard. " Because it's just not your baby, " He muttered as he soothed his cheek. " It's Rumplestiltskin's baby too. "

" That's shouldn't matter, " Emma said. " It's just a baby. Henry's dad was a jerk but he's a good kid. "

David frowned, " That may be true but what if Rumplestiltskin comes for that baby after you have it and takes it? What if this was his plan all along? To have a child with you so he could steal it and train it to be just as evil as he is. "

" That's ridiculous, " Emma shook her head.

David narrowed his eyes, " He never told us the whole prophecy when we went to ask him about it. He just told us the part about you and now I'm starting to wonder if this baby has something to do with it. What if you die giving birth to it and all of your magic goes into it? "

" David, " Emma replied. " That's insane. "

" Is it? " David asked. " Did he tell you his plans? "

Emma frowned, " No. Of course not. I don't think he even intended to get me pregnant. But I know he would never do anything to hurt me. "

" Are you so sure about that? " David asked. " He could have some plan for this child and it not involve you one bit. "

Emma scoffed, " David... he wouldn't do that. "

" You can't be sure of that, " David said. " Please, Emma. Think about this. I think, considering the circumstances, maybe you should just listen to me. I know him and I think it just might be better if you... "

" If you say it again, I will never speak to you after today. For the last time, I'm keeping it and there's nothing you can do about it, " Emma said firmly. She then recalled the favor she owed Rumplestiltskin and wondered if the child was that favor.

David frowned, " I need to go talk to your mother about this. "

" Fine, " Emma said. She knew Mary-Margret supported her decision to keep the baby. " I'm done talking to you for now anyway. "

David stepped back from the cell, " I am too since you're being so stubborn. "

Emma scoffed, " And I wonder where I got that from. "

David blinked but said nothing as he turned on his heel and strode out of the office...

* * *

Regina smiled as she watched Belle in the mirror. She was caring for her crippled fiancee or at least what she believed was. She was living a blissful life with no memories of what had happened before. She was happy and so was Maurice. " Mirror? " She said.

" Yes, your majesty? " The Mirror's face took the place of the domestic bliss that had filled it's surface just a few seconds before.

" Is it wonderful? " Regina purred. " Belle looks so happy, don't you think? "

" I suppose so, " The Mirror said. " If you don't take into account what you did to her. "

Regina scoffed, " She's healed nicely and no one will ever know but you and I. "

" And Perdita, " The Mirror said then paused. " Or are we calling her Belle as well since she has her memories? "

Regina frowned, " Oh, it is confusing. But, for all intents and purposes, that beggar girl IS Belle. "

" Or at least you will try to convince Rumplestiltskin of that some day, " The Mirror replied.

Regina laughed, " Indeed I will. "

" But how soon? " The Mirror arched an eyebrow.

Regina smirked, " When the time is right. "


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma lay with her back to the office, resting but not sleeping. She kept going over and over the conversation she had with David in her mind several hours earlier. She still couldn't believe that he had demanded she get rid of the baby because of who the father was. Mary-Margret had assured her he wouldn't be that way but he had been.

If she had known he would react in such a way, she would have kept the secret a little longer, perhaps until it was impossible to hide. The truth was out though and now she had to deal with how he father had taken it. She did know one thing... she was going to keep the baby, regardless of how he felt. She was a grown woman and she didn't have to bend to his will.

She sighed, wondering if he had said the same thing to her mother and how she had reacted. If anyone could talk sense into David, it would be Mary-Margret. She pulled the pillow she clutched closer to her chest, closing her eyes and hoping she could fall asleep since she wasn't so nauseous. The things Mr. Clark had given Doctor Hargreaves actually succeeded at calming her stomach, something she was grateful for.

It would have been better if she weren't hot. She felt like she had a low-grade fever, something she was certain that went along with whatever she was coming down with. She had developed dull pain just below her right breast as well and it would get almost unbearable right before she'd get ill. It was vexing but there wasn't much she could do about it.

She felt herself falling asleep as she thought about it but was brought of it when she heard footsteps outside of her cell. " I hope I'm not disturbing you, Miss Swan. "

Emma sat up, DA Spencer's presence sending a chill through her. She hadn't expected to see him until the next court date and had hoped to use that time to plan her defense. She needed the time to come up with something believable to tell the judge, a story based on a tiny smidgen of truth. " What are you doing here? " Emma asked, her stomach starting knot.

" I just had an interesting conversation with my client, " DA Spencer replied. " He revealed a few things he should have told me sooner. "

What little relief the ginger and crackers had given Emma was quickly fading, a sickening taste creeping up the back of her throat. " What did he tell you? " She said as she silently prayed she wouldn't throw up. She was so done with heaving her guts and it just seemed to be getting worse. She felt her temperature come up a little, making a fresh layer of cold sweat begin to form.

" He said you've been stalking his daughter and even had the gall to break into her house with a friend, " DA Spencer said. " I advised him to press those charges against you as well. "

" There's no proof other than his word, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " No witnesses like the attack. "

" That's where you're wrong, Miss Swan. His daughter and her fiancée witnessed you in their home and the fiancée saw you poking around the flower shop, " DA Spencer said. " All I have to do is have them come in and write sworn statements for Doctor Hargreaves. Once they that, there's nothing you can do to keep getting sent to jail. It will be good riddance if you ask me because I never liked you anyway. "

Emma frowned, " What is your problem with me? "

DA Spencer scoffed, " You have ask? You represent something that never should have happened. If it weren't for THAT woman, my son would have married King Midas' daughter. "

" My father is not your son, " Emma said sharply. She narrowed her eyes, " And he never loved Kathryn. "

" Abigail, " DA Spencer corrected her. " Midas' daughter is named Abigail. "

" Whatever, " Emma waved her hand. " My point is that my father loved my mother... "

" Love, " DA Spencer cut her off with his scoff at the word. " Love shouldn't have been important. Power and wealth should have been. "

" My father doesn't operate that way, " Emma said.

" Yes, " DA Spencer nodded. " I found that out the hard way. "

" And Kathryn... I mean Abigail loved someone else as well, " Emma pointed out. She had read it in the storybook and now Kathryn was living with her true love in the house that she had once shared with David. " Don't you think that would have caused problems as well? "

" Abigail got the crazy idea to go revive that man AFTER your father ran off to look for Snow White. If he had never done that, she wouldn't have bothered, " DA Spencer said sharply.

Emma frowned, " You don't know that. "

DA Spencer blinked, remaining silent for a long moment before frowning deeply. He narrowed his eyes down to tiny slits, " Regardless of that, I can now have my revenge for what they did to me. I will make sure you get prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and you will go away from this place. "

" You can't do that! " Emma said sharply. Her stomach was getting worse, the pain in her right side intensifying. She could feel the sickness climbing up her throat again but she willed it back.

" I can and I will, " DA Spencer nearly shouted. " You will be going away for a long, LONG time. "

Emma knew his words were true, everything she had done being one kind of felony or another. She knew she would be in jail at least ten years, if not more. The thoughts swirled in her brain as she realized the severity of the situation. As she did, she got a sharp stabbing pain in her right side that made her knees buckle. She clung to the bars, panting as she rode it out.

It was the worst pain she had ever felt, like someone was stabbing her and she couldn't get them to stop. It radiated straight through to her back. " Miss Swan? " DA Spencer said sharply. " Playing like you're sick is NOT going to get any sympathy from me. "

Emma gasped, " I'm not playing... I think something is really wrong. Get me some help! "

" I told you, " DA Spencer started.

" Oh damn, " Emma muttered and threw up on his shoes.

He jumped backwards, " MISS SWAN! "

Emma panted then forced out the words, " I said get me some help. "

* * *

Maurice walked around the den of the castle. He had just spent several minutes watching Belle and Gaston walk the gardens. A craftsman from King Edmond's court had crafted a pair of wooden legs and was now learning to walk on them. He was getting quite good, Belle at his side to support him as he did.

She had taken good care of him since he had returned, treating him with great kindness and care. She had not been that way before, Maurice well aware of his daughter's discomfort with the arranged marriage. She had regarded Gaston simply as something she had to deal with before she was taken away by Rumplestiltskin. Maurice knew she had considered him nothing more that a brute that used his size to bully people into doing what he wanted.

The boy wasn't that bright or at least didn't appear to be anyway, often making fun of Belle for reading so much. His favorite thing to do was take her books and hold high above her where she had no chance of getting them back on her own. He had not done anything like that since returning, treating Belle delicately and even letting her read to him. They were getting along better as well but Maurice knew it was because Belle couldn't remember how things had been before.

He walked back to the window, scanning the gardens below for the couple, frowning when he only saw Belle. She was sitting on a bench, her nose buried in a book. He looked around the garden so more but there was no sign of Gaston. His whereabouts soon became clear when Maurice heard heavy footsteps come into the den.

" Sir Maurice, " Gaston said. " I need to talk to you. "

Maurice couldn't help but notice that Gaston looked deeply troubled. Maurice walked to him, " What is the matter, my boy? "

Gaston sighed, " It's Belle. "

" What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is that why you left her in the garden? " Maurice asked. Belle had looked fine when he had seen her.

" No, " Gaston put a hand up. " She's not hurt. I excused myself because I needed to get away from her for a few moments. "

Maurice furrowed his brow, " Get... away? "

Gaston sighed, " Yes. It's... it's hard for me to be around her. "

" What are you talking about? " Maurice asked.

Gaston took an unsteady step towards the window, stopping when he was close enough to see Belle. He shut his eyes, " Whenever I look at her, I can still see her when she... she cut my... stem. "

" She didn't know it was you, " Maurice reminded him.

" No, she did not, " Gaston said. " But what hurt worse were the words she said after she did it. She told that... that beast that she never really cared for me. "

Maurice blinked, " But she was not in her right mind. The Queen told me that Rumplestiltskin had her under his spell. She told me she was and she cleansed her from it. "

" The Queen? " Gaston blinked. " It is rumored that woman killed her own husband and she has a bounty out on her step-daughter's head. We would be here all day if I listed all the other things I have heard about her wicked ways. You would take her word? "

Maurice had to think about that. He had heard many terrible things about The Queen himself but he had disregarded it all when he went to her for help. All he could think about at the time was getting Belle out of Rumplestiltskin's clutches. " But Rumplestiltskin is worse... much worse. "

" Is he? " Gaston asked. He frowned as he stared out the window to the mountains and probably beyond. " He stopped the Ogres from taking our village. There's the story of how he saved all of those children... "

" He is still a wicked, wicked man. Gaston... " Maurice took a step towards him. He motioned out the window towards the garden, " You did not SEE the shape Belle was in when I went to get her. "

Gaston looked at him, " No. I didn't but for several days, I saw how he treated her. He never lifted a hand to her and always treated her with great care. He never uttered a harsh word to her either. If you had seen the way he looked at her as she moved around and the glances she would steal when she thought he wasn't looking... "

" ENOUGH! " Maurice shouted.

" NO! I'M NOT FINISHED! " Gaston replied just as loudly. He turned to face Maurice, his gait stiff as he took a few steps towards him. " She never looked at me the way she looked at him. Not before and not now. "

Maurice furrowed his brow, " What do you mean? She looks at you differently now, like she actually cares for you. "

" It's pity for my condition, " Gaston said quietly. " She still does not look at me the way she looked at Rumplestiltskin. She may never look at me that way. "

" You're talking foolishly, " Maurice waved his hand. " I'll listen to no more of this nonsense. Perhaps his magic did something to your mind as well. "

" My mind is fine, " Gaston said sharply. " And it was fine when I was transformed. Sir Maurice, I feel terrible that we are lying to Belle like this. "

" It is for her own good we do not tell her the truth, " Maurice said. " The doctors said we cannot tell her the truth. It could kill her. Do you want to be responsible for that? "

" I don't know how much longer I can go on living this charade though, " Gaston sighed.

Maurice walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, " Her life now is what we have made it and you cannot traumatize her again. She may not be able to take it. If you love her, if you EVER loved her then you have to live it and be happy she is still alive. "

Gaston stared at him for a long moment before sagging his shoulders. He then looked towards the window, " I should go back. I told her I'd only be away for a few minutes. "

" I knew you would make the right decision, " Maurice said quietly.

Gaston frowned then walked out of the den...

* * *

Emma lay on the gurney in the Emergency Room, clutching her right side with her left hand since her right hand was handcuffed to the railing. After she had gotten violently ill, DA Spencer had Doctor Hargreaves call for an ambulance. He had accused her of acting sick as well until he checked her over and decided she wasn't faking. She had a fever like she had suspected and her nausea just seemed... different.

She was still waiting for someone to come see her though. She hadn't been waiting long but still wasn't for sure how much more she could take. At least she had stopped throwing up though her body still aching from it. She heard someone coming and looked to find it was a nurse.

" So what's the problem? " The nurse asked. She was a plain looking little woman with mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing dark brown scrubs and didn't look at Emma as she read the report from the EMTs.

Emma motioned to her side, " I feel like someone is stabbing me right here. "

" Right, " The nurse said. " Sounds like your gallbladder. Let me call Doctor Whale and... "

" Call someone else, " Emma cut her off.

The nurse looked at her finally, blinking in confusion. " Your records say he's your doctor. "

" I want another one, " Emma said sharply. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind and she was suspicious of him. He was always dealing with Regina before the curse had been broken, making her wary of him even before the bad dream.

The nurse was silent for a long moment then sighed, " Fine. I'll see if I can find someone else but I have to do it quickly if your symptoms are as bad as these papers say they are. "

" Then go find one, damn it! " Emma nearly shouted as a sharp pain struck her. She drew her knees up to her chest, hissing from it. Something was definitely wrong and she was beginning to get scared.

" Yes, Miss Swan, " The nurse said then skittered out of the room.

The pain passed and Emma fell back to the mattress, letting out a long breath of relief. The pain almost reminded her when she had Henry and that made her panic. ~What if I'm losing the baby? ~ She thought to herself. She didn't know if she could handle it if she did.

She closed her eyes as tears came to them, silently hoping the pain was being caused by something... ANYTHING else. She heard a commotion out in the hallway, opening her eyes in time to see Mary-Margret at the nurses' station. She heard her mother ask for her and the nurse pointed to the room. Mary-Margret turned, their eyes meeting and Emma noticing Mary-Margret's eyes were puffy like she had been crying.

" Oh God, Emma! What's going on? " Mary-Margret gasped as she came into the room. " You look horrible. "

" I feel horrible, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret reached over and brushed Emma's hair out of her face, " Tell me what's going on? "

" I'm sick but not like with the morning sickness sick, " Emma tried to explain. " I have this pain in my side and a fever. "

" I can feel that, " Mary-Margret stroked Emma's forehead. " Has anyone seen you yet? Doctor Whale? "

Emma frowned, " I asked for someone else. "

" Someone else? But why? " Mary-Margret looked confused.

Emma sighed, " I don't feel like explaining right now. "

" Okay, " Mary-Margret still looked perplexed. She then sighed, " I didn't want him touching you anyway. I know how he is and well there was that... "

" Stop. Stop. I remember, " Emma put her hand up. She recalled that Mary-Margret had a one-night stand with the doctor shortly after she had came to town. It was something she didn't like to remember but it was hard to forget.

" Well, there ARE other doctors, " Mary-Margret replied. " I'm sure they'll find you a good one. "

" I hope, " Emma said. She furrowed her brow as she looked at her mother, " You look like you've been crying. "

Mary-Margret let out a nervous chuckle, " I have been. Your father and I... we had a fight. He is really upset about what you told him today. "

" I know he is but... but I'm a grown woman. I'm the only person who can make this decision, " Emma said.

" And that's what I told him, " Mary-Margret replied.

" Is that why you were crying? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret shook her head, " I was crying because I found out you were here. Doctor Hargreaves called and said you were very sick and I feared the worst. "

" I'm... I'm fearing it too, " Emma said quietly. She sighed, " What if... what if I'm losing... "

" Don't think that, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " We have to stay positive. "

" But what else could it be? " Emma asked.

" Maybe I can tell you, " An older man's voice caught Emma and Mary-Margret's attention.

Mary-Margret turned and gasped, " DOC! Oh my God! You're HERE? "

Doc smiled, " Of course I am. I was the best dwarf doctor in all the realms and don't forget who helped you deliver Emma. "

" What? " Emma looked around her mother. " Wait. You... "

" Yes, " Doc nodded. " I did. "

Mary-Margret smiled, " I think you're going to be in very good hands, Emma. "

Emma sighed, " That's a relief. "

Doc walked over to the gurney, " Now tell me what's going on, Emma. "


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mary-Margret held Emma's right hand as Doc sat to her left, slowly moving the ultrasound wand over where she said the pain was. Her hospital gown was pulled up under her breasts and the sheet was pulled down across her hips, exposing her torso. She watched as Doc moved the wand around then asked, " Anything yet? "

" Give me time... Oh, there we go. " Doc said as the image on the screen showed a large dark mass in the middle of the numerous shades of gray on the screen.

Emma furrowed her brow, " What is that? "

" It's your gallbladder and it looks in very bad shape, " Doc replied. " It's very swollen and I suspect it's either infected or the duct is blocked by a stone. We need to get it out and soon. "

" So I need surgery? " Emma looked at Doc.

" Immediately, " Doc said.

" But what about the baby? " Mary-Margret asked before Emma could get the words out herself.

Doc looked at Mary-Margret, " It should be fine. The surgery is minimally invasive and... "

" Can I have time to think about this? " Emma interjected.

Doc looked at her and frowned, " From the looks of things, you really don't have much time to think about it. I would recommend surgery right away. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then back at Doc, " Can I at least have a moment with my mother? "

" Five minutes, " Doc said. He stood up and placed the ultrasound wand back on the machine. " No more. "

" Alright, " Emma nodded then waited as Doc left the room. She looked at Mary-Margret once he was gone and whispered, " I'm scared. "

" I know, " Mary-Margret looked as scared as Emma felt. " But you heard him. "

" But what if having surgery harms the baby? The anesthetic... the pain medicine... " Emma tried to think of everything she was frightened of.

Mary-Margret shushed her, " You heard Doc. He said you're in bad shape. You have to believe him, Emma. "

" But what if he's wrong? What if it's just inflamed and they can give me something to ease it, " Emma scrambled in her mind for something else to say. " Something so I can put it off and wait until the baby's born. "

" And risk being in worse trouble later on when the baby's bigger? " Mary-Margret asked. " Emma, you said it yourself that you feel like someone is killing you. How can it hurt that bad and be nothing less than what Doc said? "

Emma sank back onto the gurney, realizing she was right. It didn't make her any less scared. " But I don't know... I... "

" Emma? Mary-Margret? " David's muffled voice drew their attention to the door.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, looking surprised that David was there. " Yes? "

" Can I come in? " David cracked the door open. He looked away when he saw how exposed Emma was. " Uh, Emma? Could you... you know... "

Emma pulled her gown down, " Sorry, David.

Mary-Margret blinked in confusion once David came in. She looked around him then at him, " Where's Henry? I left him with you. "

" He's with Red and Granny, " David said. " Doctor Hargreaves was at the diner when we went to go get diner and asked how Emma was. I had no idea what he was talking about and he told me she had to be rushed in here. What's going on? "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then sighed, " Doc says it's my gallbladder. He says I need surgery right away. "

" Oh wow, " David said. He then became serious, " You're going to do it, right? "

Mary-Margret looked at Emma then at David, " We were just talking about that. "

" What about the... " David motioned to Emma's stomach. " Won't surgery make you lose it? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " Doc said it was not very invasive. "

" Oh, " David said.

" It really isn't, " Doc had come back. " This is still a very critical time in the baby's development though so we'll just have to very careful about what we give her for the surgery and afterward. "

David looked at him, " But is there a slim chance she could lose it? "

" David! " Mary-Margret gasped. " You sound like you want it to happen. "

" At this stage, she could have a miscarriage for any reason at any time but we will be a careful as humanly possible, " Doc began.

" So you're saying the chances are pretty high she could lose it? " David asked.

" David! " Mary-Margret frowned deeply. " Stop! You're scaring Emma. "

It was too late, Emma already cold with fear. She had almost made up her mind to go through with the surgery until David started asking questions. She looked at Doc, " I need more time to think. I don't want to... "

" Emma, " Doc gave her a very serious look. " If you don't have surgery, your gallbladder could burst. You and the baby both will die. Do you want that? "

Emma frowned, " No. But I... "

" We save your life or we lose two, " Doc said flatly.

Emma sunk back against the gurney again, biting her lip. She glanced at the ultrasound machine, " Can I at least see my baby before I decide? "

Doc sighed, " Emma, there's not much to see yet. The baby hasn't really began to form... "

" I WANT TO SEE MY BABY! " Emma shouted. " I don't care what it looks like. I just need to see it. "

Doc looked at Mary-Margret then at David before he looked at Emma, " Alright. "

Emma watched as he sat back down, taking up the wand again as she pulled her gown back up. He grabbed the electrode gel, squirting some of it on Emma's lower stomach. It was cold but she endured it. She held her breath as he began to move the wand, pressing it against her belly as he searched for the baby.

A dark area appeared on the screen after a few moments, not exactly clear but it obviously had something in it and attached to Emma. Mary-Margret let out a little gasp and David just frowned deeper. " That's the baby's amniotic sac and that shadow right there is the baby, " Doc pointed to what he was talking about. " About four to six more weeks and it should really look like a baby. Right now, it's still forming. "

Emma's lower lip trembled, the faint sight of the tiny thing growing inside of her taking her breath away. Even though it didn't look like much, seeing reinforced her need to protect it and keep it from harm. Doc prattled on about what each part of the baby was and what it would eventually become but Emma didn't hear any of it. It was all very real now and she needed to make up her mind.

" Emma? " Doc looked at her. " Are you okay? "

" Are you sure the surgery is safe? " Emma asked. She was still scared but she had to do what was best for her and the baby.

Doc sighed, " Like I said, the surgery is minimally invasive. Everything should be alright if you've taken care of yourself. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then nodded, " Alright then... I guess we better get this done. "

" I knew you'd make the right decision, " Doc said. He looked at the screen then at Emma, " Would you like a copy of the image? "

Emma nodded once. She had not got one when she had Henry's ultrasound done and she beginning to regret it. There were so many things she had missed that were now starting to matter. She was going to do it right with this baby and she wanted to make up for everything with Henry. " Yes. "

" Let me see... How do I print this? " Doc looked at the screen again. His hand slipped a little to the left and he furrowed his brow when the edge of another dark patch caught his eye. He adjusted his glasses and leaned closer to the screen, " Oh my. "

" Oh my what? " Emma furrowed her brow. " Doc, that didn't sound good. "

" Just hold on a moment, Miss Swan, " Doc moved the wand around and pushed it down a little more,. It revealed an identical sac next to the first, a faint gray spot inside of it as well. He looked at it carefully then looked at Emma, " I think it looks like you're having twins. "

" Twins?! " Emma, Mary-Margret and David all said together.

" Are you sure it's not a shadow? " Emma asked. " That machine has got to be a hundred years old. "

Doc pointed to the dark space on the screen, " This leads me to believe it is really there. This is a second amniotic sac. "

Emma looked at where he was pointing and gasped when she realized Doc was right, " Oh my God. It really is twins. "

David looked at Mary-Margret, his expression unreadable. Finally, he said, " I was a twin. "

" I know, " Mary-Margret replied. " We talked about that when I got pregnant with Emma, remember? "

Doc looked at them, " That kind of thing skips generations so I'm not surprised. "

David reached for the nearest wall, leaning against it as he thought. " So she's having two... " He muttered before doubling up his fist and punching the wall. " DAMN! " He shouted.

" DAVID! " Mary-Margret said sharply. " Calm down! "

David looked at Emma then Mary-Margret, " We'll talk about this at the apartment. "

" David, " Mary-Margret reached for him but he headed for the door, flinging it open and taking off out of the room as fast as he could walk.

" He didn't take that well, " Mary-Margret sighed. She moved to walk to the door herself but stopped when Emma tightened her grip on her hand.

" Let him go, " Emma said quietly. " He's not going to listen. Not right now anyway. "

Mary-Margret looked at the door for a long moment then sagged her shoulders, " You're right. It's useless when he's angry. "

Doc stood up, looking a little bewildered by what had just happened. He then sighed, " I'll go tell them to get surgery ready. I promise they will take very good care of you. "

Emma and Mary-Margret watched as Doc left, closing the door behind him. A moment later, Mary-Margret leaned down and hugged Emma. She kissed her cheek and whispered, " Thank you. "

" For what? " Emma asked, a little confused.

" For being rational, " Mary-Margret replied.

* * *

Gaston walked through the town, trying to think. He felt stifled at the castle and needed some time to himself. It seemed he couldn't take a step without Belle being right there, asking if he needed something or trying to help him. He didn't mind that since she was actually spending time with him but the guise it was under bothered him.

He felt forced to carry on charade, one he knew would blow up in his face as well as Maurice's if Belle ever remembered. There were so many lies but Maurice said they were necessary to keep her safe. He wanted Belle to be safe but he felt there had to be a better way than lying to her. As he walked, he noticed there was a lot activity in the marketplace.

He had not been there in a long time and decided to look at the vendors' stall just to see what they had. He felt it was a mistake almost as soon as he approached the bustling crowd. People looked at him before scuttling off like they were afraid of him. Maurice had told him everyone knew he had gone to rescue Belle and that he had not come back.

Some people looked at him with pity while others looked at him if they were looking at a ghost. He decided just to stop looking at the people around him, focusing his eyes on the carts and stalls instead. He saw nothing that appealed to him and started out of the marketplace when the creaky voice of an old woman. He looked around, his eyes stopping on an old gypsy woman on the edge of the market.

" Come, " She called, motioning lamely to anyone who would look at her. " Come. Beautiful jewelry for your mothers, sisters or lovers. Come. "

Gaston felt drawn to the cart, the table in front showing the old gypsy's wares. She had rings, necklaces, hair pins and the like. It all looked rather cheap but nice. He moved closer to the table, the gypsy focusing her aged cloudy eyes on him. She looked him over slowly, staring at his legs before asking, " Did you lose your legs in the war, child? "

Gaston shook his head, " No. It was... an accident. "

" I see, " The woman's voice hissed as she spoke because she had jagged, rotten teeth. " And do you care for yourself? "

Gaston blinked, feeling strangely fine with answering the woman's question. He sighed, " No. I have someone who helps. She's... she's my betrothed. "

The old woman nodded, " Perhaps you should get her a gift then. "

" I didn't bring any money, " Gaston replied. " I was just out for a walk. "

The gypsy's expression was unreadable. She was silent for a long moment then sighed, " Well then. Since you came all this way, I will give you something for free. "

" You don't have to, " Gaston started.

" I want to, " The gypsy cut him off sharply. She reached under the table and brought up a flocked black box. She held it out to him, " Take this to her... to thank her for helping you. You have thanked her, haven't you? "

Gaston shook his head, " No. I haven't. "

" And why not? " The gypsy asked.

" She... she caused the accident, " Gaston replied. " She is the reason I lost my legs. "

" And you blame her? " The gypsy said in disbelief. " It was an accident. "

Gaston shut his eyes, " It was. She didn't know what she was doing."

" Perhaps you should forgive her, " The gypsy held the box out to him again. " Tell her you do and things will get better. "

Gaston stared at the woman, wondering if she was right. He sighed, reaching for the box, " Alright. I hope you're right. "


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma stared at the ceiling, biting her lip though she had tried not to. She had her left hand on her stomach as she stared at the picture in her right hand. Doc had printed the screen from the ultrasound and she hadn't let it go since he had brought it to her. It was proof that she had not one baby but two growing inside of her.

" This is so exciting, isn't it? " Mary-Margret's voice startled her. She had stepped out to go get some coffee but was now back. Emma sensed a mix of emotions in her mother's voice. She was excited but she also seemed apprehensive at the same time.

" So did you try to call David? " Emma asked. Mary-Margret had been gone a while, too long for just a coffee run. She suspected Mary-Margret had tried to contact him but probably hadn't had much luck.

" I tried but he's not answering the phone, " Mary-Margret sighed., confirming what Emma had thought. " He may still be at Granny's or out for a drive to clear his head. I don't know. "

" He's probably doing the second, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret frowned, " But if he is, where do you think Henry is? "

" Probably still at Granny's, " Emma sighed. " He'll be okay. "

" I hope so, " Mary-Margret said. " I wonder if David is going to tell him or if he'll wait for you to do it? "

Emma frowned, " I don't know. I hope he waits. Henry might ask questions I need to answer. "

" Like who the father is, " Mary-Margret muttered.

Emma quirked her mouth, " Yeah. That's going to interesting. "

" To say the least, " Mary-Margret chuckled nervously. She didn't sound like she was looking forward to it either.

There was a light knock on the door, " Miss Swan? "

" Yes, Doc? " Emma looked past Mary-Margret to him.

" They're ready to take you down to pre-op now, " Doc motioned to two men in surgical scrubs.

Emma sighed, " Okay. Just one more minute. "

" Alright, " Doc nodded then looked very stern. " That's all. "

Emma nodded, " I understand. "

Doc and the two men left, Mary-Margret's brow creasing in concern. " You're not thinking about changing your mind, are you? "

" No, " Emma shook her head. She took one long look at the ultrasound picture then held it out to Mary-Margret. She sighed, " Take this and keep it safe. "

Mary-Margret took it, " I will. "

Emma looked toward the door and sighed, " I guess it's now or never. "

Mary-Margret leaned down and kissed Emma on the forehead, " Yeah. "

" You're going to stay, right? " Emma asked as Mary-Margret stood back up. Her voice cracked a little, belying the strong facade she was trying to keep up for her mother's sake.

" Until they throw me out, " Mary-Margret placed her right hand on Emma's left.

Emma sighed, " Thanks. "

" It's time to go, " Doc was back.

Emma glanced at him, " Alright. "

" Is she ready? " Another man's voice attracted Emma's attention. She looked and saw it was a tall man with round glasses. He had brown hair and bit of pointed nose.

" Who's that? " Emma asked, motioning to the stranger.

" This is Doctor John Darling, " Doc put a hand on his shoulder. " He's the doctor who will be doing your surgery today. "

" But I thought... " Emma's voice trailed off, realizing how ridiculous her statement was going to sound.

" That I was going to do it? " Doc arched an eyebrow. He chuckled, " You give me too much credit, Miss Swan. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a surgeon. I'm a family doctor and an obstetrician. Your condition requires another specialty entirely. "

" Oh, " Emma said. She felt kind of foolish for thinking Doc could do everything. It seemed like Doctor Whale could.

Doctor Darling cleared his throat, " I hate to seem pushy but we don't really have time to talk. The nurses are waiting on us. "

" Oh, " Doc stepped out of the way. " She's all yours. "

The two surgical nurses that had come to retrieve Emma came into the room and started to unhook her from the monitors she was attached to. One of them smiled down at Emma, " Don't worry. You're in very good hands. "

" Can I walk with her? " Mary-Margret asked suddenly. She sounded on the edge of tears.

Doctor Darling looked at her, " Yes. I don't see a problem with you doing that. We're taking her straight in though so you won't be walking with us long. "

Mary-Margret put her left hand on Emma's right, " It will be long enough. "

* * *

Regina watched Maurice's castle through the mirror. Gaston had not gotten the nerve up to give Belle his gift but he was close. She smirked as he opened the box for the fifth time, staring at the necklace it contained. It was a delicate gold heart on an equally delicate chain.

" What are you up to? " The Mirror came into view, the image of Gaston fading away.

Regina frowned, " I was watching that. "

" I know you were but why did you give him that necklace? " The Mirror asked.

Regina straightened herself up in her chair, " Because it's very special. "

" How? " The Mirror asked.

Regina had not enchanted the necklace in front of him so she wasn't surprised he was asking questions. She tented her fingers in front of her and sighed, " I put a spell on it. "

" What kind of spell? " The Mirror asked sharply.

" If Belle ever remembers her past, it will break and I will know, " Regina explained.

" And what are you going to do if that happens? " The Mirror said.

Regina smiled wickedly, " I will hunt her down and kill her. "

* * *

" Wake up, Miss Swan. It's all over, " Doctor Darling sounded like he was far, far away. The anesthetic made Emma feel like she was in a pool of water, her limbs heavy and weightless all that the same time. " Miss Swan? "

" I'm here, " Emma forced her eyes open. She then squinted because the lights in the hallway seemed super bright. Her torso ached slightly, probably from what had been done to her.

" We're taking you to recovery right now. You'll be there for an hour then we'll take you to your room, " Doctor Darling explained. " How do you feel? "

" Sleepy still, " Emma muttered. Even talking was a chore. Her throat was sore and she figured it was from a breathing tube. She had seen enough surgery shows on TV to know they had put one in and the feeling in her throat verified it.

" You will be for a while but you need to stay awake in recovery so you can tell the nurses what's going on, " Doctor Darling explained.

Emma frowned, " For an hour? I don't know if I can stay awake for five minutes. "

" It will go by quickly, " Doctor Darling assured her.

" Fine, " Emma didn't feel like fighting or talking any more for that matter. She watched as the row of florescent lights gave way to an actual room, the sound of nurses quietly talking reaching her ears.

" So do you really think she... " She heard a woman whisper. " You know, with Mr. Gold... "

" They WERE together a lot, " Another woman replied. " Maybe they did... oh, they're here. "

They fell silent as the surgical nurses pushed Emma into one of the bays and started hooking her up to the monitors. Footsteps approached the gurney and Emma could sense another person next to her in addition to the surgical nurses and Doctor Darling. She was flat on her back so she really could see much except for the undersides of the monitors and the ceiling.

" So this is the patient? " A woman's voice reached Emma's ears.

" Yes, " Doctor Darling replied. " There were no complications during surgery. Everything was very routine. "

The nurse sounded like she was looking through some papers, " Oh. She's pregnant. "

Emma frowned as she listened. She hoped that no one with loose lips had leaked her secret. It seemed everyone around her knew it though. It wasn't surprising for the hospital staff to know but she still wasn't for sure who had ties to Regina.

She then thought of her nightmare and Doctor Whale. If what she feared was true then Regina probably already knew. That thought made her wake up a little more. She had to try to be on her guard now for fear one of her minions was lurking in the room she was now in.

" Yes, " Doctor Darling said. " But we were very careful. "

" So she's only going to be down here for an hour? " The nurse's tone was very questioning. " Considering her condition, shouldn't she stay for two? "

" We'll make that decision in an hour, " Doctor Darling said.

" Alright then, " The nurse replied.

" I really must go now, " Doctor Darling said. " Call me if there are any problems. "

" I will, " The nurse replied.

Emma listened as Doctor Darling and the surgical nurses left. She then heard the sound of a rolling chair being wheeled to the side of the bed. She startled when the nurse raised the bed so she was propped up. It was nice to see where she was at.

The recovery room was spacious with a few more bays for other patients. Those bays were empty though, leaving Emma alone with the nurses. She coughed for a moment then sank back to the bed. She looked around, finding the nurse to her left side.

" Hey, " She smiled at Emma. She was a chubby blonde woman with pigtails and a turned up nose. She was probably five feet tall, several inches shorter than Emma. " Any complaints so far? "

Emma shook her head then coughed again. Her throat was painfully dry and ached a bit. It had already been sore from the morning sickness and the breathing tube had not helped at all. She sighed, " Could I have a drink? "

The nurse sighed, " Not yet. I can get you some ice chips though. "

" That would be great, " Emma replied.

The nurse got up and walked away. Almost as soon as she did, the doors of the recovery room swung open. The two nurses at the desk and the nurse that was tending to Emma all looked towards it. They became puzzled, Emma's nurse being the first to speak. " Doctor Whale? Why are you here? "

Emma went cold, unable to see him because of the curtain to her right. She had hoped he wouldn't find out she was there. She had been adamant that no one tell him. When they asked, she told them it was personal.

" A patient of mine is in here, " Doctor Whale said. " Emma Swan? "

" She's here but her chart says she doesn't want to talk to you, " Emma's nurse said.

" But why? " Doctor Whale sounded confused. " I've been treating her. "

One of the desk nurses walked over with Emma's chart. It was on the desk where the blonde nurse had left it. She was dark skinned girl with straightened black hair. " Here, Heidi. Here's her chart. "

" Thanks, Tiana, " Heidi replied. Emma could hear some pages being turned. " Right here, Doctor. It says right here, 'does NOT want to deal with Doctor Whale'. "

Doctor Whale let out an exasperated sigh, " Look at the other pages. I am her doctor. "

" You WERE her doctor, " Heidi snapped back. " Now, get out of here. She just got back from surgery and needs time to recover. "

Doctor Whale was silent thee Emma could hear him walk out of the recovery room. She let out the breath she had been holding, releasing her grip on the sheet under her. She was scared to even see him after what she had dreamed. She couldn't shake the feeling there was some truth to the nightmare.

That thought made her freeze again. Rumplestiltskin had been dead in her dream. She hoped that wasn't true though. She desperately wanted to see him again and tell him about the babies.

That thought gave her pause, making her wonder how he would take such news. He got so sentimental when he spoke of children. The things he told her about his son explained why he had such a soft spot for Henry. Her son probably reminded him of his own in ways he hadn't told her about.

She sighed, deciding she would focus on finding Rumplestiltskin first then she would deal with the issue of the babies. She was startled out of her thoughts by Heidi coming around the curtain with a Styrofoam cup. " Here's your ice. Sorry that took so long. "

Emma took the cup, " It's okay. "

Heidi looked at the chart, " So Doctor Whale rubbed you the wrong way? "

Emma took a piece of ice from the cup and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it as she thought about what she was going to say. She decided to go with what she had told everyone else. She was still kind of creeped her out that her mother had slept with him even though it was when the town was cursed.

She crunched the ice and swallowed. She took a breath, " It's personal. "

Heidi smirked, " Ah. Well, he is a bit of lecher so I don't blame you. Eat your ice, Miss Swan. I need to call Doc and tell him about this. "

" Okay, " Emma said. After Heidi walked away, she got another piece of ice. She put it on her mouth and sucked on it slowly. The coolness of it soothed her throat and she decided she would enjoy it.

Concentrating on sucking the ice would help her stay awake as well. She looked at Tiana, Heidi and the other nurse. The last nurse had flaming red hair and green eyes. Emma couldn't see her name tag so she didn't know her name.

Emma looked at them all carefully, trying to decide if any of them could be a spy for Regina. None of them looked evil but she couldn't let that be of any comfort to her. Belle... or what she thought was Belle anyway, hadn't looked evil either. She swallowed the ice and got another piece, deciding she would just have to be careful...


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_Emma peered through the darkness, a shiver running through her as she realized she was somewhere she had been before. It wasn't Regina's dungeon though. It was the cave she had been in a long time ago, back when she had been protecting Mr. Gold from Harold Durbin. _

_She was sure of this because the smell was different. It still smelled bad but the scent lacked the overtones of death. No, this odor was of mold and rot but the plant kind, not flesh. She heard someone coming, light beginning to fill the tunnel behind her._

_It was enough light that she could see a dark corner to run to, hiding herself before two men carrying torches passed her. In the firelight, she could see one was carrying a dish to the cell at the end of the hallway. She squinted her eyes to see what was in the dish and she covered her mouth. It was filled with wiggling worms and what appeared to be slime._

_" __Rumplestiltskin! " The bigger and darker of the two guards boomed, his deep voice echoing off the walls. " I have brought you your dinner! "_

_Emma gagged at the thought of anyone eating the disgusting offering making her delicate stomach knot. It also saddened her to think anyone would be so cruel to feed another person, especially Rumplestiltskin, such a thing. There was silence as the guards peered into the cage. They jumped back when there was a crazy laugh, " Ooooh! Another gourmet meal from Prince Charming's chef! " The high pitched voice dripped with sarcasm._

_Emma took a sharp breath as she watched Rumplestiltskin climb down the bars. It seemed he had been on the ceiling of the cell, Emma amazed at his strength. She had felt it before but it seemed he was even stronger as his real form. She watched as the guard shoved the plate of slime and worms through a slot at the bottom of the cell._

_" __It is what he has commanded you get, " The guard said._

_Rumplestiltskin laughed, " Of course he has... After everything I have done for him. "_

_The guard slammed the slot closed, " I'm not listening to your tales again. "_

_The guard then turned, the other one following him out after igniting one of the torches close to Rumplestiltskin's cell. Emma waited until the door slammed before she even thought about moving. She didn't though, her attention firmly fixed on the man in the cell. She peered into the dim light, watching him carefully._

_Rumplestiltskin walked over to the plate and sneered at it before kicking it at the bars. The contents splattered on the floor inches from where Emma stood. Again, she covered her mouth, the sight of the worms turning her stomach. She went cold at the realization of how much her father really hated him._

_How long he had been locked up was anyone's guess but his disheveled state told it had been a while. His loose fitting clothes were torn and filthy, his hair stuck together with dirt and sweat. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken as if he hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time. She startled when he howled like an animal, clenching his fists at his sides._

_He took a deep breath after he had finished making the chilling sound, his eyes narrowing. " CHARMING! YOU THINK YOU CAN STARVE ME? " He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. " YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME TRAPPED FOREVER? "_

_" __Well I'm going to try, " The reply startled Emma. She recognized the voice and her heart clenched. It was David's. _

_~He can't be here, ~ She told herself. ~ Can he? ~_

_Footsteps began to echo down the corridor, the light of another torch becoming brighter as they became louder. The person stopped just in front of where Emma stood, a cloak covering his head. He pulled it down, revealing it to be her father... Or at least someone who looked like him._

_" __So you've come to taunt me, Charming? " Rumplestiltskin stayed panted where he stood, his eyes narrowing as he threw visual daggers at the man Emma had always known as David._

_" __I have, " David replied. He looked down at the worms and slime splattered across the floor and along the bars. He smirked, " Not hungry? "_

_" __I'm starving, " Rumplestiltskin replied. " I demand real food. "_

_" __You're in no position to make demands, imp. You're my prisoner now and I will do with you as I please, " David said. " It's time you pay for everything you did to everyone. "_

_Rumplestiltskin chucked sourly, " Don't you mean you? Let's get down to the brass tacks, Charming... This is all about YOU. I brought you to the woman you love and now you're living happily ever after. I should get a little thanks for that. "_

_" __I'm not thanking you for anything! " David shouted. " It still doesn't fix what you did to me... My father and my mother. "_

_Rumplestiltskin sighed, " Dwelling on the past never solves anything. You would be better to worry about your future. "_

_" __My past still hurts! " David shouted. He frowned then leaned closer to the bar, " And I want you to feel some of that pain. "_

_" __We'll see if I do, " Rumplestiltskin said then laughed again. _

_David turned on his heel and stormed out of the dungeon..._

" Emma? " Archie's gentle voice made her startle. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked deeply concerned, " You missed your session. "

Emma frowned, " Yeah... About that... "

" I already spoke to Doctor Hargreaves. He... He told me what you did, " Archie said the last part very quietly. He frowned, " I also talked to Doctor Whale and he said that you're refusing to see him. "

" Why did you talk to him? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" Because I thought he would know why you ended up here, " Archie said. " I'm a consulting physician in your treatment plan so... "

" My treatment plan? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Is that what we're calling it now? "

Archie nodded, " Yes. You were let out of the hospital on a probationary basis, remember? We had an agreement that you would take care of yourself and keep your appointments with me in order to keep from being recommended for extended care. "

" I missed that one today because... " Emma started. She hadn't forgotten that Archie wanted her to spend some time in the mental ward of the hospital to get mind straightened out. He felt she had been more damaged by the event of the month prior than she wanted to admit to him. She didn't think so but was reluctant to tell him about it for fear he would think she really was crazy.

" You would have missed it anyway because you were in jail until this afternoon, " Archie cut her off. " I had to call Mary-Margret to find out where you were. "

" And what did she tell you? " Emma asked.

Archie frowned, " That you were here. I heard rumors that you were in jail though so I went to check it out and Doctor Hargreaves told me what happened. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Oh really? "

" I would have let whatever happened to put you here slide but jail? For attacking someone in the street? " Archie sounded disappointed with her.

" Just how much of my case did he discuss with you? " Emma was curious. Confidentiality really didn't extend to the police but she at least expected some professional courtesy. She didn't like the idea of him telling her business to other people.

Archie sighed, " Everything I needed to know. He told me that you attacked a woman and there were witnesses. Emma, why would you do such a thing? "

" It's a long story, " Emma said. She had already told it twice and didn't feel like telling it again.

" One you haven't told me yet, " Archie said. He took off his glasses, " Does it have something to do with last month? You've been very reluctant to share... "

" I'm not ready to talk about last month, alright? " Emma cut him off. She looked down at the bed, " You... You wouldn't understand. "

Archie sighed, " Then at least tell me why you won't let Doctor Whale see you? "

Emma frowned as she thought. She knew Archie would keep at her until she told him something he wanted to hear. She sighed, " I had... I had a really bad nightmare. Regina was in it and she knew about the babies... "

" Wait... " Archie cut her off. " Babies? "

Emma nodded, " I found out today. I'm having twins but that's beside the point. Anyway, I dreamed about her knowing and I thought maybe that... "

" Doctor Whale is working for Regina, " Archie finished the sentence.

" Yeah, " Emma sighed. " Something like that. "

Archie shook his head, " I understand you assuming that since he's always seemed a little... Shifty. "

" And creepy, " Emma interjected.

Archie paused then continued, " But he hates Regina more than anyone. He was upset that she was the only contact for David Nolan for so long. I swear to you that he is not a threat to you. "

" Do you know who he was back... You know, there? " Emma had wondered. She had quite a few people figured out after the curse broke but he was still a mystery to her.

Archie sighed, " Not really. He's... He's not showing any signs that he's anyone any of us really knew well. "

" So how can you say he's not on Regina's side? " Emma prodded.

Archie put his glasses back on, " Because he's been going around town trying to get a group of people together to hunt her down. "

Emma blinked, " Like a lynch mob? "

" Yes, " Archie nodded. " I've tried to talk him out of it but he says she has to pay for what she did. "

" To him? " Emma was really beginning to wonder. Doctor Whale had always seemed shallow to her but she was starting to think he was deeper than she thought.

" To everyone, " Archie replied.

" Wow. Have you tried to talk some sense into him? " Emma was really worried what would happen if he succeeded in finding Regina. She was more than likely working on her magic and would probably resurface once she could do some damage.

" He's got his mind made up, " Archie sighed. " But I keep trying. "

" I guess you wouldn't be you if you didn't, " Emma replied.

Archie let out a nervous chuckle, " I guess I wouldn't be, huh? "

There was a knock at the door, " Miss Swan? "

" Doctor Darling? " Emma looked around Archie to see him standing in the doorway.

He smiled, " How do you feel? "

" Like I've been punched in the gut, " Emma sighed. It was true. She was taking a slow time to heal but that wasn't strange. It had taken a few hours for her to regain her full strength after trying to heal Rumplestiltskin's leg.

Doctor Darling sighed, " I'm so sorry about that but I can't give you anything for the pain. It wouldn't be safe for the babies. "

" I understand, " Emma replied. " It doesn't make it hurt any less but I understand. "

" Any other complaints? " Doctor Darling asked.

Emma rattled the handcuffs, " Maybe one. "

Doctor Darling sighed, " Sorry. Doctor Hargreaves said you had to have them on at all times except for in the bathroom. "

" Right, " Emma knew he was going to say that. She furrowed her brow, " Does he really think I'm going to run? "

" I guess so, " Doctor Darling replied.

" After your erratic behavior the last few days, " Archie started.

Emma gave him a sideways look, silencing him. She then sighed, " I probably would have done the same thing if I had a prisoner in the hospital. When am I getting out? "

" Probably tomorrow evening or the next morning, " Doctor Darling said. " I need to consult with Doc and see what he says. Considering your condition, he may want to keep you an extra day to make sure the babies are okay. "

" Oh, " Emma said. That made sense but she was beginning to get tired of being handcuffed to the bed.

" So Doc is treating her? " Archie looked at Doctor Darling.

Doctor Darling nodded, " She refused to see Doctor Whale and Doc is an obstetrician so he was the most logical choice. "

" Can I see him? " Archie asked. He glanced at Emma, " There are some things I need to tell him. "

Emma pursed her lips. She knew what Archie wanted to talk to Doc about and with Doctor Whale back in on it, she knew she wouldn't have an easy time convincing them she was in good enough shape to leave the hospital. She had barely gotten out the last time. " Archie, " She tried not to whine.

" Doc needs to know what's going on, " Archie said firmly. " My notes are not in your chart. "

Emma sighed, " Fine... Whatever. "

" Come on, Doctor Hopper. Let's go find Doc and Doctor Whale. You sound like you have a lot to talk about with them, " Doctor Darling said. He looked at Emma, " Just ring the nurse if you need anything. "

Emma watched as they left before hitting the bed with her fist. She really didn't know what pissed her off more. It was bad enough Doctor Hargreaves was a blabbermouth but now Doc would know just what Emma had been through earlier in the week. She closed her eyes to think when she heard rapid footsteps approaching her door.

" Emma! " Ruby was breathless. " Thank God I found you! "

Emma opened her eyes, immediately becoming panicked at the distraught look on her friend's face. " Ruby... What's wrong? "

" It's August, " Ruby's eyes were red like she had been crying.

Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position, hissing in pain as she did. She had moved to fast and it made her gut ache. She breathed through it then looked at Ruby again, " What's wrong? "

Ruby's lower lip trembled, " He's turned back into wood. "

* * *

Gaston walked around the den, taking his steps with care because he was still a little unsteady on his legs. It had been a while since he had returned home but it was still strange to use the limbs. In his hands he held the box that contained the necklace he had gotten from the old gypsy woman. He had convinced himself he would finally give it to Belle.

With time, her almost constant presence had become less annoying but he still felt terrible about the charade he was forced to carry on. Maurice knew but continually warned him the truth could kill Belle. Gaston had lost her once and had made up his mind he couldn't do it again. He sighed, deciding he had to give her the necklace and see how she felt about it.

The den doors opened slowly, Belle slipping inside and closing them. She turned to face Gaston, " You wanted to see me? "

Gaston nodded, " Yes. I... I have a gift for you. "

Belle moved closer, blinking as Gaston thrust the box towards her. " A gift? "

" Please, take it. I've never been good at these things, " Gaston gave the box a shake. He really wasn't. He couldn't think of a time he had ever given Belle such a gift. He had given her flowers and the occasional book but jewelry was something new.

She took it carefully, looking like she was searching her mind for a memory. She often analyzed everything, perhaps hoping for a flash of her former life. She tried to hide it but she was curious about her life before and suspected that she hadn't been told everything. She had confided that to him once during one of their walks in the garden.

He had assured her nothing was being hidden although he knew differently. Any time he got close to telling her the truth, he would think of Maurice's words and not say anything at all. " I... I went to the market the other day and I got it for you. "

" You did? " Belle asked. She opened the box and let out a gasp. " It's so beautiful. "

" You like it? " Gaston asked.

Belle nodded then took it out of the box, " Help me put it on? "

Gaston took a few steps to close the gap between them, taking the necklace from Belle when she held it up. She lifted her hair and he placed it around her neck, hooking the clasp. She turned and smiled, " How does it look? "

" Beautiful, " Gaston gave her a tiny smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. " Just like you. "

* * *

Regina smirked as she watched Gaston put the necklace on Belle, another step in her plan complete...


	19. Chapter 19

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Nineteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" So tell me what happened, " Emma said as Ruby held her handcuffed right hand. " When did August turn back to wood? "

" Just a little while ago, " Ruby said. " I was... We were... Together at the bed and breakfast... "

Emma blinked, " Like how do you mean, together? "

Ruby let out a strained chuckle, " Like _together_. "

" Whoa, " Emma was stunned. " You mean like... "

" Exactly, " Ruby said.

Emma furrowed her brow. She had recalled August saying something to the contrary but her mind was still muddled from the after effects of the anesthetic. " How long has this been going on? "

Ruby quirked her mouth, " Since he changed back after he made amends with his father. He realized how he felt about me and... Well, you can figure out the rest. "

" So about a month? " Emma asked.

" Yeah, " Ruby nodded. She then frowned, " You probably would have noticed if you hadn't been so depressed. "

Emma knew she was right. She had really paid much attention to the things going on around her since being rescued. " Oh. "

" Anyway, " Ruby sighed. " I had just left him to go shower and change for work and he called me back to him. He changed back right before my eyes. "

Emma was stunned. She wondered what would cause him to change back after being real for just a month. She looked at Ruby, " I can't even begin to tell you what made that happen. "

" Maybe I can, " The Blue Fairy's voice startled Emma and Ruby both.

Ruby turned to look at her and Emma looked at her as well. She was starting to feel less like she was in a hospital room and more like she was in Grand Central Station. " Blue, " Ruby said.

" Yes, Red. I couldn't help but overhear what you just said, " The Blue Fairy looked at her. " There's something changing about the magic. "

" Changing? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " What do you mean, changing? "

The Blue Fairy looked at Emma, " Can't you feel it? "

Emma paused to think about it. The air still felt like it had a static electric charge in it, prickling her skin but just beyond her reach. In fact, it felt stronger than before but she hadn't really paid it much mind. She had other things to think about, like her babies and finding out if Belle was the woman who had betrayed Rumplestiltskin's trust.

" It does feel a little different, " Emma said.

" I don't know what's going on for sure but it feels like it's realigning, " The Blue Fairy said.

" Realigning? How do you mean? " Emma furrowed her brow.

The Blue Fairy sighed, " I told you. I haven't quite figured it out but Pinocchio returning to his wooden form is a good clue. "

" Do you think it had anything to do with Regina regaining power? " Emma asked. She shivered to think of that happening. She also wondered if it had anything to do with Rumplestiltskin regaining some more of his power but she dared not to voice it. The Blue Fairy had been already suspicious of her feelings for him.

The Blue Fairy sighed and grabbed Emma's handcuffed hand, " I need time before I can answer any of your questions, Emma. "

Emma jerked her hand away as The Blue Fairy pulled hers away as well, " Ouch! "

The Blue Fairy held her hand to her chest, her eyes wide. She frowned, " You've become stronger, Emma and it's not the good magic either. I was afraid of this happening. "

Emma blinked, " But I haven't been giving into my dark desires. "

The Blue Fairy looked her in the eye, " That's not what I've heard. Your father called me and told me what has been going on, Emma. "

" Is that why you're here? Because David called you? " Emma had thought it was odd she had just appeared out of nowhere. Now she knew why she had come to her.

" Uh, " Ruby looked between them. " I think I'm going to leave for now. I don't think this involves me. "

Emma glanced at her, " Come back tomorrow and we can talk more. "

" Right, " Ruby nodded and left the room.

The Blue Fairy went to the door and closed it. She locked it then turned back to Emma, " Your father told me that you've been lying to him and Snow about a lot of things. He also said you've been stalking a woman and you even beat her up. "

" I did not beat her up, " Emma put her left hand up. " I shook her but I never hit her. "

" She said you scared her, " The Blue Fairy said. She frowned, " She said you looked at her with so much hatred, she was certain you were going to kill her. "

" Wait. You talked to her? " Emma furrowed her brow. " When? "

The Blue Fairy put her hands on the bed rail, " Today. She came to me because she remembered. "

" Remembered what? " Emma was getting more confused by the moment. " What she did to Rumplestiltskin? "

The Blue Fairy shook her head, " No. She did nothing to him except fall in love with him back in The Enchanted Forest. "

" Then why did she take him to Regina if she loved him? " Emma asked.

The Blue Fairy sighed, " Because she wasn't that woman. "

Emma blinked, " How do you even know? "

" Because she told me her story and I think you need to hear it, " The Blue Fairy replied.

The telephone on the worktable rang, attracting Mr. Gold's attention. He reached over and picked it up, " Yes? "

" Boss, " Frederick said quietly. " I just saw her go Moe French's flower shop. I'm fairly sure she's his delivery driver. "

" And where has she been today? " Mr. Gold asked as he leaned forward on the desk. He had been in hiding for a month, lying low to keep Regina from finding him. After he had left her in the dungeon, he found his way back to the surface, finding he had been in one of the many mines that dotted the outlying areas of Storybrooke. It had taken him a few hours to get his bearings but he soon found his way to somewhere familiar.

He had many properties nestled in the woods, some for sale and others under renovation. He had contacted Frederick shortly after arriving at the house he was in. He then requested a month's worth of supplies necessary for survival and clothes to be brought to him. He had not left, burying himself in his studies.

He had things he needed to know before he could return to town. He had discovered the magic was different in many ways than the magic from The Enchanted Forest and he needed to figure out how to use it effectively. The basic spells had worked well, he had proven that much before he had been kidnapped. At least, Emma had proved that when she had extracted the prison shards from his leg.

More complex spells were a bit more difficult but he was finding ways to make them. He still had some secrets up his sleeve that he had not shared with anyone. He had to have things that even Regina didn't know. He frowned at Frederick's silence, " Are you still there? "

" Yeah, boss. I am, " Frederick replied, sounding unsure.

" Where did she go today? " Mr. Gold asked firmly.

Frederick sighed, " She made a few deliveries then... "

" Then? " Mr. Gold prodded.

" She went to see the fairies, " Frederick said quietly.

Mr. Gold frowned, " The fairies? "

" Yes, " Frederick replied. " She was in there for a couple of hours. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold sighed. He had sent Frederick out to restock the kitchen and had phoned him with the news he had seen Belle... Or at least a woman that looked like her. Frederick had been following her most of the day and was told to report back when he had anything to say. " Keep watching her. Tell me if you see anything suspicious. "

" I will boss, " Frederick said.

Mr. Gold then asked, " What of Emma? Have you seen her while you were in town? "

" She's nowhere to be seen, boss. There's some guy driving around in the deputy's car and her car is parked in front of her apartment, " Frederick replied.

" Oh, " Mr. Gold said. He had to admit he missed her terribly but he had to stay out of sight, at least until he knew how the magic worked. He would not be an effective teacher without knowing what he was doing. He also needed to think with his head and not his heart.

Thinking with his heart and letting his guard down had almost gotten him killed. Regardless of his feelings for Emma, he had to remain focused. Regina was also hiding somewhere, trying to build up her magic and he couldn't let her beat him. When he returned to town, he would find the woman that looked like Belle and verify her identity.

If she had indeed been the trickster who had taken advantage of him, he would eliminate her. If she were just a doppelganger, he would excuse her and never bother her again. He was almost certain it wasn't the woman who had kidnapped him though since she had literally died in his arms. Then again, Regina was rather accomplished at tricking people to think what she wanted.

After all, he had been led to believe Belle was dead and he had been thinking she really was until Frederick said he had seen her in town. He allowed himself just a bit of hope that the woman was his true love. If it was yet another trick by Regina, he would surely make her pay for trying to fool him again. " If you do happen to see Emma, please tell her I'm alright. "

" I'll do that, " Frederick replied. He was silent for a long moment then said, " Is there anything else, boss? "

Mr. Gold was about to say 'no' when an idea occurred to him. He wasn't going to wait until he got back to town to meet with the woman Frederick was following. He had a better idea and it would provide him with the privacy he needed if he had to kill her. " Actually, there is something. "

" What's that? " Frederick asked.

" I want you to call the flower shop and place an order for a dozen red roses, " Mr. Gold said as the idea came together in his mind.

" Okay, " Frederick said. " Who did you want them delivered to? Emma? "

" No, " Mr. Gold said though it wasn't a bad idea. He had been looking for a way to let her know he was still alive then fluffed it off, feeling it too risky. " I want them delivered to the wishing well out on route nine at eight-fifteen tomorrow morning. "

" Are you going to meet her there? " Frederick asked.

" Of course I am, " Mr. Gold replied. " It's better that I see her for myself away from other people. "

" Gotcha, " Frederick said. " What should I say if they ask for why I want them delivered out there? "

" On the off chance of that happening, tell them you're proposing to your girlfriend out there. Hopefully, that will suffice, " Mr. Gold replied.

" I'm on it, boss, " Frederick said.

" Good. Do not return until it is done, " Mr. Gold said and hung up the phone.

Emma stared at the ceiling, the fantastic story The Blue Fairy had told her swirling in her head. She had told her about how Belle had been kidnapped by Regina and her memories torn from her by magic. They had remained lost until Emma had touched her, somehow breaking the spell. Belle had to tell someone so she had chosen The Blue Fairy.

Emma had questioned her extensively and it seemed that Belle was telling the truth or had memorized her lie so well, she could convince anyone. The Blue Fairy had assured Emma repeatedly that Belle's tale was true and she needed to forgive her. Emma decided she needed more proof of what had happened before she could do that. She closed her eyes, deciding to try to get some sleep when a gentle knock on the door drew her attention to it.

" Miss Swan? " It was Doctor Whale.

" Oh hey, " Emma said quietly. She felt a little embarrassed over the way she had shut him out over a nightmare. He still wasn't exactly someone she liked but at least she had been told he was safe. No one on Regina's side would be trying to drum up a lynch mob to find her.

He looked at her for a long moment then stepped further into the room, " So Doc filled me in on everything. Twins, huh? "

Emma's left hand went to her stomach, " Yeah. My father was one so I guess I won the genetic lottery. "

Doctor Whale chuckled, " That kind of thing skips... "

" I know, " Emma stopped him. " I've already talked to Doc about it. "

Doctor Whale sighed, " I guess so. How do you feel? I heard about the surgery. "

" I feel like I've been punched in the gut and the nurse tell me I have to walk tomorrow, " Emma said. The conversation was strange, dry. His eyes studied her intently, his mouth not smiling nor frowning and his brow slightly furrowed. His lack of expression worried her and she decided to tell him so.

" Why have you really come to see me, Whale? Everything you needed to know you could have found out from Doc and Archie, " Emma said.

Doctor Whale quirked his mouth, " I heard you thought I was on Regina's side. I figured you could answer that question better. "

Emma sighed, " It's silly really. "

" Tell me anyway, " Doctor Whale said.

Emma looked away, " I... I... Had a nightmare that Regina knew about the babies. At the time, you were the only one who knew. "

" I see, " Doctor Whale said quietly. He paused then said, " I wouldn't tell her the time of day after what she did with the curse and all. When she turns up, I want to be the first and only person to find her. "

Emma looked at him, " Violence won't solve anything. "

" But it might just make me feel a little better, " Doctor Whale said sharply.

Emma stared at him for a long moment before she whispered, " Just who are you anyway? "

Doctor Whale smirked, " I'll tell who I am when you reveal who fathered those children. "

Emma went cold. She knew that there would be a lot of people in town that would turn against her if such a thing were revealed. She knew Doctor Whale wouldn't tell but the nurses had already been whispering rumors and God only knew what would happen if they were validated. No one liked Mr. Gold before the curse broke and she was pretty certain they liked him even less now they knew his real identity.

" That's what I thought, " Doctor Whale said. He sighed, " Some secrets are best left kept that way. "

" Oh! " Mary-Margret's voice startled Emma and Doctor Whale. She was at the door but looked like she had just gotten there. She also looked worried, her brow creased and her eyes panicked. She looked shocked to see Doctor Whale there.

" Mary-Margret, " Doctor Whale said. " Why are you here? You know visiting hours are over. "

" I could ask you what you're doing here as well, " Mary-Margret said. Her expression changed to confused anger. " I thought... "

" We sorted all of that out. He's safe, " Emma interjected. " What's wrong? "

Mary-Margret became stern, " I would like a moment with my daughter. "

" I know that look, " Doctor Whale sighed. " You're not going to give up until you get what you want. You have five minutes. "

" Thank you, " Mary-Margret said. She stepped into the room as Doctor Whale walked to the door. Once he had left, Mary-Margret closed it and went to the bed. " Emma... "

" He's safe, I swear. Archie told me he was, " Emma assured her. " Please just tell me why you're here. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " It's Doctor Hargreaves. I went to pick up your things from your office and I caught him talking to... Regina. "

" What? " Emma sat straight up and hissed. The movement was too swift and jolted her body with pain. She wrapped her left arm around her stomach, wishing she could have pain medicine.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret gasped. " Take it easy! "

Emma breathed it out then looked at Mary-Margret, " Was she there? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No. It was through a mirror. He didn't know I was there or at least I don't think he did. "

" What was he saying? " Emma still clutched her stomach.

" He was telling Regina about you being pregnant, " Mary-Margret said. She really looked worried at that point and grabbed Emma's handcuffed hand. " Do you know how dangerous that information could be? "

" Of course I do, " Emma said. " But we don't know where she is yet. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " Actually... She told Doctor Hargreaves she was coming back. "


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twenty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_Emma walked up to the summer house, taking a deep breath to steal her nerves. She hadn't been there in over a month, too afraid of being there. She felt so guilty that she had not been there to protect Mr. Gold from Regina's plan to kidnap him. They had both thought it would be safe for her to leave just to have dinner with her family._

_In hindsight, she should have stayed but he insisted on her keeping her promise and Frederick was there. He should have been safe with him but she hadn't counted on getting kidnapped and needing to be rescued. If only he had stayed with Mr. Gold instead of coming after her. She recalled that Frederick had been ordered to rescue her so she decided she couldn't blame him for following orders._

_No, all of that was in the past. She needed to focus on her future, a future she knew she would not realize unless she found the things she needed in the summer house. Mr. Gold had planned on training her there, something she had gathered just from the fact he would not meet her anywhere else after the magic had returned. Though he had been taken before he could show her what exactly it was, she knew the secret of it all lay somewhere in the mansion._

_Involuntarily, her right hand strayed to her stomach. Deep inside of her, his twins were growing and their future also depended on the things she needed to do. In fact, everyone in Storybrooke depended on those things. She felt a little overwhelmed at the thought so she just focused on the babies... Her babies... THEIR babies._

_She walked up the front steps, her legs feeling like lead as she did. She reached for the door, touching the knob. She barely turned it, finding it unlocked. It swung open gently, revealing the grand foyer that she had not seen in so long. _

_The floors were dusty as were all the paintings that hung on the walls, looking like nothing had been touched since the day she had left. She walked in carefully, pushing the door closed behind her. She fumbled for the deadbolt behind her back, locking to keep any unwelcome visitors out. Regina was still lurking in the shadows out there and she didn't want to take any chances._

_If both she and Mr. Gold were captured there would be no hope for anyone. She went cold, a shiver running through her at the thought of what Regina would do if she got a hold of the babies. She had a good idea though and she wasn't going to let that happen. That meant she needed to be extra careful._

_She would have to protect them, maybe hide her pregnancy somehow. She knew there were still people in town that worked for The Evil Queen and wouldn't think twice about delivering such news. Again, her hand went to her stomach, silently swearing she would not let any harm come to their children. If her worst fears were true and Regina had done the worst thing she could have to Mr. Gold, the babies would be all she had left of him._

_She moved slowly through the house, going to the dining room. A month's worth of dust covered everything, the silver candelabras beginning to tarnish from not being polished. Dust had also settled on the fine lace tablecloth, Emma recalling the first dinner she had ever had with Mr. Gold there. It had been a bit awkward because the chef had set it all out like it was a romantic dinner._

_She couldn't help but scoff, remembering how she had fought so hard for so long not to want to be with him. It seemed the harder she did fight it, the closer they became. It all became too much too hide, tumbling out in a whirlwind of lovemaking after she had gone to him to apologize for not trusting him. He needed someone to make him feel worth something, to feel like a man once again and she was unable to fight her feelings for him any longer. _

_August Booth had tricked Mr. Gold into believing he was his son just the night before, putting him in the state that beget their night of passion. When he had confessed why he had been so weak, Mr. Gold hadn't named names but a vision Emma had told her everything she needed to know. It had been hard to speak to August and really hadn't started talking to him again. All he wanted was her to forgive him but she had not quite found it in herself to do so._

_So many things happened after that night, things that pushed Emma and Mr. Gold apart. He had refused to help her with Henry's custody battle, leaving her feeling used and unwanted. It wasn't long after that when she discovered his true identity, something she was still having trouble getting her head around. She was beginning to accept it but it still felt strange._

_Even after everything he had done, he still summoned her to his side with an offer to help her develop her powers. She thought maybe she could find it within herself to forgive him and continue what they had started but it seemed he had other plans. His former love had resurfaced, making her feel abandoned._

_She moved into the kitchen, grimacing at the odor of rotting food. The fruit in the bowl on the counter was reduced to a brown slushy mess, not one piece of fruit recognizable after being left for so long. She looked towards the refrigerator, pretty sure even worse things awaited her in there. She moved quickly to the back door, opening it and stepping outside._

_She looked across the massive backyard, the topiary animals showing that they had not been touched in a while. Weeds had started to sprout in the flower beds and dead roses were intermingled with the living ones. She walked carefully out, ignoring the footpath as she made a beeline to the fish pond. As she got close to it, she could smell dead fish and decided not to bother going any further... The smell told her what she wanted to know._

_She turned, heading back to the house. She still hadn't found what she was looking for but she knew it had to be there somewhere. She went inside, rushing through the kitchen holding her breath. The smell had made her nauseous enough the first time and she was pretty sure she would throw up if she smelled it again._

_She heaved a great breath once she reached the den, resting for a moment as she looked around. It too was in pretty much the same shape as the rest of the house... Untouched and dusty. She looked to her left, to the hallway that led to the library and the guest bathroom. Something about the library pinged inside of her, drawing her to it._

_It felt like she was following her feet as they led her to the room where she had almost been injured. She was still unsure if the ladder was sabotaged or had just collapsed under her and Belle's combined weight. It was hard to think she would do such a thing at first but she had been behaving so strangely. It was all still a mystery to Emma and she was rather certain she would never know the truth._

_She reached the library door, taking a deep breath before opening it. She had come so close to death in that room and probably would have met him head on if Frederick hadn't been there to break her fall. Just being outside of the room was giving her chills as she recalled what happened there. She steadied her nerves, reaching for the knob._

_She silently counted down in her head from three to one before turning the knob and pushing the door open. The room was still a bit of a mess, books still strewn across the floor from the fall. As she scanned the room, she found the ladder had been repaired. She furrowed her brow, wondering how that had happened._

_She didn't have much time to think about it when something else suspicious drew her attention. One of the bookcases was no longer flush against the wall, looking like it had been moved. The odd angle at which it now sat piqued her interest and she moved towards it, her anxiety forgotten for the moment. When she got to it, she reached out and touched it, jumping slightly when it swung open._

_She watched as it opened slowly, revealing a door and stairs behind it. A chill again settled over her but she felt drawn to whatever lay at the bottom of the stairs, unable to resist the pull..._

Emma woke with a start and a shiver, finding her hospital blanket had been pulled down. The room was dim and she figured it had to be the middle of the night. She glanced around the room, finding the door was closed. She thought of it as being odd since her door had to stay open.

It was so the nurses could keep an eye on her in case she tried anything since she was under arrest. The only time she was allowed to be behind a closed door was when she was in the bathroom but she had to have a nurse on the other side of the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touching her IV, looking to find it was a man in hospital scrubs.

She frowned, unable to make out his face in the dark. All the overhead lights were off, the only light coming from the ones in the parking lot. " You scared me. "

" Sorry about that, " He muttered as he continued whatever it was he was doing.

" Shouldn't you have a light on? " Emma asked. It struck her as strange that he was doing his work in the near dark. " I would be much more comfortable if you did. "

" I'm good, " He replied, his voice sounding odd. It was like he was trying to make it sound different.

Emma poked at the bedside rail the best she could with her handcuffed hand, knowing there was a button to turn on the over the bed light within her reach. " Seriously. I want the lights on... Especially if you're going to be poking me with anything. "

" I said I'm... " He was cut off when the lights flickered on.

Emma turned to face him, stunned when she saw it was Jefferson. " Oh My God! What are you doing? "

" I'm breaking you out of here, " He narrowed his eyes.

Emma blinked then looked down at her IV, an icy chill running through her when she saw a syringe attached to her IV. His thumb was on the plunger and he looked like he was about to push it. " No! Don't! "

" I have to get you out of here and this is the only way I can, " He said. His thumb twitched like he was about to start pushing.

" Think of another way! " Emma tried to jerk her hand away but Jefferson had a tight grip on her arm.

" I've used this on you before, " Jefferson's tightened his grip. " You know you'll be fine when you wake up. "

Emma panicked, not worried about herself but the babies. She wasn't even allowed to have pain medicine because of them. Doc and Doctor Whale both had said it was too dangerous. They also had said that she was in a crucial part of her pregnancy, her chances of miscarriage higher than any other time.

" Please! " Emma gasped. " Jefferson... I'm... I'm pregnant. "

Jefferson blinked in confusion, his thumb coming off the plunger. " What? "

Emma frowned, " Don't make me say it again. "

Jefferson pulled his hand back, " How? When? "

" You know the answer to that, " Emma said. " Now, tell me why you're getting me out of here. "

Jefferson's jaw fell open, " It's... His, isn't it? "

" Tell me WHY, Jefferson! " Emma hissed.

He looked towards the closed door then at Emma, " I overheard Doctor Whale and Doctor Hopper talking. They want to keep you here until they think you're well. "

" How do you know that? " Emma furrowed her brow. " Are you STILL stalking me? "

" Not stalking, " Jefferson said as he unscrewed the syringe. " Helping. Looking for answers. "

Emma blinked, " Answers to what? "

" Why there's two Belles, " Jefferson grabbed some gauze from the bedside table. Emma looked and saw he had procured a medical caddy full of vials, syringes and bandaging items. He had probably done it to pass himself off as the nurse he was pretending to be. She didn't even want to fathom how he had gotten the scrubs.

He frowned, " Well why there were two. There's only one now and I think she's the real thing. "

Emma watched him as he carefully removed the IV and taped the gauze he had used down. She still couldn't process what he was saying. " What do you mean? Two? "

" I can't explain here, " He said. He reached into the breast pocket of the scrubs and pulled out a handcuff key. He reached across Emma but paused to look at her, " I'm going to let you go but you need to promise me something. "

" Depends on what it is, " Emma replied.

" That you won't punch me in the face when I do, " Jefferson hovered over her.

Emma frowned, " If I were going to punch you, I would have already done it. "

Jefferson put the key in the cuff, " You better not. "

Emma watched as he unlocked it, pulling her hand to her chest and rubbing her wrist. The last time she had been to the bathroom, the nurse had put it back on too tight. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jefferson backed off. She then looked down at her hospital gown, " So you expect me to go out in this? "

Jefferson smirked, " I thought of that. I hope you don't mind scrubs. "

Emma sighed, " It's better than nothing I guess. "

Jefferson reached over to the table again, grabbing a set of pale lavender scrubs and handing them to Emma. He blinked when she arched an eyebrow at him. " What? " He said.

" Are you going to give me some privacy? " Emma asked.

Jefferson leaned in so he was breath's width from her, smirking. " Why? I've already seen you naked. "

Emma blushed furiously, recalling he had kidnapped her practically out of the shower the month before. His proximity made her heart race and her skin crawl. His breath tickled her lips, making them twitch. She narrowed her eyes, " Get out of my face. "

" Or what? " Jefferson teased. " If the nurses come now, I'll tell them you attacked me. I'll be long gone before they figure out I don't even work here and you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are. "

Emma knew he had a point. Jefferson could be quite a slippery bastard, a quality he shared with Rumplestiltskin. She frowned, " I need to change and I can't if you're in my way. "

Jefferson quirked his mouth, " True... But I'm staying in the room. "

" At least turn your back, " Emma was getting really uncomfortable.

Jefferson looked like he was thinking it over then backed off. " Deal. Now, get up and change. We haven't got all night. "

Emma watched as Jefferson lowered the bed rail before she got her left hand under her. The hard part would be getting up. It would make her gut hurt but she'd be fine once she was on her feet. She had learned that when the nurse came in and took her to the bathroom the first time after the surgery.

She gasped when he leaned down and put his arm around her waist. " Let me help, " He said gently.

Emma relented, the way he held her telling her he was being earnestly nice. She let him help her get to her feet and sighed when he let her go when she was steady. She sighed and reached for the scrubs, getting them where she could reach them. She then looked at Jefferson, motioning towards the wall.

" A deal's a deal, " She said flatly.

Jefferson chuckled, " You almost sounded like him right there. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Just do it. "

Jefferson turned, " Is this better? "

" Yes, " Emma said. She went to work untying the hospital gown and slipped it off. She frowned as she looked down at the bandage just below her sternum and the other just to the right of her belly button. She felt them with her fingers before pulling the scrub top on. She then reached for the pants, getting them on with little difficulty.

" Done? " Jefferson asked.

She looked at him, frowning when she found him looking over his shoulder at her. " Yeah, " She said. " Now what? "

Jefferson turned around, " Now, we get out of here. Lay back down and act like you're still handcuffed. I'll be back in a minute. "

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed as Jefferson grabbed the medical caddy from the bedside table and headed for the door, " What are you going to do? "

" You'll see, " Jefferson said and opened the door, leaving the room. He left the door open, walking out like he was heading somewhere.

Emma sighed, wondering just what she was doing. How did she keep letting Jefferson convince her to follow along with his plans? He had talked her into breaking into Belle's house and now this. He was obviously unstable and he needed help.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of the hospital's fire alarm filled the halls. Nurses began hustling around, one of them barking directions on what everyone was to do. Emma peered out the door, wondering if someone was going to get her. Her question was answered when Jefferson darted past the door and the nurse at the desk barked, " YOU! Get the patient from that room. Here's the key to her handcuffs! "

Emma watched as the nurse tossed the keys and Jefferson caught them. He turned and walked into the room, leaning down to act like he was unlocking her. He leaned down to her ear, " Grab the blanket to cover your scrubs. "

Emma looked at him, " You didn't set a fire, did you? "

Jefferson smirked, " Not a big one. "

* * *

Belle looked out the window, unable to sleep. Gaston had been sleeping for hours but her mind refused to let her. She had remembered her life, the part she now realized her father and Gaston had been lying to her about. She recalled how she had been taken away by Rumplestiltskin to be the caretaker of his estate and everything that had followed.

She even remembered the servant girl that had come to her with food, wondering what wickedness Regina had subjected her to. She really didn't remember what had happened in the dungeon after she had shared the food with the starving girl. That was when she fell and didn't wake up again until she was back home. She thought of all the lies she had been told, hurt that the two people who she thought loved her most would be so cruel not to tell her the truth.

She decided it was because they wanted to keep her away from Rumplestiltskin, probably believing he had been inhumane to her. Neither one of them had been too happy with her decision to go with him so it made sense to her. She had tried to hide the fact she remembered though. She made up her mind she had to do it soon because though because they needed to know how she felt.

She decided she would do it in the morning but after she had made the first delivery. Shortly before the shop closed a man had called, making an order for a dozen roses. He had asked for them to be delivered to a wishing well on the edge of town. When questioned, he said that he was going to propose to his girlfriend.

It would be early in the morning and he paid extra for such an odd time. He said it was important that it be early because his girlfriend loved the morning. Desperate for business, Belle's father had accepted the order and planned to open the shop early to fulfill it. He had asked Belle to go with him to do it and she had no choice but to accept since Gaston could not drive with his artificial legs.

" Belle darling? " Gaston's sleep tainted voice startled her. She had been certain he was sleeping. " Are you still up? "

Belle didn't look at him, " Yes but I'll come to bed soon. I was just thinking. "

" About what? " Gaston said.

Belle sighed, " Nothing really. "

" You're still not upset about the necklace, are you? " Gaston sounded concerned. " I said we could get it fixed. "

Belle looked over at the dresser, the broken piece of jewelry sitting in the middle of it. The delicate chain broke at the exact moment she recalled her past. She couldn't help but think it was some kind of sign but she wasn't for sure what it meant. Gaston had given her the necklace as a symbol of his love for her, the love she now couldn't help but think was fake.

" It's not the necklace, " Belle sighed. " I just... I just have a lot on my mind. "

" Is it about that woman again then? " Gaston asked.

Belle turned to look at him, " Perhaps. I'm still unsure of why she attacked me like that. "

" The only way you can know is if you ask her, " Gaston had moved across the bed to get closer to her but couldn't come much closer. He didn't have his legs on so it was impossible for him to. Belle was strangely glad because she didn't know if she could stand his touch at that moment.

Belle shook her head, " I don't know if I could have a calm conversation with her. You saw how she was. "

" I did, " Gaston said. " But perhaps if we speak to the sheriff and he sits in on it? "

Belle sighed, " I just don't know. "

Gaston frowned and was quiet for a long moment. He then said, " I wonder why she would think you had anything to do with... That man to begin with. "

Belle had to be careful. She couldn't give Gaston the impression she knew who he was talking about. She wanted him to think she was still clueless, just for a little longer. " I don't know. "

Gaston shook his head, " Come to bed. We can figure it all out in the morning. "

Belle stood up and looked at him, " I'm going to the kitchen first. I need some warm milk. "

Gaston nodded, " That sounds like a good idea. You do that. "

" I'll be right back, " Belle replied and walked to the door. She turned, " I'll be right back. "

" I'll be here, " Gaston said as she walked out of the room...


	21. Chapter 21

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twenty One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma watched as Jefferson drove. After hustling her out of the hospital, he took her to his car and they had been driving for at least ten minutes and he hadn't said anything. She was starting to wonder what he was really up to and if she had fallen for a trick of some sort. " So? " She finally said.

" So what? " Jefferson glanced at her.

" So when are you going to tell me what you found out? " Emma said. " The whole reason I came with you was because you said you found out something about Belle. "

" I did but all of it is at my house, " Jefferson replied. " I'll tell you everything when we get there. "

" I thought you were going to tell me once you got me out of the hospital, " Emma frowned.

Jefferson quirked his mouth, " I never said that. "

Emma growled, " Jefferson! "

" You would have been here anyway, " Jefferson gave her a sideways glance. " Remember what I was doing when you woke up. "

Emma scooted towards the door a little more, recalling the panic she had felt when she had seen him ready t inject her with some sort of sleeping drug. She then furrowed her brow, " You said I had that stuff on me before. "

" Yes. In the tea, " Jefferson replied. " It's a rather versatile drug. It can be dissolved in tea or mixed with water and injected. I used it on Mr. Gold's bodyguard down in the tomb. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

" Anyway, " Jefferson glanced at her again. He put his eyes back on the road, " You never answered my question back in the hospital. "

" What question? " Emma tried to remember if he had asked her anything. The rush of panic and fear had made everything a little hazy though.

Jefferson took his right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it under Emma's scrub top. He rubbed her stomach, " Is it his? "

Emma shoved his hand away. Where he was rubbing just a little too low for her comfort. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, " Don't touch me there ever again. "

Jefferson wagged his index finger in her face, " You're still not answering my question. "

" It's none of your business, " Emma replied.

Jefferson arched an eyebrow, " So it's yes? "

Emma rolled her eyes. It seemed he was unaware she was carrying twins. " I'm not talking about this with you. "

Jefferson smirked, " So how does Henry feel about being a big brother? "

" I said I wasn't talking about this with you, " Emma tried to sound more firm. She hoped Jefferson would get the message.

" Fine, fine. I was just trying to make small talk to make the ride go faster, " Jefferson said. " we can sit here and not talk if you want. "

" Sure, " Emma said then snapped her fingers and narrowed her eyes at Jefferson. " Or we could talk about what you found out. "

" It's too unbelievable, " Jefferson said. " You'll need to see all the proof while I tell you the story. "

Emma growled again, getting frustrated. " Whatever. How much longer until we get to your place. "

Jefferson looked around then said, " Five minutes. "

The sound of sirens pierced the air, flashing police lights visible down the road but the car still hidden by the curve in the road. " Damn it! " Emma looked at Jefferson. " They're probably looking for me. "

" Down! " Jefferson wrapped his right arm around Emma's shoulder and jerked her down in the seat, hiding her. The car was an older model with a large dash and it hid her completely. The sirens grew louder, passed them and began to fade in the distance. When the sound was completely gone, Jefferson let go of Emma's shoulders.

She sat back up, gasping. She weakly hit him in the arm, " That hurt! "

Jefferson frowned, his sarcastically playful mood melting into an icy coldness, " Did you want to be caught and have escaped added to your charges? "

A chill ran down Emma's spine, remembering that Jefferson was rather unstable. She had met some real nut jobs but he was probably the least predictable of them all. The way he glared at her made her skin tingle and not in a good way either. " No. "

Jefferson sighed, " I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you. Are you okay? "

" My stomach hurts but it has been since I got out of surgery, " Emma said.

" Surgery? " Jefferson looked confused. " You had surgery? "

Emma blinked, " You didn't know? "

" I thought you had another low blood sugar thing like before, " Jefferson said. " What kind of surgery? "

" Gallbladder, " Emma replied.

Jefferson looked surprised, " I had no idea. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I guess you haven't been stalking me nearly as hard as I thought you were. "

" I've been a little busy, " Jefferson said. " I did see you went you got sick at the jail. Bravo on getting both of DA Spencer's shoes by the way. I never really like him here or back there. "

" I wasn't really aiming, " Emma said. She then furrowed her brow, " So you were watching me up to that point? "

Jefferson nodded once, " I wanted to make sure you were safe. Doctor Hargreaves is one of Regina's lackeys. "

" I know, " Emma replied. " Mary-Margret overheard him talking to Regina through a mirror tonight. "

Jefferson looked at Emma, " Really now? "

Emma nodded, " She went up to the station to get my things and heard it. She left before he knew she was there and came right to me. "

" I see, " Jefferson said. " Well, he figures into what I'm going to tell you when we get inside. We're here by the way. "

Emma looked out the windshield as Jefferson turned down the drive. He pulled up to the front door and shut off the engine. Emma reached for her door handle but he stopped her by grabbing her right hand in his. " What? Do you think I'm going to run? "

" No. That door sticks. I have to open it from the outside, " Jefferson said. " Besides, you said you had surgery so I don't think you'll be running anywhere. "

" Oh, " Emma put her hand down after he let it go.

Jefferson took a deep breath, his face becoming earnest, " I really am going to help you this time. I swear. "

" No tricks? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" No tricks, " Jefferson replied. " Please, just believe me. "

Emma looked at him for a long moment then sighed, " Fine. "

" Thank you, " He said then opened his door. He got out of the car, closed his door then walked around to Emma's side. He opened it and put his hand out to Emma.

She eyed it then took it hesitantly, letting him help her to her feet. She hissed a little, the worst part of getting up was being halfway between. Once she was upright, she breathed until the pain dulled. She felt Jefferson grasp her hand tighter and she looked at him.

" Are you okay? " Jefferson asked. He looked genuinely concerned for her.

" I'll be fine, " Emma replied. " Let's just get inside. It's chilly out here. "

" I have some warm clothes for you inside, " Jefferson placed his right arm around her waist and gently guided her to the stairs

Emma frowned, " Not yours again. "

" No, " Jefferson said. He smirked, " They're yours. "

Emma blinked, " How did you get my clothes? "

" No one was really home at your place today so I helped myself, " Jefferson replied.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " You need to stay out of my apartment. "

" You need to get better locks, " Jefferson countered.

Emma frowned but said nothing as they scaled the front steps...

David paced the porch of the convent. He had come to see The Blue Fairy but one of the other fairies had answered the door. He was anxious to speak with her because of a plan they had made earlier in the day. He had asked the fairy to visit Emma and try to put a protection spell on the babies.

If Emma was going to keep the twins, he needed to do everything he could to keep them safe. He knew it was a long shot considering who their father was and Emma's own powers but he had to try to do something. He wracked his brain to think of someone to help him and he had decided The Blue Fairy was his best bet.

He looked up from the porch when he heard the front door creak open, revealing who he came to see. " Prince James, " The Blue Fairy didn't look surprised to see him.

" Were you able to do it? " He asked hurriedly.

The Blue Fairy sighed, " I was. Emma's magic fought me but the protection spell got through to the children. "

" So Rumplestiltskin won't know they exist? " David asked.

" The spell I used is very powerful. It will disguise their presence from any and all dark forces. He will never know they exist until they are born. The only way he'll ever know is if someone tells him. "

" So I just have to keep him from finding out? " David asked.

" Yes, " The Blue Fairy nodded.

" And what about Regina? Or anyone else who might want to do Emma harm? " David wanted to make sure all of his bases were covered.

The Blue Fairy nodded, " The spell should hold until they are born if no one tells them they exist. "

David sighed in relief, " Thank you so much. "

" Don't thank me yet, " The Blue Fairy said. " Thank me when they are born safe. "

David nodded, " Right. I will. "

" You had better hurry, " The Blue Fairy began but stopped. " Is that your phone? "

David blinked then reached into his jacket pocket, finding his phone was indeed vibrating. He furrowed his brow when he saw Snow's number. He answered the call, " Snow? "

" Where are you? " Snow sounded panicked.

" I'm... I'm doing something, " David replied. He could hear a commotion in the background, like a lot of people hurrying around. " What's wrong? "

Snow took a deep breath, " There was a fire at the hospital. Everyone is fine... but Emma's missing. "

" Emma's what? " David said sharply. " How? Where did she go? "

" She wouldn't be missing if I knew that, " Snow replied. " Just get over here. We need to find her. Doctor Hargreaves is here too. "

" Of course he is, " David said. " He's the Sheriff. "

Snow took a deep breath, " Something happened earlier and I haven't had a chance to tell you what. "

" Tell me now, " David said. The tone of Snow's voice let him know it was something gravely important.

" I went to the office to get Emma's things, " Snow said then paused. She then lowered her volume to almost a whisper, " He was talking to Regina through a magic mirror. I think he told her about the babies. "

David went cold. He had never really liked the coroner-turned-sheriff. He had never gotten anything off of Doctor Hargreaves but a vibe that made his skin crawl. " Oh my God. We have to do something. "

" And quickly, " Snow said. She paused again then said, " I overheard him telling his deputy to bring Emma in using any means necessary. "

" We can't let either of them find her, " David said sharply. " There's no telling what orders Regina's given him. "

" But what are we going to do? " Snow sounded like she was trying to hide her fear but David could detect it in her voice. " If they find her first, she could be in some very real danger. "

David paused as he thought then said, " Get the dwarves, Red and Archie. I'll meet you at the diner and we can come up with a search plan. "

" What about Henry? " Snow asked.

David sighed, " He's just going to have to stay with Granny tonight. "

" Right, " Snow said. " I'll get everyone together and meet you there. Please hurry. "

" I will, " David said then hung up the phone.

The Blue Fairy touched his left arm, " What's wrong? That sounded serious. "

He looked at The Blue Fairy, " There was a fire at the hospital. Emma's missing. Doctor Hargreaves had his deputy looking for her but he's working for Regina. "

The Blue Fairy gasped, " Oh no. We can't let him find her for there's no telling what Regina is planning. "

" That's what I was thinking too, " David said.

" I'll gather some of the fairies and we'll help you search, " The Blue Fairy looked like she was already hatching a plan in her mind.

" Thank you, " David said. " We're meeting at the diner. Once you get your volunteers, head over there. "

The Blue Fairy nodded, " Right. See you there. "

" And hurry, " David said as he headed for his truck...

Emma dried her hair as she walked into the living room. She felt like a new woman. After being sweaty at the jail then at the hospital, she was in desperate need of a shower. It was the sick kind of sweat that sat on her skin like a film and she wanted nothing more to get rid of it.

She had made Jefferson swear he would not bother her while she cleaned up and he had not. She had even gone so far as to hang towels over the windows to insure her privacy. He said he would use the time to get his evidence in order so he could tell her what he had found out. She had still rushed through the shower though, still not trusting him completely.

She had gotten dressed quickly as well, pausing only to examine her surgery wounds. They were covered with white, gauze like tape and she could feel metal staples beneath the bandages. She tried to peel the bandages back to get a better look but the tape was stuck fast. It was the sort of tape that would have to come off on its own.

Once that was decided, she finished dressing and headed out to the living room. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, her knee high boots and a black tank top. Jefferson had grabbed her reddish-brown jacket as well. She was a little upset he hadn't picked out anything warmer but the ensemble would have to do.

Jefferson had turned the heater up, the room warm to the point it was almost stifling and it made her glad he had picked what he had. He sat on the couch, the same couch he had put her on when he had drugged her and had his back to her. Emma could hear him shuffling papers around and thought his attention was on them.

" Feel better? " He asked, telling her he was well aware of her presence.

Emma blinked, " Yeah. Why is it so warm in here? "

" I figured you'd wash your hair since it was such a mess and I didn't want you to catch a cold, " He said, turning. He quirked his mouth, " Since you have someone else to worry about now, I thought you'd appreciate it. "

Emma sighed, " I do. Thanks. "

" Now, " Jefferson stood up. " Take a seat. I have a long story for you. "


	22. Chapter 22

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twenty Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma looked through the file folder as Jefferson leaned back against the piano, his arms crossed over his chest and waiting. She glanced at him, " I thought you had a story for me. "

" I want you to read the file, " Jefferson said.

Emma frowned, " This file is for a mental patient named Perdita. What does this have to do with Belle? "

Jefferson pushed off the piano and took a few steps towards Emma, " Perdita is the woman I released from the mental ward. She was the woman Gold thought was Belle... And I thought was Belle too. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " So you're saying that Regina somehow cloned Belle? "

" Not cloned, " Jefferson said. " A magical clone would have never survived the curse. Regina must have found a doppelganger and somehow put Belle's memories in her. There were rumors of a very powerful spell that could do it. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What use would that kind of spell be? "

" Desperate loved ones would have it performed on beloved but dying relatives to get just a little more time with them, " Jefferson explained. He frowned, " Usually it didn't last long, just enough to give the family members some kind of closure. "

" So why did it work so long on Belle? And Perdita? " Emma asked.

Jefferson motioned to the folder, " Look at Perdita's records. I believe Regina kept Perdita in check with massive doses of drugs. Look at her charts and logs. She was getting doped around the clock. "

Emma looked down, seeing that Jefferson was right. Perdita seemed to be on at least a dozen medicines, spread out at intervals throughout the day. A thought crossed her mind and she looked at Jefferson again, " But why didn't she lose Belle's memories when the curse took effect? "

Jefferson frowned, " I wish I knew. Perhaps Regina cursed her to remember like she cursed me too. I never forgot my past in The Enchanted Forest. "

" You mentioned that when you kidnapped me the first time, " Emma suppressed a shiver as she tried not to recall that night. Thinking about it still gave her chills. The second time he had taken her had affected her deeply as well. The first couple of weeks after the incident in the vault were plagued by vivid nightmares.

She often woke from the dreams screaming, waking David and Mary-Margret and causing them to rush to her side. They did everything they could to comfort her and stayed with her until she fell asleep again, often lighting a candle to keep the bad dreams away. They had done so much for her while she was depressed and feeling helpless but she was starting to come out of it. She was starting to feel like she was ready to walk alone again though.

" And Belle got a double whammy, " Jefferson said. " She had her memories taken then was cursed again when the Dark Curse took a hold. "

Emma blinked, " Then why didn't she remember when the curse broke? "

Jefferson put his hands in the air and shrugged, " Your guess is as good as mine. "

Emma frowned and pointed to the file folder, " This just proves that woman at the hospital wasn't Belle. How do we know that she's not the one, running around out there and acting like last month never happened? "

Jefferson pointed to the untouched file folder on the coffee table, " That's how we know. Look at it. I got it out of Doctor Hargreaves office. "

Emma set down the first folder before picking up the second. She opened it, her heart stopping in her chest. The first page was an autopsy report. She looked for a name and found it was for a Jane Doe. She scanned the paper, looking for the cause of death but the paper said 'undetermined'. She flipped the paper to reveal photos taken during the autopsy, a hard chill running down her spine when she recognized the woman from the summer house.

" According to the file, the body was discovered in the woods not far from the river, " Jefferson explained. " The papers were filled out completely with the exception on one space. "

Emma flipped back to the autopsy paper. One blank space glared at her and she frowned. It was the one for her heart. " Oh my God... " Emma whispered.

" I assume you came to the same conclusion that I did then, " Jefferson said.

" That poor woman, " Emma muttered. She then looked at the other folder and the one in her hands again, " But why is there so much information on her? Regina was hiding her. "

" And what better way to that then do it in plain sight, " Jefferson sat down on the couch next to Emma. There was a little space between them but she still scooted away a bit. He noticed and rolled his eyes, " Would you stop? We're talking here. "

" I know but I don't trust you, " Emma said.

Jefferson chuckled, " Yet here you are. "

" I would be here anyway if you had doped me, " Emma said. " I came for the safety of my baby. There's no telling what that crap would have done to it. "

Jefferson shrugged, " Touche. "

Emma shook the folder, " I still don't understand why there's so much proof this woman existed. "

" As I was saying, " Jefferson said sharply then continued. " The best place to hide anything is in plain sight. What would have been more suspicious to you? A documented patient or one who had no papers? "

Emma thought about it and Jefferson had a point. An undocumented patient would have thrown up tons of red flags, even with the staff being cursed. It would have raised questions eventually and even more so when the curse was broken. " So I guess I've been wrong about Belle. "

" We both have, " Jefferson conceded. " The one we've been harassing all this week is the real thing. "

Emma set the folder down in her lap and placed her head in her hands, " What the Hell have I done? "

Jefferson sighed, " Made a mistake. It happens. "

Emma turned her head and glared at him, " I have lost my position as sheriff and the whole town probably thinks I have lost my mind. How are they going to trust me to save them now? "

" They don't have to, " Jefferson said. " You'll just have to forget all about that stuff and do what you were made to do. "

Emma looked at the file folder again, " You're right. I was made to defeat Regina and now I have to find her. "

" How are you going to do that? " Jefferson asked.

Emma grabbed the folder and got to her feet, " Go see the one person that knows where she is... Doctor Hargreaves. "

* * *

James pulled up to the diner, finding that only Red, Granny, Henry and Snow were there. It hadn't been long enough for everyone else to gather but he knew they would be there soon. He pulled his truck to a stop along the curb. He opened the door to get out, the sound of crying reaching his ears.

He could tell it was Red from the sound. " I really, really need it though! "

" Are you sure you just didn't misplace it the last time you took it off? " Granny's voice was calm and strong as usual.

" I didn't misplace it! " Red nearly screamed. " I hung it up in the diner when I came to work. I forgot it when we closed up but I didn't worry about it because I thought it would be safe. When I got here, it was gone! "

" Red, " Snow said gently. " Please calm down. Maybe someone accidentally grabbed it... "

" The next wolfstime is getting close! " Red shouted. " I can't change! Not now... Not after so long. "

" You need to calm down, " Snow said sharply. " You have to help us find Emma. "

Red shook her head, " I can't. I'm too upset. "

" It's okay, " James said. He had walked over unnoticed by Snow or Red. Granny had given him a nod but she seemed rather concerned with Ruby's hysterical state though her voice had been calm. " We'll try to do our best without you. "

" But we need her to get Emma's trail, " Henry looked at James. He was trying not to look scared but James could tell he was worried for his mother.

" I said we'll do fine, " James said then furrowed his brow. " Wait. Shouldn't you be in bed? "

" He overheard me on the phone when Snow called, " Granny sighed. " I tried to stop him but he insisted on coming. "

James looked at Henry, " You have to stay with Granny and Red. It's too dangerous for you to come. "

" I've already told him that, " Snow said. " He refuses to listen. "

James crouched down and looked Henry in the eye, " You need to stay here, Henry. It's going to be dangerous. "

" But I'm worried about mom and... " Henry's voice trailed off when James gave him a cautionary look. He thought for a moment then continued, " And Doctor Hargreaves' deputy wasn't very nice to her the last time he arrested her. "

" I know but I hope we'll find her first, " James said as he heard more cars pulling up to the diner. " Now, I need you to stay here and I will call Granny as soon as I know anything. "

Henry's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed, " Okay. But please find her. "

" I will, " James said.

" We came as soon as we heard, " Leroy said as James stood up. " Where do you think Emma could have gone? "

James turned to face him, " I don't know. The fairies are coming to help so let's give them a few minutes to get here and we'll decide which way we're all going to start looking. "

Leroy nodded, " Good idea. The more eyes the better. "

" So this is where everyone was heading in such a hurry, " Doctor Hargreaves' deep voice sent a shiver down James' spine. He hadn't even seen the interim sheriff pull up. " Are we having a party? At three in the morning? "

James turned to face him, " It's not a party. We're going to go look for my daughter. "

" I see, " Doctor Hargreaves said. " Well I hope you're planning on bringing her right to me once you find her or I'll have to arrest the lot of you for aiding and abetting. She was already in enough trouble but this escape is going to tack on a few extra years to her sentence. "

James narrowed his eyes, " I know who you work for and I'm not going to let that happen. "

" Oh? And how are you going to stop your daughter from going to jail? " Doctor Hargreaves asked. " That has nothing to do with my association with Regina. "

The dwarves all gasped, Leroy stepping forward and just slightly past James. " You're working for the queen? "

Doctor Hargreaves quirked his mouth at Leroy, " Indeed I am... And the mayor before that. "

Leroy frowned and doubled up his fist, " Why I ought to... "

" Don't, " James stopped Leroy. " He's not worth it. "

Doctor Hargreaves scoffed, " And I don't think you want to be arrested for assaulting an officer of the law. You've stayed out of jail for so long. I'd hate to see you go back. "

Leroy backed down, " I spent enough time there as it is. "

" Good choice, " Doctor Hargreaves said. He then looked at James, " And I believe a good choice for all of you would be to go home and let my deputy find Miss Swan. "

" You're not going to look for her? " James asked.

" No need to, " Doctor Hargreaves replied. " Mark is quite capable of finding her on his own. Now, go home. "

James glared at him for a long moment then sighed, " Maybe you're right. Emma did break the law. "

" JAMES! " Snow gasped. " You're just giving up? "

He glanced over his shoulder at Snow. He said nothing but he hoped she would understand the look he was giving her. She blinked then stepped back.

" Well, " Snow said. " I suppose you have a point. "

" He does, " Doctor Hargreaves said. " Now, all of you go home. "

" We will, " James replied.

Doctor Hargreaves nodded, " Rest assured Emma will be back in custody by dawn. "

" I'm sure she will be, " James replied.

Doctor Hargreaves furrowed his brow then shook his head. It looked like he was having a hard time deciding if James was telling the truth or lying to get rid of him. He took a step back, " Good night then. "

James and the others watched as the sheriff walked away. He waited until he had gotten into his car and drove away before turning back to everyone that had gathered. " We'll give the fairies five more minutes then we'll get started. "

Snow sighed, " So we are going to look for her? "

James nodded, " Of course. We'll just have to be careful not to get caught. "


	23. Chapter 23

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twenty-Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma stood in the sheriff's office, feeling frustrated. She had found the office empty when she had come up to confront Doctor Hargreaves so she decided to look for answers on her own. After opening every drawer she could find, she was still empty-handed. She had also shuffled through all the papers she could find, nothing new since she had been arrested.

She wanted to scream because she had been unable to find anything that connected the coroner to Regina except for her mother's words. She looked out the door, Jefferson still going through things in the desks in the main art of the office. " Anything yet? " She asked.

" Nope, " Jefferson said as he reached for a drawer then frowned when it didn't open. He pulled at it again, " Spoke too soon. "

Emma furrowed her brow and walked out to him, " That's strange. None of these desk drawers are ever locked. "

" Then we better see why, " Jefferson glanced at her. " I forgot my lock picks at home though. "

Emma went to the desk, " Move. "

" Yes ma'am, " Jefferson said as he stepped aside. He watched as Emma grabbed the drawer and gave it a hard yank, ripping it open. He chuckled, " Remind me not to piss you off. "

" You have, " Emma said flatly. " But you just keep catching me by surprise and don't give me a chance to fight back. "

" Should I be flattered? " Jefferson teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the drawer, " Focus on what we're here for, alright? "

Jefferson looked down in the drawer and smirked, " I think we just found it. "

Emma looked down to find a small hand mirror, a lot like the one she had found at the summer house. She started to reach for it when Jefferson touched her right arm. " Get your hand off of me. "

" We aren't alone, " Jefferson didn't move his hand. " I just heard footsteps. "

" You've got good ears, Jefferson, " Doctor Hargreaves voice startled Emma. She turned to see he had come from a side entrance. She cursed herself for not hearing him but it was too late to do anything about it. Doctor Hargreaves smiled at her, " Come to turn yourself in? "

" No, " Emma took a step towards him. " I came to ask you what you're up to. I know you're working for Regina. "

Doctor Hargreaves smiled, " But of course I am. How else do you think she was able to conceal Graham's death so well? "

" You've done more than that, haven't you? " Emma's tone was pointed. " It just wasn't altering Graham's autopsy report. "

Doctor Hargreaves chuckled, " If you think I'm going to confess to everything I've done then you're fooling yourself. I'm sure you can figure out what else I've been involved in though... IF you're as smart as you seem. "

Emma went cold. She knew Regina had killed the sheriff but to hear the words validating it was chilling. It made her realize what other dirty deeds he had helped Regina cover up beside Graham's and Perdita's deaths. She then thought of how the test results had come back that the stag's heart was Kathryn's and how it had mysteriously disappeared when she started asking questions.

" It looks like you are as smart as you look, " Doctor Hargreaves gave Emma a bone chilling smirk.

" I'm going to do everything in my power to expose you and no one in this town will ever trust you again, " Emma threatened. " Just you wait. "

" You won't get the chance, " Doctor Hargreaves' tone did not waiver. He was so self-confident, his voice oozed with it. He reached into his coat pocket, " I'll make sure of that. "

Emma took a step back, " So you're going to kill me? "

" No. I can't do that. Regina said it was a bad idea... But I CAN lock you up and get you out of her highness' way, " Doctor Hargreaves replied. Everything seemed to slow down as Doctor Hargreaves pulled his hand out of his coat pocket, producing a tazer.

He aimed it at Emma and quirked his mouth, " This won't hurt... Much. "

" NO! " Jefferson shouted, jumping in front of Emma as Doctor Hargreaves pulled the trigger. The leads flew out and the barbs struck Jefferson's chest. He crumpled to the floor, screaming in agony as Doctor Hargreaves shocked him. When he stilled, Doctor Hargreaves threw the tazer aside.

" Well, " Doctor Hargreaves walked towards Emma. " I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way, aren't we? "

Emma backed away, unsure of what he meant. The only thing she could think about were the babies she carried and what Doc had said at the hospital. She was still in a very critical time of her pregnancy and anything could cause her to miscarry. She also knew it wouldn't have been good if Doctor Hargreaves had hit her with the tazer.

Doctor Hargreaves reached into his other pocket, pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He flipped off the cap and smiled, " Hold still and make this easy on yourself, Miss Swan. "

Emma continued to back away until the jail cell stopped her from going any further. She darted to the right as Doctor Hargreaves lunged at her, almost grabbing her by the left arm. She then dashed to the other side of the room, the sudden sprint pulling at her stitches. She hissed in pain but kept moving, darting for a desk to put something solid between her and the doctor.

It had seemed like a good idea until tripped over Jefferson's legs, making her tumble to the floor. A sharp pinching pain shot through her as she fell but she didn't have time to think about what it could have been. Doctor Hargreaves made another lunge at her but she scooted away, making him miss her and fall face first onto the floor. She scooted on her rear as she watched him try to get to his feet.

She frantically scanned the floor for the syringe but couldn't see it. Her eyes went back to him, finding he still had it in his hand, somehow managing not to drop it in the spill. She tried to get to her feet but the pain in her gut kept her down. Doctor Hargreaves had no problem getting up, coming towards her as she frantically scooted across the floor, again being stopped by the jail cell.

" I said just give up, " Doctor Hargreaves advanced on her with the needle ready. " You'll just hurt yourself more if you keep fighting.

Emma looked around frantically, finding no way to escape. A lump rose in her throat and tear sprang to her eyes as she silently prayed for the safety of her babies. Doctor Hargreaves was a breath away, the needle pricking at her skin when the room suddenly filled with blinding purple light...

* * *

David drove, his eyes scanning the road and the sides of it. The dwarves had set out to comb the woods behind the hospital while he and Mary-Margret covered the roads around those woods. The fairies were also doing their part, searching other places Emma could have fled to. The truck had been filled with a tense silence and he could tell Mary-Margret wanted to talk to him.

Every time his eyes met Snow's, he could see it in them. He hadn't seen her since finding out Emma was going to have twins. It was like a staring contest, the one waiting for the other to speak first. Mary-Margret sighed, " James... We need to talk. "

" We need to look for Emma right now, " David replied. " Can it wait? "

" No. We need to sort this out before we find Emma, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " We need to talk about the babies and how you feel about them. "

" I said we'd talk about it at the apartment, " David glanced at her. He knew the babies were safe from Rumplestiltskin because of The Blue Fairy's spell but he couldn't tell Mary-Margret about his defensive move. " When I left the hospital, remember? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " We're talking about it now. "

David sighed, " Snow... "

" No. We're going to talk about this. I don't like the way you're taking Emma's pregnancy, " Mary-Margret said.

" How am I supposed to take it? " David glanced at her. He decided he would just have to have the conversation with her to keep his secret. He couldn't just act like everything had changed or she'd become suspicious and grill him until he told her the truth.

" You're treating her like a teenager and we have a say in what she does. " Mary-Margret said. " She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions. As her parents, we need to try to accept those decisions. "

" Accept? How can you expect me to accept this when you know how I feel about Rumplestiltskin? " David questioned her. Though he hadn't shared everything, he knew she had a fairly good idea of his feelings towards the imp.

" I do but we aren't talking about him. We're talking about your daughter, " Mary-Margret said. " OUR daughter. "

" I know that, " David said. " But we're also talking about the man who made my life a living Hell. "

" Not all of it, " Mary-Margret sounded a bit hurt as she said the words. " He practically moved Heaven and Earth to get us together. Have you forgotten that? "

David stopped to think about that. If it hadn't been for all of Rumpelstiltskin's help, the odds would have been too great and could have possibly kept them apart. However, they had done a lot on their own to be together as well. " I'd say it's about fifty-fifty, Snow. "

" Would you have been able to find me without your mother's ring that he enchanted? " Mary-Margret posed the question in a firm tone. " Or how about when I was going to kill Regina and he told you how to find me before I did? "

" No and no but I still think he helped us because he knew he would get something out of it, " David said. " You know he could see into the future back then and perhaps he knew he needed us to be together so we'd have Emma. "

" Of course he did, " Mary-Margret replied. " He told us in the dungeon she was coming and she would save us all. "

" But what if he knew about her long before that? " David pointed out. " What if he had plans long before even we were born? "

" There's no way to know that, " Mary-Margret started.

" My point exactly, " David cut her off. " I'm starting to think he didn't tell us everything down in that dungeon. "

" You didn't really give him a chance, " Mary-Margret said.

David frowned, " And what makes you think he would have told us that he was planning on seducing our daughter? What if you telling him her name was a way of him getting some kind of hold on her? "

" What if... What if... I'm tired of you saying those words, Charming. We have to deal with what IS happening and do our best. Emma's mind is made up and she's not going to change it. "

" Maybe I can still convince her, " David began.

" Charming! " Mary-Margret cut him off. " You have to remember she's been on her own for most of her life. "

" I know, I know... " David said.

" I'm not finished, " Mary-Margret said. " I was going to say that she's been on her own most of her life so she's not used to listening to anyone else. If you keep fighting with her over the babies, she just might shut you out completely. Is that what you want? Are you trying to drive her away from us? "

David sighed, knowing Mary-Margret had a point. He really did have to back off or her prediction would come true. He shook his head, " No... "

" I didn't think so, " Mary-Margret said. " So, when we find her and if she's not hurt, I want you to apologize to her and tell her you will try to accept the babies. "

David frowned, " I can't bring myself to accept them though. "

" Then work on it, " Mary-Margret said. " I lost my daughter once and I'm not going to lose her again. "

" I don't want to lose her either, Snow, " David said.

" Then that should be your incentive to try to accept your grandchildren, " Mary-Margret said. She was quiet for a long moment then said, " Oh... And one more thing. "

" What's that? " David asked.

" If Rumplestiltskin shows back up, I want you to stay away from him and let Emma tell him about the babies. It's not our place to tell him. It's hers, " Mary-Margret said.

David tried to hide the relief he felt. He knew the key to the spell staying in place depended on the imp's ignorance of Emma's condition. He just had to find a way to keep Emma from telling him...


	24. Chapter 24

Once Upon A Time: The Devil Revealed, Part Twenty Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David pulled up in front of the diner as the sun began to rise, parking the truck and turning off the engine. After searching for several hours, he and Mary-Margret had not been able to find Emma. He had called the dwarves and they had no luck either. The fairies said they wanted to search a little more and then they would meet with everyone at Granny's. The dwarves were on their way as well but had not arrived yet.

" Where could she be? " Mary-Margret couldn't hide her worry. It had been growing over the last hour and she looked terribly frightened.

" I don't know, " David said. He silently hoped that Doctor Hargreaves or Regina weren't behind Emma's disappearance but he dared not to vocalize it. He also wondered if Rumplestiltskin had taken her away like he had feared he would. He dared not to say anything about that either because he knew Mary-Margret wasn't going to listen to any more of his theories on what he thought the imp had planned for their daughter.

" Maybe the fairies will have some luck, " Mary-Margret looked towards the diner. She frowned, " They aren't open yet? "

David looked and saw that the 'closed' sign was still turned out and all the chairs were still up on the outside tables. " That's weird. Granny's usually got the place ready to go by dawn. "

" You don't think they decided to go look for Emma after all, do you? " Mary-Margret asked.

" No, " David shook his head. " They wouldn't have left Henry alone and I don't think they would have taken him along. "

Just as the words left his mouth, Ruby's car came around the corner. Granny was at the wheel, Ruby hanging out of the passenger side window. They both looked worried and there was no sign of Henry in the car. She parked right in front of David's truck, Ruby climbing out the window before the engine was turned off.

Her eyes were red like she had been crying. She rushed up to the side of the truck as David rolled it down. She sniffled, " Henry's missing. "

" What? " David and Mary-Margret said at the same time.

" I went to wake him up so Granny and I could get the diner ready and he wasn't in his bed, " Ruby explained hurriedly. " I checked on him several times last night and he was there but he was gone this morning. "

David frowned, " Couldn't you follow his scent? "

" When we tried to smell the bed for his scent, we found a rag soaked with ammonia. It disabled our sense of smell. We're still having trouble smelling, " Granny said. " He's a smart one. "

" Too smart, " David said. " He could be anywhere. "

" And we don't know where Regina is, " Mary-Margret's eyes grew wide. " Oh God, David! What of Regina took Emma to use as bait to lure Henry to her? "

" She would do that, " David said. He looked at his watch, " Let's give the dwarves and fairies some time to get back here and we'll split up again after we get some coffee in us. I'm not going to rest until we find them both. "

" How long? " Mary-Margret asked.

David frowned, " At least an hour so we can all rest and eat. We'll take off again at eight fifteen. "

* * *

Regina sat outside Moe French's flower shop, just out of sight but where she had a perfect view. She was in a beat-up looking car and wore a scarf and sunglasses, all to conceal her identity. She had followed Moe and Belle there, carefully thinking about what she was going to next. Her original plan had involved killing Belle if she had ever remembered her past but the game had changed.

Doctor Hargreaves had informed her that Emma was pregnant and she was fairly certain who the father of the baby was. This changed things immensely. Instead of killing Belle, she decided to let her return to Rumplestiltskin She knew he had mourned the loss of his true love for twenty-eight years and would leap at the chance to reunite with her.

It would be much better than killing her although Belle would probably reveal what had happened to her and making Rumplestiltskin angry. She wasn't afraid though... she could deal with him. She glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing someone coming toward the car from behind. She furrowed her brow then frowned when she realized it was Doctor Whale.

He paused behind the car then walked to the driver's side window. He stooped down, " Is everything alright Miss... " He asked, his concerned expression changing to one of recognition before turning into one of anger. " You! "

Regina quickly started the car and floored the gas pedal, taking off but unsure of where to hide. She looked back to see Doctor Whale get out his cell phone and dial...

* * *

_Emma found herself standing in a cavernous room. The gray walls were decorated with giant tapestries and a rather huge rug filled the middle of the room. A large round table sat in the middle of the rug, a giant flower arrangement in the middle of the table. Stairs ran along the back of the room, leading to the second floor._

_She looked down at herself to find she was again in the white nightgown and barefoot. This puzzled her because the last dream she had where she was dressed the same had taken place somewhere completely different. She had been deep in a dark dungeon in that dream, watching her father being cruel to Rumplestiltskin. Archie woke her from that dream though._

_She looked around the large room again, turning to find two huge doors behind her. She walked to them, pulling them towards her to reveal an opulent garden. It took her breath away for it looked remarkably similar to the garden at the summer house. Beyond the gardens, she could see the mountains all around._

_She stepped back, closing the doors before turning to survey the foyer again. She spied another set of doors to one side and she went to them, pushing them open to find a long dim hallway. She looked left then right before her ears perked up, a strange sound reaching them. It was like a scraping squeaky noise, rhythmic in nature but also like nothing she had ever heard before._

_She followed it to another set of doors, ones that were open just a crack. She walked to it, peeking inside. The room she had found looked to be a large den, filled with things she had seen before. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized where she had seen the objects._

_The large room was filled with treasures from the pawn shop. She scanned the den slowly until her eyes settled in a far corner. There she found a large spinning wheel with a man seated in front of it. His back was to the doors so she was fairly certain he couldn't see her._

_She watched him for a long moment, thinking him quite overdressed for the task he was doing. He wore a fluffy gold poet's shirt with a high collar, black leather pants and boots that came up to his knees. His skin was a dark golden color and his hair was dark blonde and wavy. She looked to his hands, finding they were tipped in greenish black nails that looked more like talons._

_" __Rumplestiltskin, " She muttered under her breath. She recalled his pictures from Henry's storybook and this man looked more like the imp than she thought Mr. Gold did. She knew they were the same though._

_" __How long are you going to stand there, dearie? " He said, continuing to spin. " You know, it's rude to stare. "_

_Emma nudged the doors open and stepped inside. She couldn't make herself go more than three feet into the room though. That didn't bother him though. He simply stopped what he was doing and got to his feet, walking towards her._

_He wore tight black leather pants, the hide making a noise with each step. It made Emma's heart pound in her ears, the way he looked in the pants taking her breath away. Mr. Gold's suits concealed his lithe build but the pants highlighted it. She felt her cheeks warm with the memory of their night together but quickly pushed it away when he stopped in front of her._

_His reptilian eyes studied her closely and he looked puzzled, " Who are you and why are you here? "_

_" __Emma, " she breathed. " I... I don't know why I'm here though. "_

_He took a step back and bowed, " Rumplestiltskin. "_

_" __I know, " Emma said._

_" __Of course you do, " He stood up and gave her an impish grin. He then circled her, still looking her over. He came back around to her front and looked down. " Oh my. It seems you're bleeding. "_

_Emma looked down to find the dress had three growing patches of blood on it, the skin beneath suddenly hurting. " Oh no... My stitches. "_

_Rumplestiltskin reached for her, " I can heal your wounds. "_

_" __But what do I have to do in return? " Emma said._

_Rumplestiltskin's brow furrowed, " What? "_

_" __You're Rumplestiltskin, " She said. " Everything you do has a price. "_

_He smiled coyly, almost looking like Mr. Gold had the day at the hospital when Emma made her deal for Ashley's baby. He smirked, " For one as beautiful as you, this will be on the house. "_

_Emma watched as his hands neared her belly, her breath catching in her throat when he was just shy of touching her..._

" Please, Emma. Please wake up, " Henry's voice shocked Emma back into reality. She opened her eyes and looked around to find she was in the jail cell she had been backed up against. She was now lying on the cot and was covered with a blanket.

Emma looked to her left to find Henry sitting next to her in one of the chairs from the office. It was dim in the cell but she could tell the child had been crying. " Henry, " She whispered. Her body was sore and she hissed in pain when she sat up.

Henry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, " You're awake! "

" Yeah, " Emma sighed. She then furrowed her brow, " What are you doing here? Mary-Margret said you were at Granny's when I was at the hospital. "

" I was but when I heard you escaped, I wanted to look for you. I had to sneak out because they wouldn't let me, " Henry explained. " I saw a strange car outside of here and thought I'd check it out. "

" Oh, " Emma looked towards the office. It was disheveled with papers everywhere and a couple of overturned chairs. There was also no sign of Jefferson or Doctor Hargreaves. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the last few moments before she had passed out.

She recalled the doctor coming after her with a needle and a bright flash of purple light when it seemed he had caught her. Her eyes then went to the clock on the wall to find several hours had passed. She knew it had been about three when she and Jefferson had gotten to the police station. She found it was half past seven o'clock, early morning sunshine filtering through the blinds.

She then recalled the pain she had felt when she had been running from Doctor Hargreaves. She let Henry go and reached for her tank top. She pulled it up, looking at Henry when he gasped at her bloodstained bandages. " What happened? Did someone hurt you? "

" Not directly, " Emma replied. She decided not to tell him the whole story. " I got into a fight up here and I ripped my stitches. "

" A fight? With who? " Henry asked. " Doctor Hargreaves? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " You didn't see him, did you? "

Henry shook his head, " I didn't see him but I heard a car speeding away after I got up here. "

Emma's stomach knotted as she scanned the office again. On the second look, she noticed a pile of what appeared to be ashes not far from the cell. She then looked at Henry, " Did you burn something? "

Henry shook his head, " No. That was there when I got here. "

Emma frowned, " What did the car look like that was outside? "

" Old, " Henry replied. " It was a faded blue but I really didn't get a good look at it. I saw it and came up here. "

Emma felt some degree of relief. Jefferson's car was an old blue one and she hoped he had gotten away unharmed by whatever happened to cause the ashes in the floor. She looked at the ashes again, noticing the chain of a silver pocket watch glinting in the ray of sunlight. Doctor Hargreaves always carried such a watch and she made up her mind the ashes were what remained of the coroner.

" Does that mean anything to you, Emma? " Henry asked.

" Don't worry about it, kid. We have other things to think about right now, " Emma said and tried to move, hissing in pain again. She was sore like she had been after trying to heal Rumplestiltskin's leg. She wondered and looked down at her stomach again.

She reached for one of the bandages and peeled it back to find her surgical incision beneath it was completely healed. She removed the other bandage finding the same thing. She glanced at Henry, " Looks like I healed. "

Henry looked confused, " But how? "

Emma looked at him, " I think I used my magic. "

" When? " Henry said.

" Something happened when Doctor Hargreaves attacked me, " Emma looked to the ashes again.

Henry looked at them as well, " You did that? "

Emma sighed, " I think I did. "

" Cool! " Henry said.

" Not cool, " Emma said. " I think that's why I'm so sore. It took a lot out of me. "

Henry frowned, " Oh. "

" Nobody knows you're here, do they? " Emma asked.

" I don't think so, " Henry said. " I sort of did something to keep Granny and Ruby off my trail. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What did you do? "

" I read somewhere that you could disable a dog's sense of smell with ammonia so I left a rag soaked with it in the bed back at the inn, " Henry explained.

Emma quirked her mouth. She had heard of drug dealers doing the same thing to keep drug dogs from smelling their stashes. " That was a dirty trick, Henry. Granny and Ruby are your friends. "

Henry looked ashamed, " But I was worried about you... I wanted to help find you and they wouldn't let me. "

" But we don't know where Regina is. What if she found you? " Emma scolded him. " She could have taken you away. "

Tears welled up in Henry's eyes, " But I was scared I was going to lose YOU! " He said then sobbed. " I was scared for you and the baby. "

Emma felt bad for scolding Henry, realizing that Henry's intentions had been pure. She forced herself up a little more and hugged her son to her chest. she also realized that Mary-Margret hadn't told the boy the news. She decided she would save it for a better time. She kissed his forehead, " I'm sorry, kid. I know you meant well. "

" I just wanted to help, " Henry sniffled.

" I know you did, " Emma murmured into his hair.

There was a silence before Henry pulled back a little and looked at her. " So... What now? "

Emma sighed, " Give me a little while and we'll go look for the others. Now we know Regina is still around we'll have to look for her. "

To Be Continued...


End file.
